


Keep My Heart Slow

by Lisettola, SantoDiCostellazione



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Meeting, Barebacking, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fanboy Katsuki Yuuri, First Kiss, First Time, Foot Fetish, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Grand Prix Final Banquet, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Internet friendship, Language Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Switching, Top!Yuuri, bottom!viktor, but only mentioned, double pov, roleplay AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisettola/pseuds/Lisettola, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantoDiCostellazione/pseuds/SantoDiCostellazione
Summary: "Yuuri stared at the screen for far too long, heart in his throat. Suddenly, he locked his screen and hid his head under his pillow as if Nik could see him through the phone. Nik was obviously a skating fan, so it was not surprising that he knew that Yuuri competed at international level. But, he also said that he was Japan's best. Yuuri knew that the man couldn't know he was talking to the real Yuuri, so the comment was not meant to flatter him...Yuuri could tell this was a bad idea. Oh this, this was such a bad idea. Why was he even considering it… why was he about to say yes? He planted his face into the pillow and screamed a little before picking his head back up to respond."The one where Yuuri writes Viktor Nikiforov fanfiction and Viktor is liking it way too much.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 342
Kudos: 561





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from a roleplay and.... yeah. Roleception. lol  
> we liked it way too much to leave it private so thanks to the help of my beta @ZB_121, now you can enjoy as well!  
> It's complete because I refuse to publish unfinished works, just need to decide how many chapters it is... but it's around 65k words lol
> 
> Sorry for the awkwardness, I do not know what I'm doing. lol
> 
> Thanks for reading! And if you like leave a kudos and subscribe! Comments are blessed. <3 lol

**iceb00tie:**

_This is a treasure! I'm living… you must be a big Victor fan because this is perfect! Waiting for your next update, mon cher._

**Viktorlicius:**

_I'm so glad that you like my story! The last two chapters are already written, I'm just waiting for my beta to check them. They are going to be published this and next Wednesday. And yes… I am a big Viktor Nikiforov fan as you can tell. I bet you that anyone who likes him would like to be in Alexei’s place right now… *wink wink*_

Yuuri posted a reply to the latest comment on his story and closed the browser to go back to his dissertation.

When he started writing fanfiction he never thought that so many people would follow him. His shameless multichapter Viktor Nikiforov story had over 200 subscribers and no less than 20 comments on each chapter.

At first, he was tempted to just take it down, worried that someone would discover his identity. But, as the kudos rolled in his concerns about anonymity began to fade. It was so nice to see so many people appreciating his work and talking with him about his idol.

  
  


**Chris:** _Vityahh_

…

**Chris:** _Viiiiktor_

....

**Chris:** _VIKTOR_!

…

**Chris:** _VIKTOR THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!_

**Vitya:** _what_

**Chris:** _VIKTORLICIUS JUST UPDATED THEIR FIC!_

**Vitya:** _this is an emergency in what way?_

**Chris:** _BECAUSE! It is SO good! You MUST read it immediately!_

**Vitya:** _what are you even talking about?_

**Chris:** _The fic I told you about the other day! The one with the guy that lets you ride his face like a horse!_

**Vitya:** _I hate you_

**Vitya:** _You mean to tell me that you woke me up_

**Vitya:** _at 0400_

**Vitya:** _to tell me some fan wrote a dirty story about me…_

**Chris:** ... _yes_

**Vitya:** * _poorly lit selfie featuring Viktor, flipping off the camera, with admittedly adorable bed head and annoyed eyes*_

**Chris:** * _link to fiction*_

Viktor slammed his phone down on the nightstand. He had to get up in a few hours and couldn’t lose sleep for something so stupid, “Emergency my ass,” he muttered to himself as he forcefully yanked the covers over his body. 

Minutes went by as the clock on his wall ticked much too loudly. The skater tossed and turned between the sheets, trying not to surrender his last few hours of sleep until he would be at Yakov’s mercy for another grueling day of practice. 

Viktor caught himself vigorously rubbing the sleep from his eyes before cursing himself for needlessly pulling at his skin. _All the money I spend on eye cream,_ Viktor thought as he rolled over with a sigh. He finally admitted to himself that any further attempts at sleep would be in vain, and picked up his phone. 

The bright light made him squint and he dropped his cell on his face. His nose hit the link that Chris sent opening a web page titled, “Vodka!!! On Ice.”

Viktor had not even stepped foot out of bed and he was already _so done_ with the day. 

_Fuck it_ \- he thought to himself as he began to read. 

One hour and forty-five minutes later, Viktor finished reading what he believed to be one of the most enticingly explicit works to have ever been written. He had never before gotten an erection from simply reading and he would have never imagined it possible to be so turned on by something written about himself but _DAMN._

The story featured a tall, dark haired Russian bartender, named Alexei, who had been working an evening when Viktor had gone to a bar for a drink. The bar was in a small town in the outskirts of Moscow so Viktor was under the impression that the other man didn't know who he was. Alexei shamelessly flirted with the skater, Flattered him relentlessly, and made not so subtle suggestions of sex. When it came time for Alexei to close up, he took Viktor out to the alley behind the bar and sucked him off. Viktor ended up going home with the man and their sexcapades continued. The story left off at a scene where Viktor discovered that Alexei was a huge fan of his, leaving Viktor feeling betrayed and brokenhearted, since he had fallen in love with the man. 

To Viktor, the story hit close to home. It was eerie how familiar the story sounded, at least as compared to his own personal experiences. One of the biggest challenges of dating as a celebrity was to find someone who actually wanted to be with him, rather than live out a fantasy for a single night. One of the tags included in the description was, “There is a happy ending I promise,” but Viktor doubted it. 

The best part of the work was the way that the author described the sex. The scenes were provocative, packed with striking details articulating their vivacious sexual conquest. The writer was clearly experienced and imaginative. It was like he was able to spin passion into his words. 

Viktor opened up the messaging system to write the author because such a magnificent piece deserved praise. “ _Chert!_ ” he muttered as he found that he had to make an account before he could reach out to the author. 

Soon enough he found himself, MakDaddy, as in ‘father of Makkachin’, sending a message to Viktorlicius. As soon as he pressed the send button he became riddled with self-reproach and shame, “What am I doing…?” 

Yuuri, who was finally completely focused on his dissertation, pulled his eyes from his primary monitor upon hearing the sound of an incoming message. 

**MakDaddy:**

_Privet! Your fiction, Vodka!!! On Ice is beautifully written. I think you captured Viktor’s personality nicely, but do you truly believe that the man is so… Well endowed? ( ´△｀) I am sure he would be flattered but come on... Other than that, I have never read a more glorious fiction. (๑♡3♡๑)_

Yuuri had to blink a couple of times at the message he just received.

Some of his readers were definitely way too enthusiastic about his story, but none ever had ever questioned how he described Viktor's package. He snorted and clicked at the Reply button on the message.

**Viktorlicius:**

_Thank you for the kind message._

_I think glorious is a bit too much for my little story… (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ_

_Also I try to imagine how Viktor would act in this situation but I guess we'll never know for sure right?_

_Ps. well, one can hope he is… ( ˘ ³˘)❤_

**MakDaddy:**

_You have quite the illustrative imagination,_ _zaika_ _. And don't be ridiculous, the word truly does not even begin to describe it. I mean, who wouldn’t describe the part where Alexei goes down on Viktor in the bar’s back alley as glorious?_

Viktor saw himself as decent in the size department, at least compared to others that he had seen. No one ever complained, but he always wondered if his partners were too shy to be truthful when it came to commenting on his size and performance. After sending his reply, Viktor added: 

**MakDaddy:**

_Da, hope. | ✖ 〜 ✖ |_

**Viktorlicius:**

_Maybe i spend way too much time thinking about it… lol *sorry not sorry*_

_I noticed you use Russian… are you Russian or just a very enthusiastic Viktor's fan?_

Viktor blushed, he knew that his fans crushed on him but to actually hear from someone who actively fantasizes about him fanned the fire of his ego.

**MakDaddy:**

_No shame in that..._ _Ya russkiy_ _(*♡*) and I watch figure skating sometimes_

Because that was true. 

**Viktorlicius:**

_Ooohh that's great!_

Yuuri was torn. He had never met anyone online that actually spoke Russian and talking with this person might take his writing to the next level, but on the other hand he would have to basically chat with a total stranger about all his weird language kinks.

The young man looked at his keyboard contemplating his next move. The person on the other end was a stranger, but he was a stranger that had just waxed poetry over his porn. _Oh well..._

**Viktorlicius:**

_Could I use your knowledge of the language for some translations?? I have some ideas in mind but they will require an understanding of the actual differences between English and Russian *Do not ask, very embarrassing ideas that I had watching an old Russian tv interview*_

**MakDaddy:**

_O.o You want me to help with your writing? I have never done that before. If you want my help… I would have to ask you about the nature of said embarrassing thoughts._ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

Viktor typed, “It can't be that embarrassing. I just got hard over a fiction about myself...” He thankfully caught the mistake before sending. He cannot have anyone knowing that _The Viktor Nikiforov_ reads sex stories online… about himself. _How pathetic._

***

Yuuri blushed, took a deep breath and wrote:

**Viktorlicius:**

_Well… it is one thing writing to a blank page and another talking about it to someone that can actually reply. But you are right… ( /)u(\ ) don't laugh tho..._

**MakDaddy:**

_I wouldn’t know.. But I do know that I won't laugh,_ _zaika. My time is yours. (＾▽＾)_

**Viktorlicius:**

_I… uuhm… might have a thing for dirty talk in Russian._

_I was thinking of a single chapter story where Viktor has an American boyfriend and… well… he talks dirty for him in Russian. Could be on the phone or in person, during sex. Still don't know… *runs away hiding in shame*_

Yuuri stared at the screen. Did he really write that? _Oh my God._

He minimised the browser and went back to his homework with a face red and a pounding heart. He really just told a Russian speaker that he had a thing for Russian language. Great. Amazing.

**MakDaddy:**

_Oh! Well that could certainly make for a good story!_

Good God Viktor, way to sound awkward - the man thought. 

_I also happen to enjoy dirty talk and, to you, I guess that would be dirty talk ‘in Russian’_

_Obviously_. The silver haired man would have taken the time to press his palm to his face if his fingers were not already typing his next message. 

_I would be more than happy to help you_

_In fact, it would be an honor!!_

Viktor reread his rapid fire messages and physically cringed. He held his breath and wondered if he would get a reply to his strand of creepy over-enthusiastic responses. 

**Viktorlicius:**

_Oh that's wonderful. Thank you for being so nice about it. I know it's weird of me to ask…_

_But anyway, do you have Discord? We can chat more quickly there, also it's easier for me since I get notifications for that on my phone._

Viktor had never heard of Discord but he quickly downloaded the app, making an account under the same alias. 

**MakDaddy:**

_I do now.（ʃƪ＾3＾) @MakDaddy#5682_

**Viktorlicius:**

_Amazing, I'll add you._

**MakDaddy:**

_₍₍ (̨̡ ‾᷄♡‾᷅ )̧̢ ₎₎_

  
  


**_DISCORD:_ **

**Viktorlicius:**

_Here you are!_

**MakDaddy:**

_Privet!_

_I have no Idea what I am doing_

**Viktorlicius:**

_That's me 90% of the time. Welcome to the club. Lol_

**MakDaddy:**

_Well you had me fooled._

_Why don't you take the lead?_

_I like it better that way.. ;)_

**Viktorlicius:**

_Oooh I like to lead and to follow the same. ;)_

_Man I'm terrible with real people. All my cool goes to fiction, I apologise. Lol_

**MakDaddy:**

_Not to worry,_ _zaichik. You seem cool to me :D_

**Viktorlicius:**

_So are you actually in Russia right now? Because if you are you are writing to me way too early in the morning._

**MakDaddy:**

_I am. It is. I have terrible friends._

**Viktorlicius:**

_Did they wake you up?_

**MakDaddy:**

_Da._

_I would say unfortunately, but I am talking to you now so it's not that bad._

**Viktorlicius:**

_Smooth. Lol_

_My friends know that if they want to stay alive they have to avoid waking me up for no reason. I am not a morning person. At all._

**MakDaddy:**

_I am on little sleep so won’t judge!_

_I would like to consider myself to be a morning person, but not a 4am person._

_That is when he woke me up.._

_Once I am up I am up_

**Viktorlicius:**

_I wish I could say the same sometimes._

**MakDaddy:**

_Well with my job I have to sleep weird hours._

_Speaking of which I will have to leave for work by 9am_

Viktor prepared coffee as he waited for a reply. 

**MakDaddy:**

_What should I call you?_

Yuuri looked at his phone and he truly didn't know what to answer. He didn't want to give his full name, but for sure he wouldn't want to be called _Viktorlicius._

**Viktorlicius:**

_You can call me Yu._

_What about you?_

Viktor was so, _so_ close to typing Viktor. That would be okay, right? But Yu had been presumably honest about his name so he wanted to _seem_ like he wasn’t making something up, so he made something up. 

**MakDaddy:**

_Nik_

**Viktorlicius:**

_Well Nik… it's bedtime here, I have to wake up early to workout tomorrow morning and if I don't sleep now I will never get up on time. But I'll text you and we can talk more._

Viktor took a long sip from his mug and read Yu’s last message. Damn. 

**MakDaddy:**

・゜・(ノД`) 

**Viktorlicius:**

_I can be here for like… 20 more minutes max. No point in talking about the fanfiction tonight, we can just keep chatting._

**MakDaddy:**

_(ノ^o^)ノ_

_I don't want to keep you up.._

_Rather selfish of me to want you to be up just because I am up_

_But it is much too early for it to be reasonable for me to walk my dog._

_The park does not open till dawn_

**Viktorlicius:**

_It's fine I'll get ready to go to bed while we talk…_

_WAIT_

_YOU HAVE A DOGGO_

**MakDaddy:**

_Da! She is such a princess! My pride and joy!_

_Even when she gets into the bins_

_Repeatedly…_

**Viktorlicius:**

_Aaawww she sounds naughty and precious._

_Just as I like them._

_I have a small dog myself. But he is with my parents. Far far away from me. (╯︵╰,)_

**MakDaddy:**

_My heart! </3 _

_Do you get to see him often?_

**Viktorlicius:**

_I haven't seen him in 4 years. You see I live in America and my parents live in Japan._

_I don't have enough time or money to go back home._

Vikor gasped. He knows he spends way too much time away from Makka during the season, but 4 years… That is a lot of dog years. Viktor set his mug down and gave Makka a hug just because. 

**MakDaddy:**

_I am so sorry._

Yu had not responded for some time. Viktor believed that he had upset his virtual acquaintance and immediately regretted inquiring about how often he visits his dog. 

***

Thinking about Vicchan always made Yuuri emotional. His inability to get home and visit Vicchan made him feel like a terrible dog dad. He calmed himself by taking deep breaths and holding to the hope that he could go for a visit soon. And hopefully after graduation he could take Vicchan with him. How exactly did a conversation that started about fanfiction end up like this?

**MakDaddy:**

_I didn’t mean to prod._

**Viktorlicius:**

_No it's fine. I just miss my Vicchan. But he is happy with my family and I hope I can visit them soon._

**MakDaddy:**

_I hope that too._

**Viktorlicius:**

_Hey I'll make you laugh… Since we are both fans… do you know what Vicchan is nickname for?_

**MakDaddy:**

_Nyet?_

**Viktorlicius:**

_Victor… (/.\\)_

As the message came in the Russian man had begun to take another sip of his coffee, effectively spitting it across the table in surprise. He quickly got a napkin to clean up his mess. 

**Viktorlicius:**

_I know. It's stupid and weird. But I was 12 and I thought that naming my dog (A toy poodle by the way) after my idol was a good idea. Sue me._

**MakDaddy:**

_Oh haha It's a nice name!_

_If you were 12 when you named him, how old are you now?_

Yuuri was about to type that he didn't want to share his age, but then it occurred to him that maybe Nik was thinking that he is a teen since he didn't know exactly how long he had been Victor's fan. Or maybe Nik is a teen. That fiction was not meant for minors! Nervously, he typed a reply. 

**Viktorlicius:**

_Well that was a long time ago. I’m 22 now. You?_

**MakDaddy:**

_Ahh early 20’s, good. I am in my mid 20’s._

_Haha I didn’t even think about that! I was just worried that I was going to share dirty talk with someone Yuri's age!_

For a moment Yuuri choked and thought that he was talking about him… but then he calmed down. He probably meant that junior on the Russian team. He trained at the same rink as Victor and was freakishly good already.

**Viktorlicius:**

_Oh you mean Plisetsky? You do follow a lot of ice skating if you know the juniors... :)_

Panic shot through Vikor as he dropped his phone. It clattered loudly on the kitchen table. He certainly had not meant to let that slip. Thank goodness Yu thought he was just a very informed fan.

**MakDaddy:**

_Oh, yah. You know how it is, to be a guy who follows figure skating.. ( ´△｀)_

**Viktorlicius:**

_What do you mean?_

**MakDaddy:**

_Well not many guys are big fans.. I don’t want to be made fun of for liking it._

_Or for you know... reading such things. I guess I downplayed how much I like the sport._

**Viktorlicius:**

_You shouldn't. Look, it might seem difficult but once you own who you are nothing that they could say will get to you. Took me a while but I got there somehow. And I'm telling you this as a gay man who loves ice skating and has done ballet for most of his life._

For the second time that morning, Viktor felt riddled with self-reproach and shame. Yu really put his heart into his response, so honest and raw. He was trying to inspire confidence in a man on the other side of the world by providing examples from his own life experiences. What Yu said was truly touching to Viktor and he made him feel like such a fraud. 

Viktor curdled in on himself as he laid his head on the wood of the table, sinking into a sea of self loathing. Fake for the sponsors. Fake for the media. Fake for a simple conversation with a damn stranger on the Internet. Constantly morphing himself into what others wanted him to be was draining him of his own personality. _Own who I am… I don’t even remember who I am anymore._ The thought cut thru his consciousness like a blade. He sighed and shook his head, laughing bitterly.

**Viktorlicius:**

_I'm sorry, you don't even know me, It's a bit hypocritical for me to tell you to own who you are when I am an anxious mess for everything else in my life. We are here to talk about fanfiction. Let's leave these depressing thoughts and let's talk about porn. Lol_

Yuuri tried to go back to safer discussions. He didn't know Nik! How on earth did they end up talking about this? 

In the meantime Yuuri had gotten into his pjs and was snuggling into his comforter. He should sleep. He planned to start his day at 6 am so he could have the rink to himself, but for some reason didn't want to stop talking with this man.

**Viktorlicius:**

_Sooooo… how long can you stay? I can stay a bit longer if I don't make you late to work!_

**MakDaddy:**

_Don't be sorry_

_Thanks actually_

_for what you said_

_Da porn, more familiar with that than with feelings_ _( ﾉ_ಠ)_ _And I can be here for a few more hours_

**Viktorlicius:**

_Well my procrastination wins so I'm gonna stay up a bit more and go workout after school. So I'm here as well._

**MakDaddy:**

_You don't have to change your plans on my account_

**Viktorlicius:**

_To be honest I am not sleepy in the slightest, so I would end up not talking to you and be in my bed wide awake and bored to death._

_And then I would be a zombie in the morning and not exercise properly like I should. So yeah… better like this._

**MakDaddy:**

_Well I am happy to save you from death and the world from an apocalypse (*≧▽≦)_

**Viktorlicius:**

_Lol right?! It's best for everyone._

**MakDaddy:**

_Not going to lie（●´･△･｀）I had to look up the word zombie, it wasn't in my english repertoire_

**Viktorlicius:**

_I know the struggle of a multilingual. *high five* I've lived in America long enough tho, plus school. I need to be good at it. My accent is not perfect but I'm working on it._

**MakDaddy:**

_But Japanese accents are so cute! Don't cover it up ( n ♡ n )_

**Viktorlicius:**

_\\(///○\\\\\\)/ don't say things like that._

Why was Yuuri blushing for real? So stupid.

**Viktorlicius:**

_Anyway we are here to talk about Russian not Japanese lol_

**MakDaddy:**

_(o´д｀)o Da, forgive me_

Yuuri was laying down in his bed thinking. He didn't have anything written for that story yet, what was he gonna ask Nik? He could quickly write down the scenario and…Wait! They could try something different.

**Viktorlicius:**

_Listen… I don't have many ideas down yet for the story I was telling you about. But what about we try to roleplay it?_

_You don't have to write much, I'll just fix it when I write it properly… but you could tell me what you think Victor would do and I'll tell you how the other character interacts with him… and so on._

**MakDaddy:**

_You have too much confidence in my writing ability, but that sounds fun! I'll give it a go!_

Role playing... as himself… this was truly getting ridiculous. Viktor had always been a terrible writer. His old teachers would find him toying with the idea of writing laughable. But, all he would have to do is write about himself right? He could do that.

**Viktorlicius:**

_Well… you just give me the ideas. I'll think about writing ;)_

**MakDaddy:**

_Humm.. Ideas…_

**MakDaddy:**

_Ideas ideas ideas…_

_So you said that you wanted Vitya to have an American boyfriend? We could do a Japanese boyfriend instead since you are Japanese.. If that is not a terrible idea ?_

Yuuri died at the suggestion and squealed in his pillow. Would that be too much of a self insert? But, he wasn't even sure he was going to publish it so, in for a penny… 

**Viktorlicius:**

_I don't see why not… we could make him an original character. A Japanese figure skater so that's how they meet._

**MakDaddy:**

_Da! Ideal'no!_

_Oh Oh I have another idea!_

_Why do an original character when you could play Yuuri Katsuki?! Given that he is an actual Japanese figure skater._

_And not just a Japanese figure skater, but the BEST Japanese figure skater! \\(*´♡｀*)/_

Yuuri stared at the screen for far too long, heart in his throat. Suddenly, he locked his screen and hid his head under his pillow as if Nik could see him through the phone. Nik was obviously a skating fan, so it was not surprising that he knew that Yuuri competed at international level. But, he also said that he was Japan's best. Yuuri knew that the man couldn't know he was talking to the real Yuuri, so the comment was not meant to flatter him. Why the hell did Nik’s statement make him so excited as well as scared?

**MakDaddy:**

_If you don't like that idea it's ok..._

**Viktorlicius:**

_I mean… it's not a bad idea. But I don't know how many people know Yuuri Katsuki. He's not that good… do you think Viktor could even notice him? I don't think they even know each other._

Viktor, who had transitioned himself to his couch, wrapped up with his fleece blanket. “No, we don't know each other,” he mumbled. The skater tapped around on his phone, “Just as I thought, we do face each other in the qualifiers this year, so it's plausible. But…” Viktor opened up a new tab in his browser and typeed, “Is Yuuri Katsuki gay?” 

**MakDaddy:**

_Sure people know about him! He is very talented. Even skating in the Grand Prix series so lots of people know about him given that he has been on TV. Surely Viktor pays attention to his competition._

Thanks to Yakov, he did. 

**MakDaddy:**

_I just looked online though and there is not a lot of information about him out there like personally. If he is super straight.. That would not really be fair to write about him like that._

Yuuri could tell this was a bad idea. Oh this, this was _such_ a bad idea. Why was he even considering it… why was he about to say yes? He planted his face into the pillow and screamed a little before picking his head back up to respond.

**Viktorlicius:**

_Believe me he is not straight. Very shy but that's a Japanese thing I guess… but it's fanfiction I don't think he would be offended in any case._

_Wait, you think Victor could be offended by me writing like this about him?! Now you are making me paranoid._

**MakDaddy:**

_Well there are a lot of pictures with him and that Thai skater, maybe they’re boyfriends? I haven't seen all of his interviews so I wouldn’t know._

Yuuri started laughing out loud just from the thought of him and Phichit being together. That's precious. Never in a million years. They love each other but it would be like dating your brother. 

**MakDaddy:**

_I doubt he would be offended. With all the media says about him, this doesn't seem so bad, da?_

**Viktorlicius:**

_No… I’m pretty sure they are just friends. Plus Phichit is not his type._

_True. At least here I'm not pretending I know him… I clearly state that in every fic. Lol_

Viktor thinks, “I guess I should watch his interviews… What IS Yuuri’s type?” 

**MakDaddy:**

¯\\_( ツ )_/¯ 

_So Viktor and Yuuri, sounds nice huh? Where are they? Where do they meet??_

**Viktorlicius:**

_They could be…_

And there, Yuuri and Nik started to build the foundation of Yuuri’s next fic, which was basically his ultimate wet dream. He felt so guilty doing it but not guilty enough to stop, it was too good for that. No one would ever know... right?


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so happy with the response we got for the first chapter... you guys are so so nice and I really hope we won't disappoint! Thank you for all the kind words!  
> If you are new... Welcome! Please leave a kudos and subscribe to see where this madness is going! lol
> 
> Now I leave you with an interesting chapter. some smut and some angst for you.  
> I'm sorry for the feels lol  
> Many thanks to our beta @ZB_121!!  
> All comment are still blessed! <3  
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> P.S. May the fourth be with you! :P

_(11am Detroit - 7pm Russia)_

**Viktorlicius:**

_Hey, Nik_

Viktor smiled seeing the notification pop up on his phone. He had talked with Yu every day since that first morning, and they had talked about nearly everything. The guilt he first felt for not being honest about his identity had faded. He found that he had been able to be open about himself in ways that he had not been with anyone before. He felt lighter, and it was showing on the ice. Yu gave him something to look forward to at the end of the day. And, if he could say so for himself, their roleplay fiction was coming together nicely. 

**Viktorlicius:**

_Well, my professor is sick. So bad news for him, good news for me since I'm going hoooome!_

_＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／_

**MakDaddy:**

_Yay!!! ₍₍ (̨̡ ‾᷄♡‾᷅ )̧̢ ₎₎_

_Does that mean you are free to chat?? Or do you have to work on your report?_

**Viktorlicius:**

_I should do my report to be a responsible person but it's not gonna happen. It’s been too long since I had an afternoon off. I'm gonna be lazy today._

**MakDaddy:**

_YAY!! I happen to have a rare day off tomorrow so I can stay up late ♡.♡_

**Viktorlicius:**

_That's perfect!! So excited! It's been a while since last time we could talk more than a few messages..._

**MakDaddy:**

_It really is! And my apologies, work has been dreadful on my end._

**Viktorlicius:**

_Same for me, don't worry._

The Japanese man had just got home and begun changing into more comfortable clothes. He smiled hearing the phone notifications going off. Meeting Nik had been so random, but he really was enjoying their talks. He wished he could tell Nik more about himself, even who he was, but that would’ve been way too embarrassing to do after all that time… especially after role-playing as himself.

  
  


**MakDaddy:**

_So what would you like to do?_

_Work on our fic?_

_I am really excited about the date at the zoo!_

Viktor was patiently waiting for a response from Yu when Makka placed her favorite plush in his lap. He could never deny her anything so he put his phone in his pocket and got down on his knees waving the stuffed hedgehog around playfully. 

***

Yuuri was getting comfortable with his laptop on his bed to write when suddenly his phone started ringing. That is not the usual message tone. He looked at his phone and saw a call… Nik is calling him! What should he do?!

On one hand he was terrified of answering the call and making a fool of himself in some way, on the other he had been talking to Nik for so long… he wanted to know what his voice sounded like.

Giving in to his curiosity, Yuuri took a deep breath. Before he could lose the little courage he had found, he pressed the green button.

_“...H-Hello?”_

_“Awww! Ty sh moya malen'kaya devochka, zvezda moya, ty sh moya lapochka!_ _”_

The brunette man giggled listening to Nik talking to his dog, cooing. It was the cutest thing ever. Nik was speaking in Russian so Yuuri couldn't understand what he was saying, but he could tell he was playing with her sweetly, judging by her gentle boofs.

_“Sobaka, vzyat'!”_ The Russian man laughs, _“Plohaya sobaka!”_

_“HELLO?”_ Yuuri says a little louder, still smiling, to see if Nik could hear him. Even though he clearly had no idea that Yuuri was on the other end of the line. He waited with his heart pounding out of his chest. This could be stupid, but after such a long time chatting, the possibility of hearing his voice and talking to him was both scary and exciting at the same time.

“ _Aww, ty zakonchila? Eto bylo ne dolgo._ ” Viktors voice sounded more despondent now. “Ty ushe ne shchenok, da sobaka? _”_ Yuuri then heard a thud on the other end of the line and loud static. 

Viktor pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking for messages, to find it unlocked and opened to a phone call. The line was connected with Yu. Viktor froze. He lifted the phone to his ear.

He heard the man on the other end of the line cleared his throat and his breath clearly caught. 

_“Hello?”_ A tentative, heavily accented voice broke the momentary silence. 

_“Hi,”_ said Yuuri shyly to the Russian man. 

_“Uhh. Did-Did you call?”_ Viktor asked _._

_“Nope. Your pocket did, probably…”_ answered the amused Japanese. 

_“Oh. Oh! I am sorry! I was playing with Ma-my dog!”_

Viktor panicked for a moment. Accidentally calling Yu could have compromised his identity. Did he call Makkachin by name when he was playing? Could the other man recognize his voice? 

_“I could tell… I don't mind though. It's nice to finally hear your voice.”_

Yuuri could not get over how _Russian_ Nik sounded and how much his voice reminded him of Viktor. Not to say that all Russians sounded the same, it was probably the accent that reminded him so much of the other skater.

Viktor chuckled awkwardly _, “Yah, you are right!”_ The man breathed out, relaxing a bit because his identity seemed safe. Taking on a more playful tone, Viktor said, _“Didn't you say you have an accent?”_

_“Is it not obvious enough? I picked up a bit of American accent to be honest, so it's just a weird mix now.”_ Yuuri blushed.

_“Weird? You have a lovely voice, Yu.”_

He couldn't just _say_ things like that. Yuuri clutched his phone and closed his eyes in a mental scream. _“You too,”_ the young man managed to say calmly.

Vikor giggled, probably sounding overly flirty but at that point he couldn’t really help it, Yu _did_ things to him. _“Do you want to keep talking like this? Or..”_

_“We could stay on the phone a while longer…”_

_“I’d like that.”_

_“This is so weird…”_ said Yuuri laughing softly while grabbing his headphones so it was easier to talk and type. _“Why am I being this shy, we talk every day! You know more about me than my actual roommate.”_

Yuuri heard the Russian’s sharp intake of air. _“It is the accent, dorogoy moy_ _.”_

Yuuri literally groaned at that. _“Oh God don't even start…”_ Yuuri tried to sound playful, but that Russian made him weak so it came out a bit shaky. 

_“But,”_ Viktor paused, deepening his tone and exaggerating his accent, _“it sounds like you are enjoying it, so much.”_

Yuuri exhaled and blushed madly at that. It was one thing imagining that kind of voice being flirty, it was another thing actually hearing it. He couldn’t trust his voice to be steady enough to talk.

_“Yu, don't go away. Our chat has just got me used to getting into character with you. I didn’t mean to come on too strong, I’m sorry. .”_ Viktor said in his normal tone. 

_“I don't mind!”_ said Yuuri a little too quickly. _“Honestly you could read the phone book to me and I would be happy as a clam.”_

Yuuri cringed at himself. _Happy as a clam? What the hell am I saying?! Great job Katsuki._

Viktor was quick to put Yu on speaker, opening up his browser, _“Number way. Russia Phone Directories. Country Code 7. Shall I continue?”_ Viktor said with a pure laugh. 

At that Yuuri snorted loudly then covered his mouth. He managed to say though his laughter, _“You are such a dork. I love it. You actually made me snort. I'll never forgive you.”_

_“Oh but it was adorable!”_ Viktor made a mental note to try to get Yu to make such a precious noise again. 

_“Pppfff. Don't adorable me,”_ Yuuri fired back, faking an angry tone.

_“What would you prefer then, Mr. Yu?”_ voice deepening again. 

Yuuri sputtered, flustered by the other's tone. In any other circumstance, Yuuri would have ended the call immediately, but there was no way he could deny that Nik’s voice was turning him on. The young man decided to put aside his shyness for once in his life. _“You know, Nik, two can play at this game…”_ said in the most flirty voice he could muster. 

Yu’s taunt sent a shiver down Viktor’s spine. _“You can play,_ _milyy,_ _but I am going to win.”_

_“And the prize is…?”_ Yuuri whispered sensually, already half hard just from two sentences.

Yes, he was really going to do this. _“Winner gets to hear the other cum first,”_ Viktor rasped. 

Well, if Yuuri wasn't fully hard before, he certainly was now. He palmed himself over his trousers moaning lightly. His answer came out no louder than a whisper, _“Game on.”_

Viktor slid his hand down beneath the band of his yoga pants. His body was already straining uncomfortably against the fabric. _“Are you touching yourself now, Yu?”_

_“…はい... just on top of my clothes. You?”_ breathed slowly and languidly at the phone _._

Viktor immediately decided that Japanese was the sexiest language he had ever had the pleasure of hearing. _“Ahh Daaa. Tell me more, malysh. I-in Japanese.”_

_“あなたの声が好き/Anata no koe ga suki…”_ Yuuri moaned, keeping one hand on his trousers while bringing the other up and under his shirt to gently pinch at his nipple. _“It means I like your voice.”_ _  
  
_

_“Yebat’...”_ Viktor sliding his pants down further, letting his phone fall to the couch next to his ear, wanting to use both hands to touch his body. _“I am so hard right now. Yu, that was so hot.”_

Yuuri spent a few seconds teasing his nipples and breathing hard and then decided that he couldn't take it anymore, so he slid his pants down to free his erection.

_“Yu. Please. Tell me what you are doing to your body. Making such lovely sounds,”_ Viktor gasped his request into the phone. 

_“Ah…! I-I'm touching myself now. Slowly, I like to tease… myself and my lovers… could you stand my teasing?”_ he said, moaning at every stroke.

_“Nyet,”_ Viktor gasped _. “I am so close already, one stroke from your teasing hands would make me cum.”_

_“Who says I would use my hands on you? Maybe my mouth… or maybe I would just go for it and ride you. Who knows?”_ Yuuri stroked himself with haste and moaned loudly.

_“Oh Yu! I want your mouth on my cock so bad.”_ Viktor licked up his palm, slicking his hand before returning it back to his center. _“Make it wet for you… to ride.”_ Viktor clutched at his balls with the other hand. 

_“Or maybe you would like it more if I take you, face down on the mattress with your ass in the air.”_ Yuuri added in a low, possessive voice, _“I would fuck you until you cum so hard, you’d cry.”_

“ _God! Yes, please! I-I want your cock to fill me up!”_ Viktor groaned. As Viktor stroked himself he realized that he had lost at his own game. He imagined the man on the other end of the line behind him, giving him everything he had and stretching him perfectly. Viktor could feel his orgasam buildng steadily, and towards a level of pleasure he never thought he could accomplish with only his hand. 

_“Oh fuck…! Nik! いきそう / Ikisou!”_ He was so close.

_“Yes Yu! Fill me up!_ _Pozhaluysta!_ _”_ The Russian panted as he continued to spill all over himself and the blue leather of his couch. 

With one last stroke, Yuuri came on his covers. Not even minding the mess he was making, he shouted out and listened to the heavy breaths coming from the other man. Never in his life imagined that he could come so hard from simply talking with someone on the other side of the world. He wished, now more than ever, that he could see Nik’s face. To be near him.

Viktor’s breaths eventually became even. The other end of the line had been quiet for some time. _“Yu....? Are you there?”_

_“That was… wow.”_ He whispered blushing, coming back to his usual self as the rush of orgasm passed. Then he smirked and teased _. “I won.”_

Viktor’s lips stretched across his face, dawning the most genuine smile he had worn in ages. _“Yes, you did. And I have never been more happy to lose.”_ Viktor was so joyful he was sure that the other man could hear the smile in his voice. 

_“Mmm… you can get me back next time...”_ He snapped his mouth shut when he realised what he’d said. _“... if you… I mean we don't have to. But I’d do it again sometime. If you’d like,”_ He babbled in a small voice.

Viktor had twisted his fleece about his body, paying no mind to the mess he made. He was always a victim of post orgasmic fatigue, so he didn't mind Yu going on about doing it again. The other man couldn’t understand. _“Yu. Do you realize that that, even just on the phone, this was almost the best sex I have had in my life? I absolutely want to do this again.”_

_“Good. Me too,”_ he said, relaxing and succumbing to the sleepiness that had taken him. _“....’m sleepy. Nap time?”_

Viktor’s voice was slow, obviously spent as well, _“Mhum,”_ he hums in agreement _, “I want you.”_

_“I wish… we could be together and cuddle. I always do. I'm an octopus,”_ he giggled sleepily.

_“Octopus?”_ Viktor questions with a laugh. _“Yu is a cuddly octopus! My cuddly octopus.”_

_“Yeah. I'm a compulsive hugger.”_ He was just talking nonsense now. _“Well I better sleep a bit for real. Can I text you later?”_

Viktor yawned, _“But I want your octopus hugs.”_

_“When we meet, I'll hug you for 24 hours straight.”_

Viktor, completely dazed, smiled and agreed happily, _“Perfect.”_

  
  


_“Good night Nik…”_ Yuuri said with a yawn before stretching in his bed, careful not to touch the mess he made.

_“Goodnight,_ _lyubov moya.”_

_***_

A few weeks passed and the two kept in contact almost every day, adding regular phone calls to their routine.

Viktor received his costume for the ice show he was invited to that month just in the nick of time. There were some last minute scheduling conflicts with the show hosts and his manager but the arrival of his costume ensured that he was going to perform. He did not have the opportunity to train with the other skaters in advance given that the event was being held in the United States and that he was a last minute addition to the roster. He did communicate with the choreographers online so he was none the less prepared. 

He put his new costume on and modeled it for Makka who was always just as excited as he was for new outfits. He snapped a selfie, barely revealing some parts of the new garment and posted it to Instagram with the caption: 'Guess where I’ll be next week?' A low key reveal just as planned, designed to generate hype and sell out any remaining tickets to the performance. After he posted, he opened up his Discord app, sending a message to Yu. 

**MakDaddy:**

_Yu! Are you up yet? o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o_

**Viktorlicius:**

_Yup! I'm getting ready, I'm gonna be away for work for a few days soon so I am preparing my bag! ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／_

**MakDaddy:**

_Oh that's nice. Still in the US?_

**Viktorlicius:**

_Yeah..._

**MakDaddy:**

_o(*≧□≦)o DAAA!!!!_

_I was going to be really sad if you were going to be leaving right when I was about to arrive!_

**Viktorlicius:**

_You are gonna be in the US?! Seriously?!_

Suddenly, without much thought, Yuuri got really excited. He had grown very fond of Nik since they had begun talking. Yuuri felt like could really speak about anything with him… and the hot phone sex was definitely a bonus. 

**MakDaddy:**

_DA!!! I didn’t mention it because I wasn't sure if it would work but all of the travel plans aligned and I will be heading out in three days!_

**Viktorlicius:**

_Can I ask where you are going? You don't have to tell me._

Viktor looked at his phone. He knew that the moment he brought up his travel plans that this question was coming. Just last night they had professed again their desire to hold each other into the night. Weeks had gone by, successfully concealing his identity from the other man, but this could not go on forever, right? He had to come clean about who he was. Confessing in person was the only option. It wasn’t like Yu would take him seriously if he said, “Yu, I know I have been going by Nik, but my real name is Viktor Nikiforov.” 

This would be a turning point in their relationship. Either Yu would accept his identity or he would lose the one person who had become most dear to him, despite their relationships unconventional nature. Viktor trusted Yu and hoped with everything he had that the man would accept him. He had to lay his heart out on the line, and he was willing to do that for Yu. 

Viktor had a plan. If Yu was close enough to the show venue he would simply ask him to attend the show. If he was too far to drive there, Viktor would insist on paying for him to fly in for the show. It was still four nights from now, plenty of time to make travel arrangements. If Yu declined the plane ticket, Viktor would insist, claiming that he would have already had spent that (and more) pampering him if they had been together in person all along and that it would be the best opportunity they would have together to see their favorite skaters together. It was a perfect plan, absolutely no way it could go wrong. 

**MakDaddy:**

_New York City._

_I know it is a stretch.. It's a huge country but I figured if there was a chance you might be close.. I want to meet you._

Yuuri stared at the screen with his heart pounding. They were going to be in the same city… should he tell him? He was scared because he knew that if he were to tell Nik that they were both in New York and if he agreed to meet him, it would all end in disaster. What would he think of him? He would be so ashamed… but he had to tell him.

**Viktorlicius:**

_I will be in New York. For work…_

Viktor jumped up into the air with joy! What are the odds that they would be in the same place at the same time? Viktor put his phone down and danced around the room, riling Makka up. “Makka! Baby! I get to meet him!” Life could not be more perfect than it is at this moment. “This moment calls for wine, right girl?” Viktor went to the rack to select a bottle. He grabbed his finest label and a crystal glass before running back to his room to make plans with Yu. 

**Viktorlicius:**

_But I can't meet you._

Sending that message had been so heartbreaking for Yuuri, but he wanted to be honest with Nik, for the few things he could.

If Viktor had already poured his wine, it would have spilled all over his duvet. Dropping his glass immediately and rubbing his eyes to ensure that he read the message correctly. 

**MakDaddy:**

_u dont want to see me?_

God, Yuuri could hear Nik's heart breaking from across the world. 

**Viktorlicius:**

_I do. So much… but there are things you don't know about me and I'm not sure I can tell you._

**MakDaddy:**

_But, I thought you trusted me! I trust you_

**Viktorlicius:**

_It's not about trust. I just… I'm scared of what you would think of me once you know. I don't want you to see my shortcomings._

**MakDaddy:**

_Please Yu. I Promise that I wont judge you for whatever it is that you don't want to tell me. I feel like i truly know you and seeing you in person won't change how i feel._

**Viktorlicius:**

_It will. I'm sure of it. I'm sorry, please don't be mad…_

He was gonna lose Nik but it couldn't let him know who he was. He was so overwhelmed and just wanted to cry. 

**MakDaddy:**

_if you think that me seeing you would change the way i feel about you, you dont know me at all_

_why would you even tell me that you were going to be in new york if you didn't want to see me you could have said you are in Alberta and I would not have known the difference_

**Viktorlicius:**

_Because I’d never lied to you._

**Viktorlicius:**

_I might have omitted a few details but I’ve never lied to you and I don't want to start now._

Viktor had a plan, the perfect plan and now it was crumbling before his eyes. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he was left feeling truly and utterly broken. He was going to reveal his identity to Yu. He was going to take the big step because Yu is worth it. Clearly, he wasn't worth it to Yu. 

**MakDaddy:**

_How selfish of you_

**Viktorlicius:**

_Nik… please. I may be selfish but I need you in my life. Really. You are so important to me. I don't know what to do…_

Yuuri typed with tears in his eyes and shaking hands. He was going to lose Nik either way, wasn’t he? But he was a selfish coward and couldn't tell him the truth.

**MakDaddy:**

_Nor do I_

Viktor called Makka to bed, who was a little whiplashed from Viktor’s emotional state. Usually, Viktor was the one to fuck things up when it came to relationship attempts. This time he had been so careful, believing that hiding his identity until he really knew the man would break the cycle of heartbreak that defined his romantic history.

**Viktorlicius:**

_Please… don't disappear completely from my life. I beg you. I know it's my fault but I need my friend._

Viktors heart stopped. Friend. _Friend_. Really? Friends don’t have phone sex with each other nearly every night. 

**MakDaddy:**

_Im sorry, I seem to have misunderstood the nature of our relationship_

**Viktorlicius:**

_No. No you haven't but… we live so far away and how can we do this? And I mean it I would consider you my friend even if we were married. Friendship is the base of any relationship for me._

“What mockery it is to be discussing the foundations of a relationship with me when the man won't even agree to see me!” Viktor went red with frustration. 

**MakDaddy:**

_I didnt intend on proposing I just wanted to see you._

_I would think that seeing one another would be a part of a relationship foundation, but what do i know, thanks for the relationship advice, friend_

Yuuri flinched on seeing the messages. He deserved this, he didn't mean to be giving relationship advice, he didn't want Nik to think that he didn't feel something for him even if he called him his friend. He was terrible with people and he knew it very well.

**Viktorlicius:**

_You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what more can I say… be mad at me but don't disappear. Please._

**MakDaddy:**

_But i am guessing you still will not agree to meet me_

**Viktorlicius:**

_No. I can't._

**MakDaddy:**

_So I should be ok with you passing up a perfectly reasonable opportunity for you to see me, act like nothing has changed and allow you to continue to use me for phone sex? I have been used before but damn._

**Viktorlicius:**

_We don't have to do that. We don't have to talk about the fic ever again either. I just want to talk to you._

_I wish I was brave enough to meet you… I swear I never intended nor I will ever intend to use you in any way._

Viktor wanted to believe him. Just a few minutes ago he was ready to trust the man with, well, himself. However, his refusal to meet was just too off putting. Viktor had fallen for the guy that was there just to use him too many times and he didn't know if he could trust his heart with this man any longer. Yu’s blatant begging for his attention in combination with his unwillingness to meet just did not align with what Viktor needed in a relationship at the moment. He didn't know what to do so he just didn't. He clicked off his phone and buried his face into Makka’s soft comforting fur. 

When Yuuri realised he wouldn't be getting an answer he collapsed on bed and sobbed quietly. He deserved this. Nik was right. He was selfish. Why couldn't he just get over his anxiety and meet him? Not meeting him brought him the same results. Nik hated him and he probably wouldn't write to him anymore. It hurt.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Friday! And that means... New York ice show time! what is gonna happen with those two idiots? ;)  
> Honestly, the response to this story blew me away. thank you so much for all the kind words, you are one of the few joys in these boring quarantine days.
> 
> Thank you again to @ZB_121 that really saved my butt in this chapter, helping me to make sense of the mess this chapter was lol <3
> 
> As always please subscribe and leave kudos!  
> Comments make me happy <3  
> Enjoy!

Yuuri arrived at the hotel in New York with bags under his eyes and a broken heart. He very well knew that it was his own fault and that he shouldn't complain about the consequences of his actions, but not talking to Nik for even one day broke him. 

Luckily the show organizer had Invited Phichit Chulanot who was an amazing friend and was an expert in how to comfort Yuuri when he had trouble with his anxiety. He was even comfortable enough to ask Phichit for cuddles when he needed them. They had met by chance, being roomed together in college, and had almost instantly become best friends.They even ended up in bed together a couple of times, but they both agreed that there was just a strong friendship there and that nothing more than that could blossom between them.

Yuuri was extremely grateful to have Phichit around so that he wouldn’t be left alone to obsess over what could have been with Nik every single moment. Yuuri was certain that he’d never hear from him again and everytime it popped into his mind he was brought to the verge of tears. How could he miss someone he had never met this much? 

He spent two days practicing the choreography for the show. It wasn't too difficult since his part was brief and the rest of the show was composed of old gala performances, but he wasn't in the right mind and kept messing up.

“Yuuri… are you ok man?” Phichit asked at the end of one rehearsal. 

“I'm fine. Just tired,” Yuuri lied as he unlaced his skates.

“Don't lie to me. Is it still about that guy you were talking to online?”

“I know, it's stupid, I didn't even know him…” Yuuri admitted looking down.

“It's not normally like you to get so close to people…I understand what you are going through, remember Paolo? It may have been for the best that you never actually met because it would be harder. I mean what if he has a weird mustache? Ew!”

Yuuri laughed at that, imagining this old dude with a pedo moustache. He was really glad Phichit was there with him.

“Plus you know what?” his Thai friend added in a lower voice “You get to see Viktor! You must be excited about that!”

And Yuuri really was. He couldn't avoid being a little anxious about sharing the ice with him, but reading that he was going to be at the show had gotten him through the past few days.

***

The flight to the States was absolutely dreadful. Viktor’s Aeroflot connecting flight was delayed for 2 hours and there was turbulence for most of the journey so he could not get up to stretch his legs. The 12 hours he had to wallow in the loneliness of losing Yu was most unpleasant. He had already seen the 15 movie options available on the seat back screen and the music he brought was failing at being louder than his thoughts. Halfway though the flight he ordered some Vodka but the drink in combination with the turbulence made things worse. 

As soon as Viktor touched down he called Chris, thank God he was there! He was in desperate need of an actual meal and, without Yakov there to scold him, decided he wanted to eat some greasy comfort food. The hours of travel and his lackluster mood showed as he sat in the booth awaiting his friend. 

“You, my friend, look like death.”

The unmistakable Swiss accent drew the Russian man from his grim thoughts. Faking a smile he got up to hug Chris, “It is so good to see you too.” 

“You know this all comes from a place of love, Mon amie.”

“Da. Da. But love is the problem.”

“Always the romantic. But alas the world might be too mean for your delicate heart.” Chris smiled softly at him and sat down at the table. “How are you feeling?”

“Wonderful,” Viktor said dryly as the waitress approached the table to take their order. 

“You look wonderful,” the Swiss added sarcastically.

Viktor rolled his eyes. He had not even looked in the mirror since the flight. “I just can't stand that he is right here, in this city, and doesn't care enough to see me. I don't know what I did wrong. I don't want to be here.” Viktor rested his head on his hands, propping himself up on the table with his elbows. 

“How rude... And here I hoped you were happy to spend some time with me, your dear friend Christophe.” 

Viktor pouts aborably. 

“Vitya, cherie, do you know what I think about the whole situation?”

Viktor hums questioningly in response.

“You got attached too quickly because you had the freedom of anonymity. And that is normal for someone like you… but you have to remind yourself that he is a fan of yours and he has no idea he was talking to you. You have no idea who you were talking to either. Even if it was nice to be genuine like that with someone, it could have ended much worse.”

Viktor scratched at a dent on the table with his fingernail, taking in his friend’s words. “You're right. Even if it doesn't make it hurt any less.” 

Their food arrived and what Viktor had thought would be incredibly appetizing, but now his stomach was closed for the realisation.

“You need to drink your pain away. Safely. With someone that doesn't make you do stupid stuff. It's a good thing I'm here, right?”

“Yes, mon amour. I'm sorry... For being like this,” the Russian skater said solemnly as he picked at his fries. “We probably shouldn't get too drunk tonight though, with the show tomorrow. How about we go to the pool tonight, drink tomorrow. It's been ages since I have gone swimming with you.”

***

Viktor got ready for the show in the staging area amongst the other performers. Usually these events were incredibly fun, given that he could socialize with other skaters who are not typically in the competitive circuit with him. 

Swimming with Chris last night helped a lot, but he had not fully recovered emotionally. He picked up his phone several times already that day when he had thought of something he would have shared with Yu. 

A woman with a strange accent had just finished his makeup. In his opinion, it looked utterly ridiculous. She had lined his eyes with an icy blue powder and put a vertical silver sparkly line from his brow bone to the crest of his cheek. She accented the line on his brow with sequins that added an unfamiliar weight to his face. It looked like something Georgi would have worn but he didn't complain; all in the name of the show. 

He had fetched his bag and was looking for a spot to put on his skates when a man in a navy colored warm up suit caught his eye. He had his hands up pressed firmly against the wall, arching his back out in a deep stretch. Viktor could not take his eyes off the curve of his plush behind. The man started to sway his hips back and forth as if to specifically taunt him. Viktor started salivating at the sight. Without any real thought Vikor approached the man, “Hello!” he chirped. 

The man in question didn't respond to Victor's greeting and continued to sway his hips. It was going to become a problem if he kept doing that so close to him. The costume Victor was in was very tight fitting and he really wanted to avoid getting a hard on in public.

Viktor quickly reached out, gracing his hand on the man’s shoulder, “Hello,” he says again. 

The man in front of Viktor jumped so fast he was a blur of motion. Viktor had not intended to startle the poor man so badly. As he tumbled to the floor Viktor immediately crouched down to see if he was okay. _Oh God what if he hurt…_ Viktor’s thoughts came to an immediate halt when he laid his eyes on the one and only Yuuri Katsuki. His breath hitched and pupils flared as he realized he was kneeling over the very subject of his erotic fantasies. Visions of the scenes he had written with Yu flashed in his mind. 

Yuuri was stretching, getting ready to skate, listening to the opening number through his headphones, when he felt a hand touching his shoulder making him jump two feet in the air and fell miserably on the floor, clutching his chest. 

He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself before taking off his headphones and looking up… only to find himself eye to eye with his idol (and wet dream) Viktor Nikiforov. Was this even real? 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered and looked at him, probably searching for injuries, “are you hurt? I didn't mean to scare you!” The sequins glued above his eyes sparkled as he talked. 

He spoke! He was there. It was actually him. Did he say his name? How did he know his name? Yuuri's heart was going so fast that he thought he was about to have a stroke. This was the man he had written his fantasies about, he was the main character of all his dirtiest stories, how was he supposed to look at him in the eyes or talk to him? 

The Japanese felt as if he was about to faint, Viktor seemed to panic, thinking he actually injured a fellow skater. “It looked like you came down wrong.” Viktor reached out to touch Yuuri’s shin. “Your legs, are they ok?” 

“I… yeah. Fine.” _Very eloquent Yuuri_. “Y-you just startled me.” Whoever did that makeup should get an award or something. Victor looked like he had come right out of a dream.

Yuuri’s shakey response was not entirely reassuring and Viktor clearly wasn’t convinced by it. Nonetheless he shuffled to his feet and reached down, offering his hands to Yuuri. “Here, let me help you up.” 

“T-Thanks,” Yuuri said, taking Viktor's hand to hoist himself up. Oh god, his hands were all shaky and clammy, he hoped Viktor didn't realise it. Instead the Russian’s hands were warm, big, and strong… Don't think too much Yuuri. Stop right there…

Viktor let his hands linger on Yuuri’s for a bit longer then one normally would for just simply helping another to their feet. “Again, I am very sorry for startling you. Are you sure you are okay?”

Get it together Katsuki!

“I'm ok, I promise. I was completely somewhere else, lots of things in my mind and… well, we are good.” Yuuri said blushing more when he managed to look right in Viktor's eyes. How could someone have eyes that blue? It wasn't fair to his poor heart.

Viktor reached down for his bag and met those amber eyes again. “I need to put my skates on, care to sit with me?” 

What was happening?

“I… I need to find my friend. And my bag. I'll see you later... maybe?” the young man said in a slightly panicky voice. Viktor was asking him to spend time with him? How? Why? He wanted to run before he embarrassed himself further.

Clear disappointment flashed in Viktor’s eyes before he covered it with a media smile. “Okay, I would hope to!” The silver-haired skater quickly turned to find a place to sit. - _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Viktor! -_ He thought to himself, _\- Acting like you know him just because you role played with someone acting as him. -_ His heart fluttered with feelings as he tried to put as much space between Yuuri and himself as possible. 

When Yuuri turned around he saw Phichit coming towards him with an incredulous expression and his bag in his hands.

“What are you doing?! Go sit with him or I'll throw a skate in your face!” the Thai said in an angry hiss.

“... But how…?” Yuuri tried to reply but was interrupted by his friend’s hand on his mouth. 

Phichit shoved Yuuri's bag into his hands and said, “Viktor Nikiforov asked you to sit with him. I'll make you sit with him if it’s the last thing I do.” Phichit's voice didn't allow an opportunity for rebuttal. 

Yuuri turned and began walking back to where Viktor was sitting, heart pounding so hard he was sure everyone could hear it. 

Viktor was sitting contemplating his interaction with Yuuri when he heard someone clear their throat and Yuuri asking “I.. I found my bag. Still ok if I join you?” It was awkward but so endearing. 

Viktor thanked his years of interview experience for allowing him to speak with a steady voice. However, he found it hard to make eye contact with the exquisit blush that had blossomed on Yuuri’s cheeks. The man was so gorgeous like that, he always was but that blush could bring Viktor to his knees. Since when was the champion so weak for a pretty boy?

“Da! Please, sit!” Viktor shoved his bag from the space next to himself on the bench and kicked it aside, giving the space a pat much too enthusiastically. 

Yuuri sat next to him and silently started to get his skates out, and seemed to be avoiding looking at Viktor. He could do this. Talk. Voice. Ask him anything. What could he talk about? Weather? Food? 

“Ah! Yuuri the little flags on your boots are a cute touch! You can't see them in your videos.” Viktor grabbed the skate that wasn’t in Yuuri’s hand to inspect it more closely. 

Yuuri dropped the skate he was holding and winced at the noise it made. He quickly recovered it and inspected it for damage.

“You watched my videos? Why?” he asked, sounding extremely surprised for some reason that made the Russian frown for a second.

“Oh course I have watched your videos, Yuuri! You are Japan's best!” Viktor leaned in holding up Yuuri's skate and winked. Viktor could swear that he heard Yuuri's breath hitch at the wink. _God why did I wink? Too strong Vitya -_ he chastised to himself.

“Thanks. You too,” Yuuri said, clearly flustered. “No! I mean not Japan’s best. Just best. I… am going to shut up now,” the man added, burying his face in his hands.

Viktor giggled playfully, “Aw don't do that!” He placed his hand lightly on Yuuri’s back to try and soothe the overwhelmed skater. His eyes fell on some other skaters that were queuing up to enter the rink and he realized that he lost track of time talking to Yuuri, the show was about to start. “ _Blya!_ ” Viktor pulled his hand away quickly, “I have got to hurry!” Viktors hands were on his skates putting them on at a lightning speed. 

“Oh! Me too. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to make you late,” Yuuri said, pulling on his skates and lacing them with practiced hands.

“No need to apologize. You’re perfect…”

Yuuri sputtered and blushed madly at that. What? He surely didn't want to say that.

“B-better go. Gomen, Victor.”

Viktor was already on his feet making his way through the curtain. If the show coordinators complained to his manager that he missed his entrance, Yakov would certainly kill him. 

The Japanese followed him, his entrance was just a few skaters after Viktor's, so he didn't have that much time either.

***

It was the best skate Yuuri had ever performed. Period. He had so much fun with everyone… especially Viktor.

Yuuri didn't know how it happened but apparently Viktor thought that he was worthy of his attention. After the small chat they shared, Viktor kept gravitating towards him with his eyes. Just thinking about it made the Japanese man go insane. 

After the show, Yuuri found himself sitting with Phichit. The pair were chatting and laughing; never had the man felt more alive.

  
  


Viktor's attitude changed drastically after his encounter with Katsuki. He actually had fun skating the show. There were a few times when he and Yuuri made eye contact when they shared the icy stage and it made his heart ignite. 

After completing some exclusive interviews intended to be part of the show DVD’s extras, Viktor looked around for Yuuri. It had been a while since the show had ended and the participants had begun to clear out. Viktor looked rinkside, in the staging area, in the locker rooms before panic set in. What if Yuuri had already left? He didn’t have his number yet! 

Viktor felt dread creeping up on him when he began to believe that his search for the Japanese man was futile, until he made his way down the hall towards the exit and there he was, light from the window radiating around him beautifully. Viktor approached, feeling ever so grateful that the japanese had not already left. “Yuuri! Hi!” 

The man looked up from his bag and Viktor smiled at him, happy that he hadn’t lost a chance to spend some more time with him. 

Yuuri probably was dead and in heaven. Things like this didn't happen to him in real life. 

He looked back at his friend Phichit, panicking again, and said friend had the most shit-eating grin he had ever seen on his face. He was gonna kill him when they got back to the hotel.

“Hello, Victor…” Yuuri said shyly.

Viktor rushed the remaining four feet that were between them. He squatted down directly in front of Yuuri, placing his hands on the man's knees. “Any plans for this evening, Yuuri?” The way Yuuri's name rolled off the Russian’s man tongue made the younger man’s blush, reminding him of other occasions he heard it in that accent.

“I… uhmm…” said Yuuri eloquently.

“He's totally free. We have no plans, right Yuuri?” Phichit answered for him grinning like he had just won the lottery. The Japanese man thought of various ways he could kill him that night. Yuuri would probably hide his phone from him for a full day. Yes, that would work.

Viktor glanced at the Thai man, “Oh you must be Chulanont, right?” Without pausing long enough for the other man to answer his question he continued, “Nice to meet you! So Yuuri, since you are free, let's go out!” Viktor tapped Yuuri's knees with both hands to emphasize his enthusiasm for the suggestion. “There's a bar near here that looks really nice!” 

“Out?!” Yuuri said, panicking. “Like _together_?”

Viktor nodded dramatically in agreement. 

“B-but…” he glanced at his friend looking for help but the asshole was inspecting his nails very intensely.

Viktor pressed his hands into Yuuri’s legs as he stood from his squatting position and briefly rubbed the twinge of pain out of his knees. “Come on, it will be fun!” 

He really didn't know what to say. He wanted to, he really did, but he wasn't sure if he could survive a whole evening alone with Viktor. He was freaking out, only a few seconds from running away.

The lack of response from the young man was concerning. The Yuuri that Yu played was a lot less... Nervous? Viktor put a finger to his chin in thought. “Oh! Chris was wanting to go out too, so why doesn't Phichit come along?” 

“We would love that.” Phichit said immediately, suddenly back into the conversation. Yuuri shot him a glance but then nodded and smiled at Viktor. Phichit continued, “What time should we meet you guys?”

Viktor lightly brushed his fringe from in front of his eye and his fingers felt the sequins still glued to his brow. He let out a noise of dissatisfaction before saying, “I need to get this garbage off my face first, so how about seven?” Viktor pulled his phone from his bag, offering it to Yuuri, “Here, give me your number and I will text you with the address!” 

He watched as Yuuri keyed in his number with shaking hands and passed the phone back to him. “I-I'll wait for a message then.”

“Excellent! I will see you soon, Yuuri!” With that, the skater nearly skipped off through the exit doors. 

***

Viktor insisted that he and his friend arrived at the bar early. It was one of the first times in his life that he was actually early to something. He was so wound up that Chris had to force him to have a drink. 

“Chris, he is so much more dreamy in person than I had imagined!” 

Chris glanced at him from over his glass of prosecco and raised his eyebrows.

“Victor your mood swings worry me.” the Swiss says nonchalantly.

Viktor downed his drink to avoid exploring that topic further. 

“Listen to me, and I tell you this with all the love in the world,” Chris put down his glass and looked at the Russian skater right in the eyes. “You are my friend and I know that you are a great guy… but if you are only obsessing over Yuuri because of that damn fanfiction you were writing I'm gonna punch you in your pretty nose. He's a good boy. Don't play him.”

Viktor clutched his chest in offence. “I would never play him! Maybe the writing did inspire me, but it inspired me to reach out to him, to get to know him better. I feel like I already know him... And I know that I don't, not really, but I want to. You can’t blame me for that!” 

“Oh I don't. He is gorgeous, I have eyes. But I'm just warning you. Even you can clearly see that the boy has a weakness for you. Don't break his heart, it seems very delicate,” the Swiss sipped his drink again, “I'm telling you this as I would tell him if we were as close. You two are far more alike than you think.” He added eyeing Yuuri and Phichit from afar and waving at them with a smile.

Viktor would have taken more time to process his friend’s words but his attention was pulled away by the stunning gentleman walking his way. His eyes raked down Yuuri’s body taking in the way his fitted pants hugged his curves. Viktor felt as if the air had been knocked from his lungs. The way his glasses and relaxed hair framed his face were the reason the Russian found it so hard to breath. 

Yuuri walked to them smiling at the two skaters sitting at the bar. He was very nervous but he had his time to process what was happening, so he felt more confident.

He looked at Viktor and he felt blessed. If there was a sexier version of Viktor than one in a skating costume, it probably was Viktor wearing a suit. He could feel the Russian’s eyes all over him, and it made him blush.

Viktor stood, and waited for Yuuri to close the distance between them. “Thank you for joining us. You look wonderful.” Viktor took Yuuri’s hand, kissing it, and assisted Yuuri to the stool beside his own like the gentleman he is. 

The brunette couldn't make it out of the bar alive. He was sure of it. Cause of death: shameless flirting by a gorgeous Russian gentleman.

He couldn't deny that Viktor was flirting with him, he still didn't know why but he was sure he was. He also was sure that he couldn't let himself fall for it. He would enjoy the attention of his beautiful crush for the evening, but that was it. He didn't need to suffer more. He knew it couldn't work for more than a night, apparently he was terrible at maintaining long distance relationships.

Viktor gazed into the deep brown of Yuuri’s eyes and sensed some discomfort. “Please, let me buy you a drink.”

“I'll have some wine, thank you. And you too look lovely.” He said shyly but managed to look in Viktor's eyes.

“ _Spasibo, dorogoy_.” Viktor said with a cool smile, hoping that the real Yuuri liked his Russian just as much at the one from his fiction. “Do you prefer white or red?” 

He felt pride swell in his chest as Yuuri blushed even more, if it was possible, at the foreign words. “You can order what you like most. I'm cool with any wine.” the Japanese answered casually.

“Ah Yuuri! You can't drink just any wine!” Viktor scoffed as he waved the bartender over. “Do you prefer dry or sweet?” 

“I tend to like sweet drinks, usually.” Yuuri glanced at the wine list and admitted defeat. “... But I don't know much about wine even if I like it.”

“Can we get a bottle of your Hermann Wiemer, please?” the russian asked as the bartender left to fill their order and drank the rest of the beverage Chris gave him in one gulp. 

Yuuri fell into silence, looking around the bar while on the other side of Viktor, Chris and Phichit were chatting in hushed tones. The two were probably plotting something. 

The bartender arrived with the wine and opened it as the silence between them became a tiny bit awkward. The poor bartender didn't know what to do so he poured a sample taste in both of their glasses. Viktor took his glass, swirling it under his nose to enjoy the aroma before sipping it. “ _Vkusno_!” He said before placing the glass back down to be filled. 

“Try it, Yuuri!” 

The Russian man watched Yuuri sipping and humming in delight. “It's a very nice wine, good choice…” he said offering Viktor a small smile.

“The show was fun wasn’t it?” Viktor asked on impulse, not knowing what to say. The gorgeous man in front of him made it impossible for the russian man to use the charm he had when flirting with someone. 

“It really was! It's always good getting to skate without the stress of competition, once in a while.” The man answered stiltedly. 

“Right! So you skate for Japan, but online it says you are staying here in the US, _da_?” Wow Viktor. - He internally screamed at himself. 

“Oh…” he looked surprised that Viktor knew that, so much he didn't even question where The Russian had found the information, thankfully. “Yes. I stay in Detroit. It's far from home but at least I have Phichit with me. It helps a little. You are in Saint Petersburg, right?” asked back.

Viktor nodded, “I moved there to skate a long time ago. I have an apartment near my rink. Oh! Speaking of my apartment, Makka is there now! Do you want to see a picture of her?” 

“Of course!! I love Dogs!” said enthusiastically, and Viktor wasn’t surprised, he posted so many photos of Makkachin on instagram and everybody loved her. She was the best girl.

The first picture Viktor offered was one he had made public before but Yuuri cooed at it anyway. “This is my favorite picture of her. I had professional pictures taken last year.” Viktor tapped around a bit more, “And this one I took of her just before I left. She looks a bit sad though because she knows when I am about to leave.” 

“Aaaw poor girl. She will be happy to see you when you are back. Dogs are loyal like this. My parents have a dog. When I go home he's always so happy to see me.” Yuuri smiled, but the smile didn’t really reach his eyes, probably longing for his dog.

“Dogs are just the best. I certainly would not be here if it wasn't for my baby girl.” Viktor finished off his glass of wine. “If you would excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom.” 

“Sure! I will look to see if I can find any pictures of my dog while I wait…” said Yuuri grinning. 

“That would be great!” Viktor answered before going to the toilet.

In the bathroom, Viktor pulled out his phone, his finger hovered over the place where the discord app used to be before he deleted. He erased the app after having giving up the hope that Yu would change his mind about meeting. In the few days following their falling out, he had checked the app far too many times to be considered healthy. The skater was absolutely overjoyed about being on a sort-of-date with Yuuri but deep in his heart he could not help missing Yu. 

  
  


Yuuri unlocked his phone and went to the gallery. He scrolled pictures for a while until he found the latest photo that Mari had sent him of Vicchan. He continued scrolling to see if he had more, until he found a screenshot of an old conversation between him and Nik.

**MakDaddy:**

_Yu, I know you are sleeping right now but I wanted to send this message so you would wake up knowing how happy you make me. Before we met I had been feeling incredibly lonely, I have few people in my life who truly care about me and I feel so lucky to have found you, because you do care. Our talks have allowed me to feel close to someone again and I want you to know how appreciated you are._

It was like receiving a punch in the gut. 

He felt awful about what he did to Nik, especially tonight, going out and flirting with Viktor… it wasn't fair. He was scared of going out with his idol but he did it anyway… Why couldn't he see Nik. Why hadn’t he texted him already? 

“Phichit I can't stay, something came up. Do you mind? I'll wait for Viktor to come back and then I'll go to the hotel.” He said suddenly, eyes frantic.

So when Viktor came back from the toilet Yuuri stood up and looked at him, feeling ashamed. He had to do this, he needed to leave now and see if he could find Nik in some way.

“I'm sorry, Viktor… I need to go.” Yuuri said while nervously twisting his hands.

Viktors joyful expression fell from his face. “Oh,” was all he could mutter. 

“I'm sorry, I'm such a mess. I really am. Something came up and I need to leave. I promise I will text you!”

He didn’t know Viktor well but he could tell that he was trying really hard to look as if Yuuri didn’t just disappoint him. “I understand. Too bad you can't take the wine to-go, huh?” His feeble attempt at a joke was like nails on a chalkboard. 

“I feel so bad… but I will see you at the competition, right? The one in Moscow? I’m sure we can catch up then!”

“Sure.” His voice sounded small and defeated. “See you in Russia, Yuuri.” Viktor looked as if he didn’t know what to do with himself. The japanese man felt ashamed for leaving him like this. But he needed to go.

Yuuri took a couple of steps towards the exit but then stopped. He turned back around and with all the guts he didn't know he had hugged the Russian skater. 

“Thank you for the lovely time. I really hope we can do this again.” He whispered in his ear.

Viktor looked shocked to receive a hug from him but he hugged back anyway. He barely gave the man time to bring his arms around before Yuuri pulled away. “Yes. Again. Definitely.” The russian stammered. 

Yuuri smiled and ran out of the bar… He called a taxi and pulled his phone out as soon as he was on his way to the Hotel.

**Victorlicious:**

_NIK._

_Nik please tell me you can read this._

_I am so stupid. I'm sorry… please If you read this and you are still here in NY… I want to meet you._

_I was so scared, I am still scared. But I need to confront my fear. I'm hurtin myself not doing it, but mainly I'm hurting you… and I don't want to hurt you anymore._

_I do care about you. So much._

***

Viktor stood his ground, turning slightly to meet the shocked stares of Chris and Pitchit. He looked at Phichit questioningly, and rocked back on his heels when he couldn't read anything from the Thai man's expression. 

“Well… more wine? My treat.” Chris said in a small smile, trying to break the tension. Viktor shrugged and stiffly shuffled himself back onto his stool. “… that was weird even for his standards.” Phichit mumbled into his glass.

After a moment Viktor turned slightly towards the group, “Did… Did I do something wrong?” His voice was thick, as if he was holding back tears. He was so confused. He tried to do everything right. Balance his quirky personality with charm. Admittedly the date started out a tad rocky but it seemed to turn around when he brought up Makka. 

Chris shrugged and looked at Phichit. 

The Thai man sighed and said “No, I don't think so… it's been a hard couple of days for Yuuri. He does have some things to figure out. Don't take it personally…” he remained silent for a few seconds and then added “He was actually much more enthusiastic for the show after talking to you… I was very surprised to see him that happy. So it was _definitely_ not your fault.”

Chris gave Viktor a knowing glance. The one look said a thousand words, mainly “Ah Yuuri has some things to figure out, sounds familiar. I told you that you two are more similar than you think.”

It was true. Viktor did have a lot cut out for him in terms of personal growth and relationships. Didn't Chris just warn him about getting too attached too quickly? Maybe the world he had created with Yu where he and Katsuki were practically soul mates had warped his expectations for the evening. 

He could always save his introspection for later, but the open bottle of wine in front of him couldn’t be. This night out was supposed to be about getting over boys, not getting with them. Time to turn this evening around. He poured what was left in Yuuri’s glass into his own, no sense in wasting good wine, and took a long slow drag from the glass. 

Phichit left after finishing his drink, insisting that he pay for it, but the other two men didn’t let him. When he left they sat quietly next to one another as the bartender prepared another bottle for them. 

“I am such an idiot.” Viktor started switching over to french. 

“I always tell you that and you never believe me.” Chris joked around to try to cheer up his friend and filled his glass again.

“If that was supposed to make me feel better, it didn't.” Viktor said with a scowl. 

“I know. You can't blame a man for trying.” the Swiss said sipping his wine and putting on a serious face. He tried to joke around a lot but if a serious talk was needed Viktor knew Chris was there to deliver. “Listen…”

“Ah Chris... Don't give me that look,” Viktor nearly whimpered. 

“You need this look. And also you need to listen to me,” he put his hand on Viktor's shoulder “I can see that you like Yuuri, and I will agree that he likes you as well, I told you before… but, Mon amie, you both need time! First of all you need to decide what to do with Yu because you can't go into another relationship while thinking about another man. Second Yuuri is clearly going through some stuff of his own and he is clearly not the kind of person that opens up straight away to someone.” he patted his friend’s back and got back to his wine to let Viktor think about what he said.

Viktor took the time to consider Chris’s words carefully this time. The silver haired skater took a deep breath to try and release some tension. “I don’t understand why relationships are so hard. You’re right, I don't take my time. This is kind of like what happened with my ex... Why can't relationships be like skating, easy. Natural.” Viktor’s voice was despondent. Yesterday at dinner, he felt broken now he just feels numb. 

“If relationships weren't so hard, bars would run out of business!" Chris joked and then continued, "Why don't you see how you feel about Yuuri after the Grand Prix ends? You have a few competitions together, talk to him without coming on so strong. Get to know him and let him see the real you. Maybe he will open up to you. You are a good egg under all that dazzle.” the swiss smiled bumping him with his shoulder.

Viktor offered a half smile for his friend's words before emptying his glass. Memory of Yu’s message about friends popped in his head. Though it was painful to be friendzoned by the man, maybe he should try to befriend Yuuri before he made any more moves.

“All right now, my boring friend part is done… tonight you deserve to get drunk, so do it while I'm here to keep you from waking up in a dumpster.” Chris smirked and filled Viktor glass again and waved the bartender for another bottle.


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love guys, I'm over the moon for your support.
> 
> As usual a big thank you for her work to my beta @ZB_121 <3
> 
> thank you for the subscripions and the kudos... comments are always welcome! <3

When the two friends went back to the hotel, Chris helped Viktor stumble into his lonely hotel room. The room probably would have been spinning if it wasn't so dark. They’d had three? Four? Bottles of wine after Yuuri had ditched the date. Viktor clung to Chris’s shirt for balance as he turned to face him. 

“Thank you, Chris. Tonight didn't turn out so bad after all, huh?” 

“Four bottles of wine would turn a night around for any man, Vitya,” Chris chuckled. 

Viktor released his grasp on Chris’s shirt swaying a little as he tried to balance on his own accord. The Russian tossed away his coat and slid his button up over his head, freeing himself from the sweaty clothes. He felt restless. He felt restless and giddy. He also felt horny, he realized while taking off his shirt to free his skin from that uncomfortable thing.

Viktor jumped forward hugging the swiss man tightly. “Chris, come cuddle with me! I don't want to be alone!” 

Chris stroked Victor's hair tenderly, “I am sorry sweet Vitya, but that's not a good idea.” The man gently helped Victor to the bed and added “You are way too drunk and way too hurt to make it fun for either of us without any regrets in the morning.” Viktor wined into Chris’s chest. The Swiss kissed his head fondly and went to the door, “Bonne nuit, Mon amie.” and 

left the silver haired man alone in his drunken despair.

The door of the room shut quietly behind Chris and the silence of the room was striking. Viktor made his way to the bathroom, supporting himself with the walls, taking off his remaining clothes as he went. 

He splashed cold water on his face, not noticing his erection until it brushed up against the cold bason of the sink. He reached for his toiletry bag, looking for the small bottle of lube he always had with him, knocking out several other things in his search.

When he finally managed to find the tube, he opened it with unsteady drunken hands and he poured some of the clear liquid over himself. The coolness of it made him shiver. He circled the fingers of his right hand around his center and began to glide his hand back and forth. 

He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He imagined Yuuri’s legs clad in those sinful jeans he had worn that evening and the warmth of the hug that he had received just a few hours ago. The thoughts caused him to quicken the movement of his hand. “Ahh… Yuuri,” the man whispered. He yearned for the younger man's touch. His free hand travelled to his nipples, pinching one hard enough to make himself moan. As his hand continued to pump, he felt more and more needy. He lifted one leg and he rested his foot upon the edge of the tub. He switched hands and reached the slick one down around the curvature of his backside. Two fingers found his pink twitching hole and began to massage it in a circular motion. 

His breaths became heavier with each twirl of his fingers in conjunction with the pumping at this center. His fingers curled inward and the pink flesh gave way to stretch of his fingers. The sensation caused his back to arch off of the wall and he let out a breathy moan. “ _ Da, Yuuri! Eshche! _ " He pushed in deeper. Seeing Yuuri’s face earlier that evening in his mind brought him close. 

What he wasn't expecting was the sudden flashback from one of his calls with Yu. His mental image of Yuuri's face paired with Yu’s voice was what really undid him. After a few more flicks of the wrist and tugs on his center, he released all over himself and the sink, too drunk to care where it went. He moaned loudly, unsure if he was calling out for Yuuri or Yu. 

Viktor weakly leaned onto the countertop and gazed at his reflection, guilt running through his veins. Why did life and love have to be so hard? He took a deep breath, ran his fingers through his hair, and lumbered back to his bed. His guilt could wait until tomorrow.

***

When Yuuri got back to his and Phichit’s hotel room he sat on the bed and plugged his phone to charge. He would've texted Nik again, or called him, but he was probably not even getting his messages. Yuuri was the only person he talked to on Discord, so he probably wouldn't even have the app on his phone anymore. He sighed and hid, still dressed, under the cover.

He felt miserable, why couldn't he have agreed to meet him earlier? What if he screwed up his chance of finding true love? He never met him but that didn't mean he could just not even try for fear of failing. 

He stayed there, wallowing in his pain phone in hand, waiting for a message that might never come.

After what felt like hours he heard Phichit come into the room, closing the door and stopping after a few steps. His friend sighed and walked closer to the bed.

“Yuuri… can I lay down with you? Or do you want to be alone?” He asked simply, knowing the Japanese well and respecting his boundaries.

Yuuri just made space for him and lifted the covers in a clear invite. It wasn't the first time they shared a bed and Phichit was always a good cuddle when he was sad.

The Thai slipped in the space next to him under the comforter and turned to face him looking at the phone in his hands.

“Nik?” Phichit asked simply and Yuuri nodded, then he added “do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not much to talk about. I realised how dumb I've been not agreeing to meet him and now it's too late.” he clutched his phone more and sighed letting Phichit hug him tightly.

“I admit I worry about you. I worried before but it must be quite serious if it made you ditch Viktor Nikiforov at a bar.” 

“Oh god. I totally ditched him, didn't I? He will think I'm a dumbass and never talk to me again…” he covered his face with one hand.

“I wouldn't worry about that. That man likes you, if you apologise properly next time I bet he will even forget about it.” the young man said, stroking Yuuri’s back in a soothing manner. “... but i must admit i thought you were interested too, you guys were hitting off quite well.”

“I… I like Viktor, obviously. He is so handsome and really nice but… I don't know him. Not yet. And for how much all the flirting flattered me, I need to know him better to go further than that. Not to mention that I grew up idolizing the man, it was just a bit too much for me all of a sudden.”

Phichit nodded in agreement, “I understand. So what do you want to do now?” Phichit asked.

“I tried to contact Nik to see if he's still in the city, but he's not online and probably hasn't been in a while. Our flight leaves at 9 am, there’s no way he’ll see them before then. He may never see them. ” Yuuri said sadly.

The Thai skater was thoughtful for a while and then said “Listen it's already midnight, we have to leave the room at 6am so why don't we try to sleep a few hours? You can keep your phone close and turn off notifications on everything except Discord so if he answers you it will wake us up and we can run to meet him.”

It was a reasonable plan. Or it could be if he did actually sleep instead of letting himself spiral. He nodded and hugged his friend. 

“Thank you, Peach.” he said affectionately, nuzzling into the familiar and comforting smell of his friend.

“Do not even mention it. Now sleep, I don't want to have to kick you off the bed tomorrow morning to wake you up.” 

And incredibly enough he managed to sleep a few hours in the arms of his best friend.

***

Viktor thanked the gods that his flight wasn't till 12. Chris, bless the man, had set an alarm on his phone so he had a chance at catching his flight. He was not normally the man to get hangovers, but wine always got him. Viktor wore his darkest sunglasses and hat to avoid media attention so as to not be forced to talk more than necessary with his pulsing headache. 

Since his bags were taken care of it didn't take him long to get to the airport lounge, awaiting the arrival of his plane at the gate. Opening his phone, he texted Chris. 

**Vitya <3: **

_ Whyyy did you let me drink so much! Im suffering ꒰⁎×﹏×⁎꒱՞ _

**Giacobutty:**

_ So you concentrate on the hangover and sleep all the way to Russia. Bonne voyage, amie. _

**Vitya <3: **

_ Je te déteste, mais je t'aime beaucoup _ .

Viktor, for what felt like the thousandth time, looked at the place where his discord app used to be. Was he in the wrong here? Viktor loved what he and Yu had. 

The skater began questioning his actions. Should he have reacted that way just because Yu did not agree to see him? From what he recalled, Yu said he was scared. That he needed Viktor, well Nik, in his life. Despite that, the man was honest about being in New York. Viktor considered this carefully. He was not scared to meet the other man, but he never really placed himself in Yu’s shoes, or skates given that ice skating fanfiction was what had brought them together. Maybe, for some reason he isn’t confident in himself like Viktor is. Viktor could just be rationalizing the other man’s words because he missed him. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss their connection. Either way he found himself downloading the app once again. 

As soon as he did a string of messages popped all at once. 

**Victorlicious:**

_ NIK. _

_ Nik please tell me you can read this. _

_ I am so stupid. I'm sorry… please If you read this and you are still here in NY… I want to meet you. _

_ I was so scared, I am still scared. But I need to confront my fear. I'm hurtin myself not doing it, but mainly I'm hurting you… and I don't want to hurt you anymore. _

_ I do care about you. So much. _

The headache could have been compromising his rational thought, but... he cared. Yu cared about him. Cared enough that he wanted to see him! He couldn’t miss this opportunity!  _ Oh God the messages are from last night. I must call him immediately! - _ Viktor thought, rapidly opening up the call, turning around on the spot and heading to the exit to meet Yu, wherever he was.

***

Yuri had landed in Detroit and only turned his phone on when he arrived at the taxi stand. Phichit was behind because he had left his wallet in the airport toilet, so he was just sitting alone near the smoking area where all the drivers were having their breaks. He was scrolling on Instagram when his phone rang and made him jump. Nik’s caller ID presented on the screen. 

“Oh God he's calling!!” he almost shouted, making a few bystanders turn towards him.

“Nik!” he said enthusiastically, answering the phone.

The other man let out a sigh of relief. “Yu! You answered! I am so so sorry I did not see your messages until now! You want to meet me? I am at the airport now, but name a place and I'll cab over there straight away!” Yu could hear the smile in Nik’s voice.

“Really?!” he answered, so happy that he didn't screw it up altogether, but then he realised, “Fuck!! Nik I just got home. I'm not in New York anymore.” He wanted to cry.

The Russian let out a string of curses aimed at himself for deleting that stupid app. He put his hand to his forehead and made a rapid decision. “Where do you live? I am sure there is a flight there that I can catch.” His voice sounded stressed but hopeful. “This is my fault, for not reading your messages sooner. I want to see you. Let me fix this!” 

“I would really like that… but I have work. Lots of it. I don't think this is the best time.” Yuuri really wanted to see him but he couldn't let him leave everything and fly to Detroit. He had qualifiers in three weeks.

“I promise I would not distract you from your work. I would be worth it to see you, even if just for a moment.” He paused, sounding a bit desperate now, “I care about you, too.” 

“I don't know what to do, there must be some better way… I have this thing…” Yuuri suddenly stopped talking and realised something, “Wait!! I am going to be in Moscow in three weeks!!” almost screamed at his phone.

Viktor’s aching head was spinning. “You are going to be in Russia? And you want to see me when you are there?” Viktor clarifies before getting his hopes up. 

“Yes. YES.” He got up from the bench and paced on the sidewalk. “I am going to be at the skating competition there… And after that I want to meet you.” Yuuri said in a softer voice. 

Viktor gasps. “Ohh Yu! That is absolutely perfect! I will be there!” The man twirled around and headed back to his gate. He was already halfway to the exit of the terminal. The twirl made his head real with pain. He braced himself on the nearest chair, letting out a pained gasp. “Ahh!” He winced, “Got too excited there. I drank a regrettable amount of alcohol last night.” He paused and with a thoughtful tone he said, “Thank you, for agreeing to meet me.” 

“I'm truly sorry for the freak out I had a few days ago… you don't need to thank me, if I didn't act like an idiot we could be talking about meeting again right now. I just hope you won't be disappointed…” Yuuri sat back down on the bench and looked at his shoes. “I missed talking to you so much. I couldn't stop thinking about you…” said tears gathering to the corner of his eyes.

“I could never be disappointed with you, Yu,” he said, regaining the strength to continue forward to his gate. “I could not get you out of my head either.” 

Yuuri smiled and saw Phichit walking towards him. “I need to go now… will you text me when you land?” He asked in almost a whisper, smiling so broadly his cheeks were hurting.

“Of course I will,  _ dorogoy _ .” After saying their goodbyes Viktor turned back to his gate with a lighter heart.

Everything was going to be ok. Just a few weeks.

***

Viktor was happy to be home, mostly because of Makkachin. It was a little lonely, but he was able to get some real sleep in his own bed, so that was nice. 

Thankfully, Yakov had given him the day off to adjust to the jet lag before his next practice so he decided to take Makka for a long walk on the beach. 

It was a beautifully dreary day. The leaves lining the street to the bay were colored in vibrant reds, yellows, and oranges. This time of the year was always most beautiful. 

The pair strolled down the shoreline for hours. He stopped for a coffee to warm up at one of the bay shops, getting a cup of water for Makka as well. He was enjoying his drink on a nearby bench with his tired pup nestled between his legs when his phone dinged. 

**Victorlicious:**

_ Enjoying your day off? _

_ I'm working and studying today… kill me now.  _

_ I can't wait for school to be over. My last exam is the first week of December. _

**MakDaddy:**

_ Da, the fall colors are beautiful today! I wish I could help but I doubt I could. What do you study?  _

**Victorlicious:**

_ I am Pre-med Biology right now with a minor in chemistry and sports management. After I want to apply to physical therapy school.  _

_ If I actually manage to get in at all, that is. _

**MakDaddy:**

_ Wow! You must be so smart, Yu. I am sure you will get in!  _

**Victorlicious:**

_ If I was actually smart I would've chosen something easier lol _

  
  


**MakDaddy:**

_ Well you must be smart with all that science. I happen to think smart is sexy. ;)  _

**Victorlicious:**

_ Flatterer. You will rethink that once you see me with bags under my eyes and crying over my notes. #truestory _

**MakDaddy:**

_ Not to worry malysh, I have the perfect skin care regimen for darkness under the eyes (￣∀￣) _

**Victorlicious:**

_ I have to go now *sigh* back to the books. Talk to you soon. _

**MakDaddy:**

_ (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`) _

_ I’ll wait for you until then  _

**Victorlicious:**

_ *blows kisses* _

Maybe Viktor was, again, coming on too strong. He should have probably turned the flirting down a bit just after their first fight, but flirting came so naturally with Yu, it was hard not to. Falling back into their pattern of conversation was all too easy, and he very much enjoyed it. 

**MakDaddy:**

_ *catches it on lips* _

When the breeze started to get a bit chilly Victor decided to walk back home, passing through the park since Makka loved to play with the fallen leaves. 

He watched his pooch run around and took some pictures. He couldn’t send them to Yu, he still didn’t know who he was and Makkachin was decidedly a giveaway.

He realized then that he could still send them to Yuuri, he seemed to be very happy to talk about puppies with him and he wanted to be his friend so he had to work on that.

**Viktor:**

_ *picture of Makka outside with a red leaf in her mouth* _

**Yuuri:**

_ Omg she is so cute! Thanks for the treat on this busy day. Training. Life. Regretting some choices that made me this busy. Ahahah _

**Viktor:**

_ Well if you ever need a Makka pick-me-up you know where to get it! I know it gets hard, but if you stick with it and believe in yourself you won’t regret it. See you in Russia.  _

**Yuuri:**

_ I'll hold you to your words. :) Thanks Viktor! See you soon…  _

Yuuri sat back in his chair and looked at his phone… he was actually texting with Viktor now. Like, for real. It wasn't a roleplay or a fanfiction.

He still didn't know the man but he couldn't deny that he was so handsome it hurt.

He felt a rush of shame: Could he still think of Viktor that way, now that he knew him? And now that he was so set on figuring things out with Nik?

**Viktorlicius:**

_ Random question because I would procrastinate even my death… _

_ Does it weird you out if I still am a Viktor fan, still write porn, still roleplay about him, even if I really want things to work out between us? _

Viktor chuckled to himself, and shook his head. It may be conceited, but Yu’s fantasies about him are an incredible turn on. Yu’s question made him wonder what his reaction would be when they finally meet in a few short weeks. The poor man would probably melt, but Viktor liked when he could turn his partners to putty in his hands. 

**MakDaddy:**

_ *Yu procrastinates, I win*  _

_ Why would being a fan of someone bother me, Yu? Things have worked between us and the porn is what started it all…  _

_ Plus, I am a Yuuri fan, write porn and roleplay about him too. I mean have you SEEN his ass? ( *¯ ³¯*)♡ _

Yuuri blushed deeply and hid his head between his arms on the table. Did Nik really just say that? Well at least he knew Nik was attracted to him already.

**Viktorlicius:**

_ Haven't noticed, I don't find him particularly attractive. _

There. Casual answer. Relax Yuuri.

**MakDaddy:**

_ (」゜ロ゜)」 _

**Viktorlicius:**

_ You are right. It's just a fantasy anyway, right? _

Yuuri sighed and smiled. They both were so weird, but he loved it. He looked around at his Viktor’s posters and then back to his phone.

**MakDaddy:**

_ I am still in shock over here…  _

_ *picture of Yuuri *  _

_ *picture of Yuuri *  _

_ *picture of Yuuri *  _

_ *picture of Yuuri *  _

_ If you think THATS not hot, I must ask, are you even gay?  _

_ (╯’□’)╯︵ ┻━┻ _

“W-why are there so many photos of my ass online?!” he whispered exasperated under his breath. The fact that Nik found him so sexy was admittedly turning him on but he tried to ignore it.

**Viktorlicius:**

_ *Picture of Viktor*  _

_ *Picture of Viktor*  _

_ *Picture of Viktor*  _

_ Not hotter than this, that's for sure... _

**MakDaddy:**

_ Oh honey that is debatable  _

_ Yuuri Katsuki’s ass is the hottest ass in all of figure skating. Fight me! (ง •̀_•́)ง _

**Viktorlicius:**

_ Well, Russian accent is sexier and I will fight you for that.  _

**MakDaddy:**

_ Boy bring it!  _

_ Why don't we put it to the test, bc your accent is much sexier in my opinion.  _

***NIK CALLING***

_ “Moshi Moshi.”  _ Yuuri answered, he decided to go full on Japanese for Nik.

Viktor gaped into the phone. “Ahhh! See much sexier, Yu. I won't lie, looking at those pictures of Yuuri turned me on, but your voice is going to do me in.” 

Yuuri giggled embarrassed for both statements and said, “Well, that makes two of us… I have my Viktor posters here and talking to you makes it even better…” he palmed his half hard cock in his pants.

Viktor’s mind haluted. Posters? A dusting of pink spread across his porcelain cheeks at the thought. “What-What ones do you have?” 

“Here I have the latest ones, my roommate got them for me… one is the promotional for worlds and the other is from a photo shoot he did in a fashion magazine this summer.”

Viktor recalled posing for the pictures Yuuri just described. It had never occurred to him that someone would use his posters in such a way, and he found he liked it.

“But I have way more in my old room in Japan… Even from Juniors.” Yuuri added in a playful tone.

Viktor’s cheeks heated more at Yu’s declaration, even his nose blushed. “Does looking at the posters turn you on, malysh?” 

“When I'm in the right mood… I would spend the whole day touching myself otherwise.” He joked with a small snort.

Vikor hummed, “Are you in the right mood now?” The Russian retrieved his laptop and powered it up. 

“With you talking to me like that, how can I not be, Nik?” Yuuri whispered at the phone and then brought his hand on his trousers again, moaning lightly.

Opening the web, he searched, “Yuuri Katsuki hot.” Then he suggests, “Humm… let's try something new. Call me Viktor… only if I can call you Yuuri.” 

Yuuri almost dropped his phone at that. This was bad. So bad. But it made him so hard that he couldn't think anymore, since all the blood for his brain had gone down south. 

“Bless the internet.” The Russian panted, “So many hot pictures of him.”

“... are you googling m-Yuuri's pictures?” He’d almost slipped that time.

Viktor grunted in a way that could only be interpreted as agreement. 

“Does looking at him and hearing my voice turn you on, like your voice does to me, Viktor?” Yuuri said, marking the name at the end of the question.

“Ahhh! Yu-Yuuri Da! It does so much.” Viktor had settled on a lovely shot of him in tight trainers that showcased Yuuri’s bulge. 

“We are so weird doing this… but I'm so turned on I don't even care anymore.” He knelt on the bed in front of one of the posters. “I want you, Viktor. I always wanted you… I saw you at the Ice Show. You were so beautiful.” Yuuri added pulling down his pants and taking his erection in one hand.

The mention of the performance pulled him out of his roleplay head space for a moment.  _ This is just too good. Yu really knows his stuff. I wonder if he saw the show? - _ Viktor thought. With a deep breath Viktor refocused, “Da, Yuuri. That's good. At the show… at the show, I wanted you.” Viktor made quick work of removing his pants and sliding out of his shirt. The Russian closed his eyes and palmed himself to the thought of Yuuri in the costume he wore for the performance. 

“I wish I would’ve invited you to my room after…” Yuuri said, stroking himself slowly and breathing hard.

Viktor wished that too, but nothing was stopping him from imagining that now. “This is our fantasy. Why don't you ask me, Yuuri?” 

“Viktor, why don't you come up to my room? We can have one last drink…” he said imagining that the evening they spent together went better than it did.

“I grab your hand gently, and give it a kiss. I thought you would never ask,  _ zvezda moya _ .” The Russian man would have definitely accepted the invitation that night if Yuuri had offered. 

Yuuri remembered the lips of the Russian on his hand and shivered. “I pull you to my room and as soon as we are inside I… Uh.. slam the door closed and trap you against it with a kiss?” He said unsure.

“Please do that Yuuri. I would like that.” imagining Yuuri slamming him into the door was all too easy. Viktor sat back in his chair and slid his briefs to the side to expose his length. 

“Good. Viktor, you are so gorgeous. I can't stop looking at your eyes… I've never seen eyes so blue in my life. I would definitely want to get rid of all your clothes as soon as possible, though.”

The praise had Viktor reeling with pleasure. He stroked his center idley, wanting to make this last. “I put this on in hopes that you would be the one to take it off, Yuuri. I want you to undress me but I can't help myself from going for those beautiful lips again.” 

“I undress you blindly while kissing you, going from your lips to your neck and to your now exposed chest.”

Viktor put his phone on speaker, resting it on his thigh so he could rub his chest, imagining the Japanese man’s lips. All he could do was moan, so taken by Yu’s voice. 

“When you are all naked for me, I bring you to my bed and tell you to lay down while I undress for you. Would you like a show, Viktor?” He asked with a grin, still teasing himself maddeningly.

“ _ Ebat’ _ , Yuuri. God I do. Please. Can I touch myself while I watch you undress for me?” He couldn’t imagine anything hotter than Yuuri Katsuki himself taunting him like that. “I need to. I am so hard. So hard for you.” Speaking the words into the phone was just as hard. 

“Sure you can… you can also watch me while I get ready for that hard cock of yours. Or would you like to do the honours, Viktor?” He said, leaning to get the lube from his bedside table and squeezing some on his fingers.

“Mhmm, malysh, come here! I grab you in my arms when you get close I press you into the bed with my body. My hands go right to our dicks. I want to hold them close together so we can feel the heat from our bodies.” Viktor rubs the underside of his length wondering what it would feel like if it was truly pressed up against Yuuri’s. 

Yuuri moaned and stroked himself faster “Mmmm Viktor. You feel so good against me… ah!” he brought his hand to his hole and gently pushed a finger inside.

“What beautiful sounds you make, Yuuri.  _ Yebena mat' _ ! I need lube.” Viktor made haste to his bedroom. He jumped on the bed and reached for the bottle sitting out on his night stand. “Mmmm. That's better.”

Yuuri pushed his middle finger up to find his prostate, gently brushing it. “Ahh! Yes, Viktor! Faster. Harder.” He said tightening his grip on his now leaking erection and fucking himself with his finger. He was already so close.

“Anything for my Yuuri.” Viktor breathed into the phone. “I lean up and straddle your body, holding us together with one hand, stroking your chest with the other. I move so we rub together fast, just like you want.” 

“Oh…! I'm gonna… are you…” he could barely moan a few words feeling the familiar heat pool at his hips.

Viktor had heard Yu cum on the phone before, but this time the man sounded so overcome with feelings. It was absolutely beautiful. He wished he could have recorded the sounds the other man had made. “Beautiful Yuuri,” Viktor gasped but it was hard to put into words how much he appreciated the man’s noises. 

The Japanese breathed hard, trying to calm his heart. He was still shaking for the strength of his orgasm. He could now hear Nik’s hand working fast on his center. 

“Cum for me, Viktor. I want to hear you cum with my name on your lips.” He said in a breathless whisper.

Almost as if on command, Viktor’s seed shot from his body, covering his chest. “Da, Yuuri!” He screamed. The man nearly choked on his words but managed to get out, “So, so good for me.” 

After Nik seemed to catch his breath, Yuuri said, “This was… something,” feeling stunned by what had happened. His hand was sticky and he’d probably have to change his sheets. “Not in a bad way, just…. Insane.” He added before he started to laugh softly.

Viktor smiled, grabbing a towel that was in reach of the bed to clean himself. He had used the towel before but he didn't feel like going to get another. “Insanely good you mean.” Viktor breathed deeply, “I never imagined something like this would be so good.” 

“Me neither.” Yuuri said, smiling before taking on a more serious tone. “I'm sorry if I… I mean about the fight. You said I made you feel used. It's not my intention. Sex is a thing but I like the connection we have.” He added talking softly.

The comment jarred Viktor from his post orgasim euphoria.. It truly had not been a fair thing to say to the man but at the time it felt true. “That was me… I overreacted.” Viktor considered his next words carefully, not sure how to explain his feelings with words. “All I have ever known from my past relationships has been heartbreak. I don’t… I don’t know quite how to say this but when you didn’t want to meet it made me feel like you didn’t want me for me. Like you only wanted me for our conversations. I know that it’s not true, and that you do care, I was just mad at the time.” 

“I understand… it's difficult sometimes to manage my anxiety, but I want to be better for you.” Yuuri said, picking up his trousers and putting them back on slowly. 

Yu’s words tugged at Viktor’s heart. How could an online relationship make him feel more than he ever had in a real life relationship before? He needed to meet Yu and find out if he could have this, and figure out if his feelings were just because of the anonymity, as Chris suggested, so they could both move on, one way or another.


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday!! I'm beyond excited to share this chapter with you.
> 
> The response we are getting for this is blowing us away! all of your comments give us life. THANK YOU!
> 
> ... and a huge thank you to my lovely beta @ZB_121 for helping us every chapter <3
> 
> also make sure to check out the wonderful art from @Solnyshko_UK! *.* follow the link in the chapter!
> 
> Please leave kudos and subscribe!

Yuuri had just finished his free program skate for the Rostelecom Cup. He wasn't completely satisfied by how it went, he probably wasn't even going to get to the podium for that, but he had done worse. It was all because of his jumps. When the Japanese flubbed one he started to get on his own head and all the rest ended up downgraded or shaky.

He didn't feel too upset though because his mind was occupied by the excitement (and a bit of worry, if he had to be honest) of meeting Nik.

Plus he would get to see Viktor skate in just a few hours. He was beyond excited for the new free skate, Viktor had been very secretive about music and outfit up to this point. 

**MakDaddy:**

_ Yuuuuu! I can't wait to see you! _

Yuuri smiled at his phone and started typing the response.

**Viktorlicius:**

_ Me too, Nik!! I feel like I'm drunk and exhilarated… *starts jumping and running in place* lol _

**MakDaddy:**

_ (*≧▽≦) Are you really drunk?  _

**Viktorlicius:**

_ Maybe just adrenaline drunk.  _

(((＼（＠v＠）／)))

**MakDaddy:**

_ Haha! That's good at least, given that it is not even past noon _

**Viktorlicius:**

_ So, are you here in Moscow already or are you arriving in the afternoon? _

Yuuri was suddenly impatient to know if he and Nik were in the same city as him. 

**MakDaddy:**

_ Da! I am here, solnyshko moyo! _

Viktor had just arrived at the rink. He really wanted to see Yuuri’s program but the anticipation of seeing Yu prevented him from sleeping well the night before so he napped until he was expected to begin warming up. 

**Viktorlicius:**

_ I'm at the rink. JJ is about to start his Free.  _

**MakDaddy:**

_ Eww _

  
  


**Viktorlicius:**

_ He's good but can't even hold a candle to Viktor… I get to see him skate and meet you on the same day…  _

_ Best day ever. _

Viktor smiled at his phone. How could he even respond to such a declaration? He tried to play it cool. Seeing Yu’s face when he would reveal his identity, it was going to be the biggest surprise he could pull off. His heart skipped at the thought of it. 

**MakDaddy:**

_ Seems to me like you are a lucky man ;)  _

**Viktorlicius:**

_ I'm lucky that I got to know you, for sure… <3 _

Yuuri felt particularly emotional at that moment.

**MakDaddy:**

_ And I you. So Yu, What is the plan specifically? Should we meet for dinner or should we go straight to the hotel? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

**Viktorlicius:**

_ Perv. ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮ _

**MakDaddy:**

_ Only for you, zolotse moyo. _

**Viktorlicius:**

_ I want to be wooed a little. I'm not THAT easy lol _

_ Jokes aside, I think it's best to have dinner and talk first… I have things I need to say to you. _

**MakDaddy:**

_ Your right... I just can’t help that you do things to me. It's your doing that I am as horny as a teenager (;¬_¬) _

**Viktorlicius:**

_ We will see, tomorrow, if you behave tonight… (^_−)☆ _

**MakDaddy:**

_ You truly want to end me don't you!  _

**Viktorlicius:**

_ Listen, I need to go change and shower when this all finishes. I'm disgusting, I've been here for hours already. We could meet at the restaurant nearest the rink at 7? _

Viktor was weaving himself in and out of clusters of people as he made his way to the warm up area. He brought his phone closer to his face to read the message clearly.  _ “Aren’t there two restaurants near the rink?” _ the Russian thought. In an instant the man's world became a blur, and his refined center of gravity went haywire. 

A moment of panic took hold as pain shot through his hip as he ran into a line divider. The fall knocked the wind out of him and turned his scream into a high pitched whimper.. He curled in on himself holding his knees to his chest as the pain from the impact radiated outward from his hip . “ _ Ty che blyad? _ ” he whined. 

Viktor had fallen on the ice thousands of times but he could always anticipate the fall and brace for impact, contorting his body in a way that allowed him to evade direct impact on his bony prominences. “ _ chert voz'mi! _ ” he let out with a moan.

  
  


Yuuri looked up from his messages with Nik just in time to see the Russian skater suddenly dropping to the floor like a sack of potatoes. “Viktor!” He yelled, not sure if he was more surprised at the fall itself or the squeaks that escaped from him after. How uncharacteristic of the man who usually carried himself with such grace. He was at Viktor’s side in an instant. “Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?!” the Japanese man asked with worry in his eyes.

He heard a low groan in response to the question and the pained grimage relaxed when a set of blue eyes landed on the japanese skater’s face. The other man nodded after a few seconds.

A little girl walked up behind Yuuri and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see her offering a phone that he recognized as Viktor’s. She looks nervous and blushed when she says, “ _ on brosil eto _ ." He couldn't understand her words but he understood her intentions so he took it from her, thanking her in the  _ one _ Russian word he can recite without the help of a translation app. The phone was open to an unmistakably recognizable app, discord, but he couldn’t see more before the screen shut off automatically. 

The Japanese man turned back to Viktor and held a hand toward him “Need help?” He said with a shy smile.

Viktor relaxed his hold over his legs and stretched them forward, testing if he seriously hurt his hip, but that wasn't the case. “ _ Da. _ ” He said before reaching Yuuri's offered hand, so he could help him up and give him his phone back. “Here, it fell and some girl found it. Are you sure you are alright?” he asked again. 

The Russian pocketed his phone with a thank you and stepped forward, hobbling a bit in his stride. “Mhum,” he said in a voice that didn’t even convince himself. 

“You should really be careful. You have to skate soon… let the physician check you out, just to be safe.” Yuuri looked at him, worried. 

“Thaaanks Coach,” Viktor said with a teasing smile. He checked his phone for the time and shook his head. “I really don’t have time for that. Yakov will have my head if I am not warming up… now,” Viktor said while looking intently at his phone and rubbing his hip with his free hand. 

“Well, he would have your head even if you don't go have it checked. I have studied a bit of sports pathology and I can tell you that it could get worse if ignored. So go and do the grown up stuff, otherwise I'm telling on you to Yakov.” he said playfully in a smirk. “... and I mean it. I have a small interview, when I'm done I'm checking on you before your skate.” Yuuri added pointing his index finger in a threatening way.

“Oh Yuuri! You threaten to betray me? How cruel!” Viktor responded theatrically. “But you do seem to know what you are talking about, with the sports… whatever it is you said. I’ll go.” 

“It's for your own good,” Yuuri added, blushing a bit and looking away. “You have to take care of yourself.” 

Viktor’s eyes captured the beautiful shade of pink that had spread across the man's cheeks, he found it to be absolutely adorable. “Thank you for ensuring that I do, Yuuri.” 

“Sorry, I'll see you in a few minutes. I have to go to the press area,” the Japanese said after glancing at the time on his phone. He waved and turned around and jogged to his interview.

Viktor forgot to speak, too enamored with the way Yuuri’s behind swayed as he jogged away. The deep blue suit tails from his costume framed the plushness of his backside like a work of art. The pants he wore were tight, hugging his curves in the most irresistible way. The silver haired skater tore his eyes away from the Japanese man cursing himself internally.  _ “Stupid Viktor! You should not be checking him out the day you are going to meet Yu!” _ he screamed internally before turning around himself heading to the medic station. 

***

Yuuri despised interviews. He felt like he never had anything interesting to say and looked incredibly stupid. 

This was a very quick one for a Japanese sports channel and the journalist, Moroka-san, had known him for years so it probably hadn’t gone that bad. He calmly walked back to the warm-up area and took his phone out of his pocket to send a message to Nik.

**Viktorlicius:**

_ So it's 7pm at the O2 Lounge. I made reservations. Meet me at the bar! _

**MakDaddy:**

_ Da! Reservations, how fancy! Sorry I was busy humiliating myself… rather publically I might add.  _

As Viktor arrived at the medical station, he shot Yakov a quick message letting him know that he was at least at the rink and not still sleeping. When he walked past the privacy curtain he saw Chris on the exam table getting his knee wrapped. “You are much too young to have a bad knee, mon amour,” Viktor purred as he approached the Swiss man. 

“Well, Mon amie, you are here with me limping, what does it tell us?” said Chris, raising an eyebrow.

Viktor sat next to his friend, waiting for the medical staff's attention. “It tells us that I am an absolute fool. It’s not even my knees this time! I was walking and texting Yu, and there was this thing sticking out on the floor. You know, those things that seperate lines of people. Well, I tripped over it and landed on my ass. Hip rather. And of course I humiliated myself.” At that moment Viktor’s phone dinged, drawing his focus back to his screen. 

“It would actually help if you stopped looking at that screen while you are at a competition. Is it him?” the Swiss skater asked while leaning over to peek at Viktor’s phone.

Viktor looked up at Chris with a broad smile, “ _ Da!  _ He made reservations at the O2! I haven't been more excited about something in ages! Well, maybe since that time we went out after the show but I am sure that this evening will go better than that did.” 

**Viktorlicius:**

_ :P I can't wait, even if you are a dork. <3 _

**MakDaddy:**

_ Nor can I. I have to go now, but I’ll be there at 7 sharp! ( ˘ ³˘)❤ _

At that moment Yuuri quietly entered the medic station to check on Viktor, he was being paranoid about it all, honestly, but he wanted to make sure he was ok, before he would injure himself further, skating on it.

The Japanese skater was about to call out to the Russian when he heard Chris ask: “... And what about Yuuri?”

He should've left, it's never polite to eavesdrop, but it was like his feet were glued to the ground.

“... And what about Yuuri?”

“I don’t know. Don't get me wrong, he is one of the cutest guys I have ever laid eyes on, his ass looks so fine in the costume he has on today, if you hadn’t noticed,” Yuuri heard Viktor say. “But, you may have been right a few weeks ago. When you said that I probably was just obsessing over him because of the fanfiction that I am writing with Yu. I am trying to be his friend. He doesn't text me that often, and I know he is probably busy with the start of the season and all but I really feel that my connection with him doesn't begin to compare to the one that I have with Yu.” 

Yuuri felt like someone punched him in the face.

What was happening? How was it possible?

He took a step back, confused, and then he turned around and ran. Not even caring about banging the door of the medic station.

He ran and ran, until he found himself in the toilet and locked himself in a cubicle. He felt the first tears coming down his face and his chest constricted in a way he couldn't even breathe.

How was it possible? What were the chances? There was no way he misheard that, Viktor said ‘the fanfiction that I'm writing with Yu.’ Those exact words. That meant… that meant that Viktor was Nik.

And then it all made sense: Nik as Nikiforov, his skating knowledge, he had a dog and he was in New York just when Viktor was. How did Yuuri not recognise his voice?! 

Face red with anger and humiliation he tried to calm his breath. He was having a full blown panic attack, he needed to calm down.

He did the breathing exercises his psychiatrist taught him and tried to wipe his tears away.

He felt so betrayed and ashamed. 

Viktor knew he was a fan, even if he didn't know who really Yu was, and he still kept on talking to him and lying about who he was. 

He basically kicked the door open and left the bathroom, still crying and ignoring all the people that tried to stop him, including Celestino, from going to his hotel room.

One cab ride later he was alone in the dark of his room, he felt devastated, angry and sad. Why did it have to go like this? Why couldn't he have a chance of a normal relationship? Could anything more humiliating than this have happened?

His phone lit up with the notification of a message from Ciao Ciao but he couldn't read it. He couldn't even look at it right now. 

He turned the damn thing off and threw it to the other side of the room, wincing and the awful sound it made, before hiding in shame, under his covers, to cry out all his tears.

An unknown amount of time had passed but when he came to, the morning sun blinding through the gap in the curtains. The swell to his eyes reminded him of the horrors of yesterday allowing for fresh tears to collect at his water line.

***

Back at the infirmary of the rink Viktor took note of the fact that Yuuri had not come to check on him at the medic station. Assuming he was just busy with post skate interviews, the Russian skater proceeded to warm up, zoning out through Yakov’s reprimands. The pain in his hip had for the most part subsided thanks to the ibuprofen the physician had given him.

He took the ice stage with enthusiasm knowing that Yu was watching him.

_____ 

Viktor’s season debut of his free skate was not all he had hoped it would be. He popped the landing of his quad in the second half but he still won the competition by a landslide. 

The man never took more than a few tokens from the rink after his performance but this time he grabbed all of the flowers that his arms could hold, intending on presenting them to Yu. 

The press asked him about his unusual antics with the flowers and he said that they were for a special someone, and added a wink for good measure. 

After the conclusion of his duties, he finally made it back to his phone to message his date. 

**MakDaddy:**

_ Ahhh! I can't wait to see you! Getting ready now, zolotse moyo! _

He quickly made his way to the hotel. After cleaning up he donned his best suit and styled his hair. Most people would consider winning a qualifier to be the highlight of their day but for Viktor, the day was just getting started. 

He strolled down to the O2 lounge bearing an arm full of flowers, uncharacteristically early, in hopes of beating Yu there. He sat at the bar idly and ordered himself a drink. 

Twenty minutes had passed before he started to really become aware of the time. Looking at his phone he was surprised to see that Yu had not responded to his last message. 

**MakDaddy:**

_ Hey Yu! I am here at the far end of the bar. _

Viktor finished his second drink before he really started to get concerned. Where was Yu? 

**MakDaddy:**

_ Are you okay? I am waiting to see your face _

It was well past seven and not a soul had approached him under the pretence of being Yu. A few fans asking for his autograph and a picture which had really gotten his hopes up.

**MakDaddy:**

_ Yu… You wanted to meet at this bar, da? *sends current location* _

Viktor looked to see if there was a time zone difference between Saint Petersburg and Moscow. He was sure there wasn't, but if he was accidently an hour ahead, it would have been a rational reason why his date has yet to show. Nope… 20:08 in both cities. 

Viktor calle, straight voicemail. 

The pair had planned for this date for weeks. No way he would just skip out on it… He must be hurt! What if he got beat up, robbed on the street? Viktor began to feel first pangs of doubt. Panicked, he steps out for some air and calls Chris. 

“Chris… He must be hurt or something! It's been more than an hour and he is not here!” 

“Oh, Vitya. I'm gonna be honest with you, as much as I would want to be wrong… I don't think he's coming.” said Chris sighing 

“But… He has to be! We have planned this for weeks! He picked the time and place just this morning!”

“Mon amie, you don't even know his face. How do you not know that he is even really in Moscow?”

“Because he said so!” Viktor’s voice began to waver. “He said he was here to watch the competition. He made reservations here. Oh the reservations! I’ll check with the staff to see if he showed up and just didn’t approach me at the bar.” 

Chris stayed silent for a beat “Do you even know his full name?”

“Uh… No?” The skater paused, “He doesn’t have mine either.” 

There were some muffled voices at the other end of the line. 

“One second, Chris I am going to ask.” 

He put the swiss on hold while he checked.

When the line opened back up, Viktor’s voice was at a higher pitch than normal, clearly laced with worry. “They said they don’t keep reservations 30 minutes past their time. They couldn’t really help because he must have not given Yu as his name but they said no one is waiting… God, Chris.” He whimpered, sounding defeated.

“Viktor… go back to the Hotel, darling. He's not coming tonight. I'm so sorry.” Chris said in a slightly pitied voice.

“Shouldn’t I wait a bit longer? His phone was off when I tried calling. He could just be charging it?” Viktor ran his fingers through his hair attempting to calm his nerves.

“Vitya…” the Swiss sighed. “Wait a little bit more if you want, but I'm telling you, if you are not back by 10 in gonna come looking for you,” he added in a resigned tone.

“ _ Da, da _ . Surely he will be here by then.” Viktor said, still sounding hopeful. 

“ _ J'espere. _ ” Chris said simply, before hanging up.

**MakDaddy:**

_ Im still here just in case you thought it was too late to show up.. _

**MakDaddy:**

_ i was worried that you were already sitting but they said no one was waiting  _

**MakDaddy:**

_ Yu.. where are you? _

Viktor Called and went straight voicemail again. 

Checking the time again he saw that it’s now nearly 21:30. He emptied his wallet of cash for the bartender and left the restaurant feeling like a broken man.

It’s not long before he is knocking on Chris’s door with tears in his eyes. 

His friend didn't say anything, he just knew. Chris dragged him into the room and made him lie down in silence. Chris held him tightly, letting his friend cry into his arms.

Everyone thought that Russia’s hero was this suave alpha male, always in control of his emotions. In a way, maybe he was, but the Swiss knew how vulnerable Viktor’s heart could. 

***

Yuuri didn’t really remember his trip back to Detroit. He only remembered crying himself to sleep for what it seemed like forever. It was nice it was to finally be back home with Phichit, to have a friendly shoulder to cry on.

He didn't speak much in the few hours they sat together on their sofa, Phichit knew when Yuuri needed to talk and when he didn’t.

The Thai had evening class and planned on skipping the lecture, but Yuuri insisted that he went. No reason for Phichit to fall behind in class on his account, the pair missed too much class during the competitive season as it was. Once alone, Yuuri picked up his phone to check the time, really noticing its condition for the first time since his return. 

Half of the screen had shattered, thankfully it seemed to be still working.

Thin lines covered the top portion of the display, obscuring the picture. However, the screen's obscurity did not keep him from noticing the 17 missed calls and 36 unopened messages from “Nik.” He didn't want to, but he really had to at least tell Viktor Nikiforov not to message him anymore.

  
  


**Viktorlicius:**

_ Please stop messaging me  _

_ We have to end this _

**MakDaddy:**

_ What the hell _

_ You are a no show at the bar, NOT even a word…  _ I _ should be the one telling you that!  _

**Viktorlicius:**

_ I know  _

_ I know that you are Viktor. _

**MakDaddy:**

_ So you did show up!? Why then? Why leave me hanging? Why ignore me?  _

**Viktorlicius:**

_ You're really asking why?! I feel so  _ stupid 

_ And no. I didn't show up. I heard you… talking about me with Chris. _

**MakDaddy:**

_ WTF Who are you? _

**Viktorlicius:**

_ I'm a skater too I was in the medical room _

Call from MakDaddy.

**Viktorlicius:**

_ Please don't  _

Call from MakDaddy.

**Viktorlicius:**

_ Stop it _

**MakDaddy:**

_ This isn't fair i dont understand… we had something worthwhile, why do you want to throw it away over who i am? You didnt even give me a chance to introduce myself _

**Viktorlicius:**

_ Its because I'm so ashamed  _

**MakDaddy:**

_ Stop it for fucks sake! You were too afraid of your shortcomings to meet me in NY and you ditched our plans in Moscow for god knows what reason, now your “so ashamed” come on what about you is so damming that you evade me like the plague _

**Viktorlicius:**

_ Now it's definitely worse. I cant show my face in competition ever again... _

**MakDaddy:**

_ You know what? It is, it is definitely worse.  _

_ For once in my life i thought i found someone who would accept me for me and not just my image. For once i believed i found someone that i could hold on to. For once i thought i found someone who didn't just want my eros but also wanted my agape. _

_ I should have known better. You were selfish in new york and you're selfish now. Worried about showing your face when you shattered my heart over your own fears, pshht  _

**Viktorlicius:**

_ You know what. Fuck you. You came to my fanfiction, you lied, you made me expose myself to you like this without telling me that I was talking to the person I was writing and gushing about. _

_ And you want me to put my face on this. I really hope you will at least see why I didn't show up. Remember what you said to Chris and tell me what you fucking think of my face _

[ _ *selfie of yuuri, eyes rimmed red and with dark shadows under them, disheveled hair* _ ](https://flic.kr/p/2j2sgTv)

No. Viktor couldn’t believe it. The man he has built a relationship with for months could not be Yuuri! No way could the man who had brought him over the edge with his voice alone near countless times could be the same person who trembled at his touch at their first meeting. From the Russian’s perspective, Yu and Yuuri could not be more different. Yu was a man he had known to take charge, leading their roleplay and pushing the limits on what Viktor thought possible. Yuuri was so shy he dropped his boot that day they met at the exhibition gala. Viktor’s own hands were shaking, a mixture of shock and rage coursing through his system. 

Viktor called with no answer.

He called again. 

_ “Happy now?” _ Yuuri asked with a sob.

“No.” Viktor’s voice was strained, trying to keep it calm and even through his emotion. “Why?” Viktor took a deep breath before continuing, “Why are you so mad at me? You say that  _ I made you _ expose yourself.” Viktor wanted to continue but he was barely containing his white hot anger. “I didn't make you do a damn thing!” he screamed internally as he clenched his teeth. 

“Why? Are you serious? I'm not the one that clearly knew the other was a fan. You came to me… you… you…”

“But you are!” Viktor interrupted, “In our writing  _ I _ was the one who suggested that I pair Viktor with Yuuri.  _ Me _ with  _ you! _ You were not the only one gushing, stop acting like you were!” Viktor’s voice, despite his efforts to maintain a level of calm, came out sharp. 

“Would you have if you knew it was me talking to you? I didn't go reading fanfictions about myself and then go and talk to a fan on purpose.” Viktor could hear the humiliation and anger in Yuuri’s voice, “... and what's even worse it's that knowing how much I looked up to you you didn't even think to tell me it was you when we got close. You said you cared about me but you let me continue making a fool out of myself despite having the advantage there,” Yuuri’s voice rose as he talked, when he was done he took a deep breath.. “You lied. You lied to me the whole time,” he added in a trembling voice.

“Yes Yuuri! I absolutely would have talked with you if I had known it was you! And I know, reading the story was weird, but Chris convinced me to, and damn I’m glad he did! Because it allowed me to have my first real connection with someone. Yes, I lied. I lied about some small details about my identity at the beginning, before I trusted you completely I couldn’t reveal my identity. As someone in the spotlight, who ALSO hid his identity for MONTHS, should understand! As soon as I trusted you, as soon as I believed that there really could be an us, I asked to meet you. If you had just agreed to meet me in the US you would have known it was me ALL this time! I wanted to be honest with you about my whole self and you denied me that! I did not let you make a fool out of yourself, you did that by not following through when I was more than willing to take the first step!” Though the man made his point, he was unable to mask his anger with a steady voice any longer. What kind of advantage did he have being the one pouring his heart out to a man who didn’t even have the balls to follow through with one commitment. 

  
  


Yuuri felt like the Russian slapped him. He was right but he felt so betrayed all the same. 

“Right… and what if I did? What about if I was just an anonymous fan… how do you think it would've made me feel? Or if we met, discovered straight away… then what? Do you think it could really have worked? I'm a fucking mess. You met me and I couldn't even speak to you… how long do you think it would've taken for you to realise that I'm not what I am in our roleplays? Hu? It's all fake Viktor. Not between ‘Yu and Nik’ but you aren't even into the real me! I know it because you clearly said that to Chris! How long would it have taken before you realise that I'm a nobody? A nobody that can't even medal at a qualifier let alone speak to you like a human being! I'm not the confident Yuuri that I wrote. Even if I wish I had the courage to be. You don't know me. You would get bored and break my heart… but I guess you did anyway.”

Viktor slammed his phone down on the table clutching his head. There were so many things Yuuri doesn't seem to understand, Viktor had no idea if he could make the man see clearly. Viktor picked up his phone, trying once again to rein in his frustration. No way Yuuri would understand his feelings if he expressed them with hate in his voice. “Yuuri…” the man paused, no idea where to start. He could have given a ten minute response to each one of Yuuri’s proclamations. 

Yuuri was now sobbing into his phone. His head was hurt, and he felt overwhelmed with all his contrasting feelings, his heart raced, he could feel the beginnings of a panic attack. 

Yuuri’s sobs blew away Viktor’s rationality like smoke in the wind. This was where Viktor always screwed up. In all his past interactions with anyone in any amount of distress, he always ended up saying the wrong thing. Why couldn’t he just put his feelings into words as easily as he could put them into his performances? In his heart, he knew that he wouldn’t have cared if Yu was an “anonymous fan,” he liked Yu for Yu, regardless of his identity. 

Viktor would have liked to believe that if they had met in honesty while in New York that they would have hit it off right away. Who knows if they would’ve lasted, but it would have been the best shot he had ever had. 

Viktor didn’t understand why the man looked at himself so poorly, valuing his own self worth by his scores in competition. To him, it seems so obvious who the real mess was. 

Yuuri thought that his nerves in meeting “Viktor Nikiforov” were unique to him and him alone, but Viktor had met hundreds of fans way more uselessly star stuck then he had been. 

The silver haired man could not expect Yuuri would be just like he was in role play but wasn’t what he valued. No he valued the relationship they had built together.

If he could translate all of his heart into a language he certainly would have shared all of this with the man on the other line. If he could translate all of his emotions into a single coherent language, so he could share it with Yuuri, he would. Instead, only half thoughts whirled in his mind at too fast a rate to be made sense of, let alone communicate them. 

“I can't do this. I feel like all of this is crushing me to the point I can’t breathe. I need you to leave me alone. I'm really not worth the trouble,” Yuuri said in a whisper. He was mad but most of all he didn't want to be hurt more than he already was. Letting himself be so vulnerable for Viktor, the man whose lies had brought him here was certainly not healthy.

Tears had begun running down the Russian’s porcelain cheeks. This man was breaking his heart for the third time. Why did he let himself in so deep? He never should have let him in, never should have given the stranger so much power. 

Yuuri had his heart and he continued to crush it, seemingly at every opportunity. “I… I wish I had never believed that you could take care of my heart.”

Yuuri let out a loud sob before saying “I guess we both wish the same thing then. It was all a mistake.” The dark haired skater didn't truly believe that, but for how much pain he was now, hoping that it never happened was the only logical thing to do. He hung up without saying another word.

Viktor pressed his head to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. He had experienced heartbreak many times but it seemed like those times were a spark in comparison to the hellfire that his heart burned in now. 

He was done. Done with everyone, done with everything but most of all he was done with love. 

The skater had spent much of his time outside the rink in the past few months thinking about fantasy. He, and the man who broke him, had created fantasies that would be any man’s dream, but they were not Viktor’s. Viktor’s ultimate fantasy was love. 

The love Viktor craved wasn’t sexual in nature. He wanted to love and be loved, unconditionally. And in that moment his fantasy could not have felt more unattainable. 

Almost on the other side of the world a Thai skater found his best friend crying silently and taking off the wall all the posters that had been there since they moved in that apartment. The Japanese simply looked at him and said with a tearful voice, “It hurts seeing him… maybe you can keep them for now?”

Phichit took them with a nod, before putting them on the desk and silently hugging his friend. No more words were needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm sorry ya'll! lol
> 
> Link to the art if you missed in the chapter:
> 
> https://solnyshko-uk.tumblr.com/post/618211962064699392/today-my-art-is-for-weirdlisettola-and-her


	6. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the painful part is out of the way now. Thanks for all the comments and sorry again for the tears lol
> 
> I would like to thank again @ZB_121 for the beta work, you are a star!
> 
> Also would like to thank @Solnyshko_uk for the art <3 link in the End Notes!
> 
> Please leave kudos and Subscribe! <3

In the following weeks Yuuri gave all he had on the ice, not really putting any emotion into it.

All that happened left him empty, performing had become mechanic and the edge he had in presentation almost disappeared.

He was mad, he felt humiliated and sad.

After a while Phichit had enough of his wallowing. 

“Yuuri, you know I love you and I agree that what Victor did was awful but…”

“Are you seriously about to defend him?” Yuuri said, giving his friend a flat look.

“No. No!” the Thai raised his hands in front of him “I just wanted to say that, as hurtful he was to you… I see his point?”

“Phichit!” the Japanese exclaimed indignantly.

“Yuuri! Isn’t it the same thing you did? And even if I think that you are as good as he is, you have to admit that his fame is at a whole other level. He acted stupidly, but he did it for self preservation. And so did you. Almost the same thing.” he finished by pointing the finger accusingly towards his friend.

Yuuri looked at him in silence, torn between anger and resignation.

He knew that Phichit was right but was too hurt to admit it yet.

He wasn't really sure how he managed to qualify for the Grand Prix final but he had. Now there he was, two months after the first qualifier,trying to keep it together, and succeeding for the most part. He was avoiding Viktor as much as possible to reduce additional and unnecessary stress. He did a decent job in his short program. His performance gave him enough confidence to believe that he probably wouldn’t completely blow it in the free, which was all he could hope for in such a prestigious competition. 

He felt guilty for ignoring his idol after so many years of dreaming of one day sharing the ice with him, but the Japanese skater couldn't even look the other man in the eye. 

Chris clearly knew what had happened, given the pitiful and slightly frustrated knowing glance he received from the Swiss in their open practice period. Yuuri couldn't bring himself to talk with him either and he didn't know any of the other skaters. Phichit didn't qualify, so he was utterly alone in this.

Then in the morning, after practice but before the free, his phone rang. Seeing his sister's name on the screen made him joyful perhaps she was calling to wish him luck. But the joy that his sister’s call brought was quickly destroyed. Vicchan, his beloved dog, had just died. Hit by a car after slipping out of Mari’s hold. 

  
  
  


He felt so empty, so emotionally drained.

Yuuri changed into his costume and put on his skates like a robot trying not to think. His skate started in a matter of minutes, if he could just hold it together until then.

He entered the rink for warm-up, trying to do a quick run through of his program, but he kept falling, tripping on his toe picks as if he had no business being in the final six.

The man didn't even wait for the warm-up to finish before stepping off the ice.

He lost so much. Wasn't losing his best friend and his inspiration enough?

Now he lost his Vicchan too… he was a terrible owner, who didn't even manage to say goodbye to his pup. For what? Training. He wasn't even that good at skating.

Yuuri sat there at rinkside stretching, not focusing his eyes on anything in particular, just trying to not cry. He felt like he had completely lost himself.

***

Viktor found focusing on his own warm up incredibly difficult. Both yesterday and today he had put more energy into avoiding Yuuri than he had put into practicing for the competition. Avoiding someone in an enclosed 60 by 30 meter space proved to be a challenge. Yesterday, he could have described Yuuri as neutral. He skated a clean performance and wore an all too fake smile for the judges but he didn't show an ounce of emotion, positive or negative when he received his scores. However, today Yuuri looked as if his world had been shattered. His skating was erratic, Viktor had seen him fall from time to time in his past competition videos. But this? The Russian hadn’t ever seen a someone fall so many times in one warm up. Viktor wasn't the only one to notice. He saw Chris and that Kazakhstan skater do a few double takes. JJ literally stopped at stared. 

Viktor wanted so desperately to reach out to him, figure out what was wrong. He held himself back knowing that he would most definitely make things worse and it wasn't his place to console the man. 

When it was time for Yuuri to take the ice Celestino tried to talk to him, but he didn't listen, just nodded and shrugged as he stepped onto the ice. It was a complete mess.

He couldn't remember half his choreography and was only able to land single jumps. He completely lost it, never in his life had he given a worse performance.

As he sat in the kiss and cry all he wanted was to run away. Last. Dead last and it was almost certain that’s where he would stay. He was a disappointment to everyone and he’d wasted everyone's time. He had abandoned his dog, that he was never going to see again, for this. For nothing. 

Yuuri took as long as he could to take off his skates, and avoided reporters by sitting in the warm up area. He wanted to hide for the rest of his days.

He didn't even watch anyone elses skate, and when final results were up, placing him sixth by a wide margin, he slipped away from everything and sat in a very sad toilet cubicle to cry all the tears he had managed to hold inside until now.

***

The performance Viktor just watched was physically painful to see. It was by far the worst skating he had ever witnessed in his career thus far, and he had accompanied Yakov to some novice events to observe the recruiting process. The disaster of a performance he was just subjected to, eliminated any resolve the man had maintained to respect Yuuri's space. 

Two more skaters had to perform before it was the Russian’s turn. That was plenty of time to go and find Yuuri, and to attempt to understand what had happened, maybe offer him some help that he clearly needed. He had yet to take two steps towards the staging area before Yakov grabbed him by the collar. “If you ruin this final over that damn boy, I swear you will never skate for me again!” 

Viktor’s hands were tied, with less than half an hour until he was expected to be on the ice. He crammed headphones into his ears and tried to forget the image of the defeated skater’s face for the time being, which proved to be an impossible task. 

Viktor’s skate was technically sound. He landed all of his jumps, executed his step sequences and spins with expert precision but he was just throwing his body through the motions of his well practiced program. The yearning and emotion that he laid out on the ice for his last world record breaking performance was absent in this one. He knew that he was not in the right headspace for the tone the program required and it was not just obvious to him, but it was clear to the judges as well. 

His +3 GOE components secured his win by double digits, but his score was far from the record he set in the qualifier. The Russian accepted his title, his 5th consecutive GPF gold, with an absent smile that didn't reach his eyes. 

As soon as he was allowed off the ice, he went straight for the competitors area. He ignored the congratulations offered from his competitors and the questions from the press, only having one goal in mind: find Yuuri. 

“He left for the staff toilet, kid.” He heard a strong Italian accented voice, say behind his back.

Viktor turned to see a vaguely familiar figure pointing down one of the adjacent halls. Without questioning the man, he pushed passed the crowd, entering the closest men’s bathroom in the direction the Italian had pointed. 

  
  


When Yuuri heard the bathroom door open and close, he tried to quiet his sobs. He didn't want anyone to give him the pity talk. They didn't know what happened and it wasn't their business. He tried to stop the tears, failing miserably and sniffling quietly.

Viktor knew that he was in the right toilet when he heard Yuuri’s muffled sobs. He twisted the deadbolt on the main door to allow him the opportunity to console the man in private. The Russian stepped forward, skate guards clanking loudly against the concrete flooring. He pressed his hand against the one cubicle that's door was shut, finding it to be locked. 

“Whoever this is... Please leave me alone.” Yuuri said weakly, following with another small sob.

“No.” The Russian said firmly. 

Yuuri gasped and held his breath. He could, by now, recognise that voice anywhere. What was Viktor doing here?

“I may not really know you… but I certainly know you well enough to think that you shouldn't be alone right now.” Viktor picked up his leg to tap his covered toe pick against the door several times. “Open up,” he said, speaking with a tone of authority. 

“No. Leave. Please.” He started to cry even harder.

“I refuse. I’m not leaving.” Viktor lowered himself to the floor sitting in front of the locked cubicle. He quickly unlaced a skate and slid it under the door with enough force he could hear it hit the wall on the other side. 

“W-what are you doing?!” asked Yuuri in a shocked voice, hearing the noise and seeing a gold plated skate slide under the door.

“I can't leave without my skate. So either you open up now so I can get it, or I wait here until you have to open up. You can't stay in there forever Yuuri.” 

“As if you care. As if anyone cares about what I'm doing now. You won. Go celebrate or do interviews or something.” He said picking up the skate and pushing it back to the other man.

“I don’t know where you got this idea in your head from, thinking I don't care about you. I do care, Yuuri. I don’t believe that I have cared for anyone more. I don’t care that I won, I don't need to celebrate. I couldn't bring myself to knowing you were in here. I-”

Viktor’s thoughts were interrupted by someone pushing against the main door that he had locked behind him. The sound was followed by loud bangs as if the person on the other side was kicking it repeatedly.  _ “Fuck!”  _ The voice on the other side of the door yelled in angry Russian.  _ “Where can a man take a damn piss around here!” _ Viktor instantly recognized the voice as belonging to his young rink mate, Yuri. Thank God he had locked the door. 

“As I was saying, I have no intention of leaving you here alone like this. If you won't let me in, at least tell me what's wrong.” 

“Apart from making a fool out of myself on the ice?” He said with a bitter laugh.

“I mean... what happened? You did well in the short. Yuuri, talk to me.” 

Yuuri sighed and got up from the toilet unlatching the bolt.

He opened the door and stared at the floor, trying to find the strength to say it out loud, as if not saying it wouldn't make it real.

Viktor stood taking an uneven posture given that he still had one skate on. The Russian thought that Yuuri had looked destroyed in the picture he had sent him weeks ago, when he revealed his identity, but that didn't compare to what stood before him now. He tried to wear an even face, not giving away his unsease at seeing the other man cry. He could do this, he could be strong for Yuuri. 

“I… m-my sister called me earlier.” He couldn't keep a sob from escaping. “Vicchan… my d-dog. He… d-died this morning.” saying it hurt so bad that he felt like choking and his tears were so uncontrollable that he had to bring his hands in front of his face to hide the pain.

Viktor’s jaw went slack. The fact that Yuuri even made it out onto the ice was a testament to his boundless courage. Viktor briefly considered what it would have been like to be in Yuuri’s place and suddenly the performance that he had considered to be the worst GPF in history, now became the bravest performance he had ever seen. 

No amount of threats from Yakov could have convinced him to take to the ice if Makka had passed the morning of a performance. Hell, he probably would not be able to set foot outside of his apartment for a month. But Yuuri did. Yuuri was a million times the man Viktor could ever dream to be. And here he was, crumbling before his very eyes. He had to do something. 

What do you begin to say to someone who has lost their pride and joy? “I’m sorry,” or, “I know how you feel,” would not begin to express Viktors deep condolences for Yuuri’s loss. Viktor took a tentative step forward, now standing toe to toe with the other skater. He reached his arms around the man with the lightest of touches, offering the only thing he could think of to provide comfort in a time like this but without entrapping the man in a tight embrace. 

Yuuri froze, feeling the arms of the other man around him. He couldn't think anymore, he was terrified but at the same time relieved. Some part of him really needed this, and he needed someone to hold on to, so he wouldn't fall completely in his anxious and depressed brain… and the fact that person was Viktor, after believing he had lost him completely, made that hug better than any other he ever received. 

Yuuri took the hands off his face to lower them and circle the man's middle tightly and hold him as if he was about to drown, gripping at his training jacket. He cried on Viktor’s shoulder, without holding back, no words needed in that moment.

Viktor stood there, grounding Yuuri for what could have been hours. He didn't care how long it was, Yuuri needed him, and he believed that his presence was at least not making things worse. The knee of the leg bracing them both began to feel the strain but he didn't dare move before Yuuri’s loud sobs morphed into soft whimpers and only then he began to adjust his posture. The tight grip Yuuri had around his waist softened, likely exhausted from the cry. 

He started to feel somehow better, even if still not completely ok. Yuuri wasn't really ready to let go all together yet. “I'm sorry.” He didn't even specify what for. Crying all over the Russian skater? Being so annoying and weak? Having treated him so poorly in the past? Probably all of it.

Viktor could not imagine what he could possibly be sorry for, but it didn't matter. He brought an arm up to lightly stroke the back of the skaters head. His hairs were cool from the drying sweat that had been there and it contrasted with the heat of the man's face that was pressed into his neck.

After a few moments, Viktor leaned back slightly before asking Yuuri, “Hey, why don't we go back to the hotel? This is not the place to coop yourself up in. We’ll get you out of your costume. May help you feel better.” 

“You know, if I didn't know you at all, that would sound like you are trying to get in my pants.” He said surprising even himself when a little snort escaped. A few minutes ago he thought that he would never be able to smile again and here he was making a joke. 

This time it was Viktor’s turn to put his head to the other man's shoulder, he shook it back and forth with a giggle. “Ahhhh! Yuuri.” He straightened, drawing his hands from around Yuuri’s back to his shoulders, giving him a comforting squeeze. Their eyes met, holding the gaze, communicating without words. The moment seemed almost surreal, like the calm following a rain.

Viktor shuffled back, propping himself up on the sink. “Before anything I gotta get this off,” he said gesturing to the skate still tightly fastened to his foot. He used the palms of his hands to push himself up to a sitting position and lifted his leg to his side. The tension in his joint from not thoroughly stretching after his program prevented his leg from getting high enough to rest the covered blade on the counter, causing him to quite ungracefully climb the laminate. The Russian let out an embarrassed noise halfway disguised as a laugh and he rubbed at his knee. 

“Are you ok? Need any help?” asked Yuuri, getting close to him again. 

“Mhum so so. I don't want to sound like an old man when I say this, but my knees aren't like they used to be.” Viktor said with a shy smile, “Would you mind?” he said, swinging his foot out towards the younger man. 

“...Are you planning on walking all the way to the locker room without shoes?” He asked with a smirk. 

“That's the plan, yes,I wouldn’t want to get a trench foot by putting my wet skate back on.” 

“You are ridiculous. I bet you didn't even stretch properly and now you go complaining about knee problems.” the Japanese muttered starting to loosen up the other man's skate.

Viktor looked down almost bashfully. The Japanese was right, he always stretched after skating, but this time it was much more important to find Yuuri, stretching be damned. 

“You should know better. That's the first rule. You have to keep your body in good condition to not get bad knees at just 26.” Yuuri said, pulling the skate from Viktor's foot.

_ Just 26 _ , that made him smile. “Well, you could help me with that can’t you, Yuuuuri? Mr. PT student,” he booped the Japanese man on the nose with a sly smirk. 

Yuuri went all silent for a second and looked at Viktor in the eyes, “You remember that…” said in a small voice. Everything was so different from the last time he spoke with the Russian skater like this… now that he thought of it he never spoke to him like this, actually. 

He still hurt but having him close was a good distraction from his pain.

Viktor looked down at the man from his perch atop the counter, tilting his head slightly as he analyzed the brown eyes still glassy from tears. He thought that keeping the conversation light was helping Yuuri keep his mind off of his dog, but something in his eyes changed, something that he just couldn't place. He reached out and tucked a piece of hair that had fallen out of place behind the man's ear. “Of course I remember. I remember everything about you.” 

Yuuri blushed at that but smiled, how could they be so open and calm after everything that happened between them? It didn’t make sense.

A loud gurgling sound interrupted the brief silence that the pair had fallen in. Viktor giggled and clutched his stomach. “Have you eaten yet? Seems I am hungry. Very hungry.” 

“Not since breakfast… I didn't feel like it.”

“Feel like it now?” 

“Not in a restaurant. Room service? Unless you have plans, I don't want to keep you from anything...” He asked, surprisingly hoping that the Russian wouldn't mind spending the night with him. He felt guilty for taking his time, when Viktor could be out with his friends, celebrating the gold.

The man let out a moan that sounded entirely inappropriate for room service, “Mhmmmm  _ Daaaa! _ Room service sounds wonderful!” He hopped down from the counter and picked up his other skate, tucking it under his arm and looked back at Yuuri. “Ready?” 

“Yes…” he walked to the door and stopped before adding “Viktor… thank you.” shyly.

Viktor smiled brightly and nodded, quite satisfied with himself for not saying something entirely stupid in front of the crying man. 

They walked to retrieve their bags and Viktor his shoes. When they gathered everything and dressed properly for the weather they took a cab to the nearby hotel and went to Yuuri's room. “We both need to change and shower… meet you after that? My room or yours?”

“Do you have a preference, zv-” Viktor coughed awkwardly at the end of his stenance. Calling Yuuri things like, my star or sweetie, came so easily to him, but he didn’t feel like saying something like that right now was the best timing per say. 

“Not really… I just need to relax a bit.”

“How about mine then, you can come whenever you're ready,  _ da? _ Room 418.” 

Yuuri nodded and entered his room with a wave of his hand. He shed of all his clothes as soon as he was inside and took the fastest shower of his life. He didn't want to be alone and like some gift from the universe, he had someone to distract his stupid brain from completely self destructing. Even if it was Viktor.

The Japanese toweled his head and wore a comfy but clean training suit, he didn't dress up for a simple meal in a hotel room.

Viktor would have skipped down the hall, towards the elevator, if his legs were not so tired from the performance.

Once he got in his room, he picked up most of the clothes he had thrown across the floor since his arrival. Once everything was in order he quickly got in the shower, wanting to be ready by the time Yuuri arrived.

The hot water fell down the Russian’s back and the events of the last couple of days played through his mind. He considered what it would have been like if he had not sought out the other man. His mind wandered further to the events that had taken place over the last few months. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach when he considered the fact that he, again, was waiting for Yuuri to show up. The last two times they had arranged to meet Yuuri didn't show up and the one time they did meet he cut it far too short. The last few weeks had been some of the worst in his life and if Yuuri didn't show up this time he just wouldn't know how to continue. As he ran his fingers through his platinum locks, he immediately regretted his thoughts, feeling guilty for the wandering of his own mind. Yuuri just lost his dog, his companion, his best friend. He had called the man selfish before but thinking about his own feelings in a time he was supposed to be there to support Yuuri was a terrible offence. 

Yuuri was in fact far more excited for this dinner than he ought to be. He was so keen that he was outside of Viktor's room just a mere 20 minutes after they parted ways and knocked at the door without hesitation. He felt confused and hurt but he didn’t want to dwell too much in his emotions when he was finally managing to keep them under control, for once.

_ Knock Knock Knock! _ Viktor nearly jumped, startled to have someone knocking on his door so soon. He had  _ just _ stepped out of the shower, so he wrapped a towel tightly around his waist and peered through the peephole in the door. The off putting tension he had in the shower melted instantly upon seeing the damp haired man on the other side. 

The skater unhooked the chain lock and opened the door with a gleeful smile, he had entirely  forgotten that he was still dripping wet, droplets of water rolled down his chest at his every move. “ _ Privet _ , Yuuri!” 

What Yuuri saw in front of his eyes was straight out of a wet dream, the Russian man opened the door wearing  _ only _ a towel, clearly just out of the shower. His hair wet, sticking to his head and bare toned chest dripping with water… he blushed hard and tried not to look too much but he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to the defined abs and perfect V of Viktor hips, that disappeared into the towel.

He shook his head and stared at the floor greeting the man. “Hi Viktor…” he mumbled embarrassed. 

Viktor took in the man’s flusters expression, realizing that greeting his guest in a tiny hotel towel was likely not the best of choices. “ _ Prosti! _ Ahh Sorry Yuuri! I was just so excited that you were here! Come in come in. I'll finish getting dressed!” The skater rushed to his luggage and grabbed his red Adidas sweatsuit. When he bent down to grab the clothing the towel around his hips loosened. He grabbed it with his free hand but not before it slid low enough to reveal a small patch of gray hair at the apex of his V. “Make yourself at home, I’ll be ready in a moment!” He said with a panicked voice before retreating to the bathroom to make himself more presentable. 

The Japanese entered the room looking anywhere but towards Viktor. He didn't look. Definitely didn't notice his gorgeous back dimples. He took his phone and started playing a game of line jump, to be a reasonable person and not go there and snatch that stupid tiny towel away before licking all the droplets off of that perfect body. He took a few deep breaths and sat on a corner of the bed waiting for the other man to be ready.

The skater returned, this time fully clothed in a color that always complemented his fair skin beautifully, another tiny towel draped over his head drying his hair. “Again, sorry. Care for some tea?” 

“Sure… we should order if you are hungry, though.” He answered, smiling weakly to the other man.

“ _ Da _ . Have a look at the menu, I’ll make the tea!” the man said a bit too enthusiastically. Viktor was pretty wound up. He wouldn't admit it but having Yuuri here made him a bit nervous. 

Yuuri eyed the menu and decided for a simple salad. He would only treat himself after a competition but He didn't feel like he deserved it this time. “I'll just have the chicken salad with the tea. How about you? I'll order.”

Viktor turned from the kettle and looked at him questioningly, “Are you not hungry, Yuuri?” 

“That's enough. I need to watch what I eat... I usually don't right after a competition but I'm not sure I…” he trailed without actually giving an answer.

Viktor stroad across the room, and seated himself next to the other skater. “You know, here in Sochi the steak would probably be much better… That salad is really just an appetizer.” 

“I… I could do a lean steak if they have it.” He said, twisting his hands. “But please let me pay for your dinner! As a thank you for today.” Yuuri added enthusiastically.

Viktor could sense the man’s discomfort about the food choices. Why was this making him so uncomfortable? Viktor didn't want to push it, at least right now. “How about a compromise. We get the chicken salad and the tenderloin steak, and we can share it!” 

“You don't even like the salad. Please order whatever you want, don't worry about me.”

“Who said I don't like salad? Leaves could taste good with enough chicken on it!” Viktor joked. 

Yuuri laughed a little and added “Counter offer: I get the tenderloin but I ask to swap the roast potatoes with a side salad. Deal?”

“ _ Da! _ Now that sounds more like a meal! I’ll also have the tenderloin, but I’ll add green peppers.” The kettle was steaming now so Viktor went to pour them each a mug of keemun tea. 

Yuuri called the restaurant for room service and asked to charge the meal to his own room. He then hung up and took the tea the Russian man was giving him.

Viktor sat back at the head of the bed closest to the window. “Yuuri, come sit back and get comfortable!” He paused, putting on his best American accent, “You're makin’ me nervous!” 

The Japanese smiled and sat down next to the other man. “Sorry about being all weird… I gain weight quite easily so I try to keep in shape at least during the season, I wouldn't be so annoying about food otherwise.”

“No need to apologize, Yuuri. I should have been more considerate.” Viktor tapped his fingers idly against the heat of the mug. “I actually have the opposite problem. If I don't eat close to 4,000 calories a day I start losing muscle mass. It's really annoying to worry about counting calories all the time.” 

“Well… I officially hate you now.” joked a bit Yuuri before adding more seriously “but yeah, I understand the struggle. I can't wait to be in those two months of the year where I don't have to decide if I'm gonna have my tiny daily allowance of carbohydrates as bread or rice.” He sighed dreamily. 

“Aw I’d give you all of my carbs if I could! Well except my potatoes. I love potatoes.” A quiet knock at the door caught the skaters’ attention, and Viktor jumped up to retrieve their food. 

With one tray in hand, the Russian looked around the room before setting the food on the bed before Yuuri. “If I had expected company, I would have opted for a room with a proper table. This alright?” He asked looking at the young man questioningly.

“No problem,” Yuuri chuckled, “years of travel and room service got me used to eating wherever, even on the floor.” 

Viktor scoffed, “How unsuitable for a fine man such as yourself!” Viktor said with a wink as he took the silver cover from Yuuri’s dish. Viktor then retrieved his own try before joining the other man on the bed carefully so as to not spill their drinks. 

Yuuri looked at his food, his mouth watering. “That actually looks really good…” he said before carefully cutting a bite and bringing it into his mouth. It was cooked to perfection and juicy, he moaned lightly at the explosion of flavour in his mouth.

Despite his ravenous hunger, Viktor took a moment to relish in the beautiful sounds the Japanese man made. With a smile, Viktor dug into his own meal, albeit a little distracted by Yuuri’s vocal pleasure. The food was incredibly good given his expectations for the room service, or maybe it was just the company. 

“Mmmmh!” the Russian mumbled as he slurped up a pepper. 

“Might be for the fact that I haven't had any food all day but this steak is delicious…” the Japanese said humming delighted after another bite.

Viktor hummed in agreement, mouth full with roasted potatoes. He forked a pepper and held it up to the man, “Like these?” 

Yuuri blushed but decided to go with it so he inched closer and took the bite straight from the other man's fork, looking at him straight in the eyes. He chewed slowly and smiled. “Roasted peppers are the best.” 

Viktor quickly came to the conclusion that this man was dangerous. He was ready to forget all of the heartbreak he had endured the last few months just because of that damn blush. 

The russian gulped the bite of food that he had still been chewing with wide eyes. He suddenly felt a tightness to his chest, breaking their eye contact before letting out a loud hiccup. 

He released his fork from his grasp and it clattered on his plate. “Ahhh! I hate that! Hurts so bad!” He winced, clutching his chest before letting out another.

Yuuri was stunned for a second, not expecting something like this to happen, but then at the third hiccup he couldn't resist anymore and burst into a loud laugh. 

“Not- -funny!” he said between hiccups. Viktor began to gulp his water in an attempt to calm his diaphragm.

“I know! I know! I'm so sorry,” he said, still giggling a bit.

Yuuri watched Viktor trying to make the hiccups go away silently, until, since water wasn't working he decided to try and startle him by pinching his side without warning.

The silver haired man squeaked, rolling over to his side guarding his hip with his hand and then let out a laugh. “No! I’m ticklish!” he whined, hiccuping again. 

Yuuri stayed serious for a few seconds while calmly removing the trays from the bed, then he sat down closer to the Russian and looked at him straight in the eyes. “You shouldn't have said that to me…” before smirking and launching himself in a relentless tickle attack to Viktor’s sides.

Viktor was stunned by the sudden assault, wiggling and jerking around frantically, “No!” Laughter filled the room as he tried covering himself from Yuuri’s pokes and jabs. His efforts were fruitless because covering one area just left another exposed. Viktor was completely at the mercy of the other man, giggling and thrashing about. “Ahh! Stop, Yuuri! Tha-That tickles!” Viktor clutched his sides and tried to push the other skater away with his legs. 

The Japanese laughed, forgetting everything for a few seconds and just enjoying the fun.

When the other man pushed him away with his legs, he managed to lock them with an arm and proceeded the attack to his feet.

“I have a sister, do you think that I'm an amateur in tickling?” 

Viktor’s feet, the most ticklish part of his body, were being relentlessly tortured by the younger skater. Viktor lost all ability to respond with a rational sentence only able to squeal and kick with little direction. “ _ Nyet! _ ” was all he could say, gasping for air in between bouts of laughter. 

Yuuri gave Viktor’s feet another few pokes and then he let him go, dropping on the bed next to him, still laughing.

“S-see… now the hiccups… are gone.” he said between laughs.

Viktor let himself relax, arms that had been curled around himself fell to his sides, panting hard as he attempted to recover. He looked up at the dark haired man that sat above him giggling, “You ass!” But he couldn't help but smile at him, playfully pushing his shoulder as he sat up, hair mangled from the tickle attack. 

“I was just trying to help!” Yuuri said with a fake, exaggerated, innocent face.

He felt like they had known each other for a lifetime and even if everything was not perfect, and he was still torn up about Vicchan, he was grateful for being able to laugh like that with the other skater.

Maybe things could actually work out? They seriously needed to talk, though.

“I hate to admit that it worked,” Viktor said solemnly, “only at the expense of my best kept secret!”

“Pfft! How is that even a secret?” Yuuri asked sarcastically, “anyone who has ever tickled you before would be in on it.”

Viktor sighed, “Well Elana, who cuts my nails, knows. To see me getting a pedicure is a show in itself. And Makka. She gets me with her nose. And now you!” 

Yuuri looked at him slightly surprised. Something so simple was a usual occurrence with his sister, not to talk about Yuuko when they were kids and even Phichit much later. He wasn't the most outgoing person, but with his close friends and family he was much more open and carefree. Surely Viktor had someone like that, did he? Or was he really that lonely?

“What is it, Yuuri?” Viktor asked after Yuuri seemed to have gotten himself lost in thought for a moment. 

The Japanese shook his head and smiled softly at him. “Nothing just… your secret is safe with me.” he said then shifting his smile into a grin, “just don't think I'm gonna forget it.”

“Awe man!” Viktor pouted. His mussed hair and puckered lips made him look almost childlike. 

“Let’s finish dinner, cold steak doesn't sound that appealing.” Yuuri said, taking his tray from the floor.

“Though it does sound better than what the Americans do. Is cold pizza a real thing or just a disgusting rumor?” 

“Cold pizza is the best part of ordering pizza. How dare you!” he said faking indignation.

“Ew! We can’t be friends anymore!” Viktor said, wrinkling his nose appalled at the idea. 

“As long as you don't put pineapple on it, we are gonna be fine.” the Japanese joked.

“Fruit on pizza? What animals!” Exclaimed the russian in a fake scandalized face.

It took them awhile for the pair to stop laughing and joking with each other, so that they could go on with their meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://solnyshko-uk.tumblr.com/post/618376478136074240/v-hi-yuuuuuuuri-y (chapter art! Give some love!)


	7. Chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! 
> 
> a special thank you to my beta @ZB_121 <3

They finished their food and Yuuri collected their plates on the tray to put it in the corridor. Being the son of two innkeepers made some habits hard to shake off.

The Japanese skater hovered awkwardly near the foot of the bed after disposing of their plates. “You can stay as long as you want you know.” Viktor suggested, given that it had gotten quite late. “I don't mean to imply that you have to sleep with me, of course. I could call reception for a roller cott to sleep in, but if you did want to share a bed I would be okay with that too.”  _ God, shut it Vitya,- _ he thought to himself. 

The Japanese man thought of what to do. He didn't want to sleep alone, he would end up not sleeping at all and thinking too much.

“Maybe… we can just do some stretches since you seem to forget them too often.” He said smiling and then continued “I don't want to impose…”

“Yes! Stretches, that's good. You wouldn't be imposing on anything at all! I would actually prefer it if you stayed. But, if you don't want to, I don't want you to feel like you should just because I would like it.”

“No! I want to. I really do. Usually if I'm feeling bad, me and Phichit sleep in the same bed. I feel like talking is easier in bed, in the dark.”

Viktor put his hand to his chin considering Yuuri’s words, “Is that why people like to have sex in the dark?”

Yuuri sputtered and blushed. “W-well… I don't think It's the same as talking.” He giggled nervously. “I think that it’s more about the feeling of not being stared at and not seeing the expression on someone else's face... But it is much more intimate in both situations.”

“Humm... You think so? Either way, I would love to sleep with you, Yuuri.” After he said it, he realized what that could imply, especially given the topic. It's not like that implication would be wrong, but that's not what he meant. “As in staying in the same bed… talking, like you said.” 

“We… we could do that. We need to talk, for sure. I-I want to work this out.” Yuuri said, sitting down on the carpet and patting the spot next to him. “Stretching first… you have neglected it enough.”

“Oh come on! I’m not that bad, see?” Viktor grabbed his left ankle and easily pulled his leg upward into a scorpion position. Steadying himself, he let go of his ankle and extended his leg upward until his leg was completely extended above him. He reached his arms out wide posing for Yuuri in a perfect standing split with ellagance only achievable by a four time world champion. 

Yuuri tried his best to keep his voice steady but he wasn't sure he managed well when he said “I know you are perfectly flexible, Viktor.” he tried to distract himself stretching his leg on the floor in front of him and folding himself in half, touching his feet with ease. “It's not only about that… it helps with tension, posture, pains and blood flow.” Then proceeded to slowly breath, “In my case it really helps with anxiety.”

Viktor relaxed his pose and sunk to the floor, joining the other skater. “So tell me, Yuuri,” Viktor purred, “What stretches do you like best?” 

“Mmmh. I'm not sure.” he said bringing his legs in almost a split and bending again slowly, touching the floor with his chest and breathing. “I don't really have a favourite but I do enjoy doing some yoga with Phichit in the evening, before bed.”

Viktor lay flat and bright his leg over across his body twisting his hips and stretching his back. A rather loud succession of pops sounded as the man’s spine began to relax. “Must be nice, having a friend like him around all the time.” 

“Yeah. I was so scared when I first moved to Detroit from Japan, I was quite lucky that the University decided to put the two asian skaters in the same room.” he chuckled at that “Sometimes he is insane, and way too much into social media… but he's one of my best friends and he's helped me a lot in the past years.” Yuuri scooted over to Viktor and said “Sit up, cross legged, back to me please. Your back is making a horrible noise.”

“Pssht, horrible? You mean normal.” The Russian replied while getting into the instructed position. “I can compose a symphony with my joints alone!” 

“Well, you can't skate to that.” he said as he grabbed Viktor’s wrists and placed his feet on the Russian man's lower back on either side of his spine. “You good?”

“Mhhph… I’m alright.” His reply wasn’t totally encouraging.

“I'll go slow, tell me if it's too much tension.” he said before straightening his legs, pushing them against Viktor’s back while pulling his arms back.

“Slower. Slower, please,” Viktor muttered trying to hold strong through the deep stretch. “I believe my shoulders… they are not as limber as they should be.”

Yuuri did go slow but the skater back and shoulders were incredibly stiff. “That's what you get for not stretching properly every time. Every part is important.” he then released brought his feet a bit higher “Ready again?”

“ _ Da _ .” He said in a reluctant agreement. 

“I'm not exactly done with my studies but for the practice I had on Phichit I can tell you it will help. If you want I can try a massage to relax your shoulder after.”

“Please,” Viktor winced in the depth of the stretch. He was excellent at keeping his lower body flexible, but sometimes he did neglect stretching his upper half fully. Because he failed to stretch after the competition that day he was extremely tense. A massage given by Yuuri himself sounded heavenly. 

“Last one then…” he said, bringing his feet on the other man's upper back and slowly pushing again.

Yuuri had practice. He could do this. Nothing he hadn’t done with Phichit already, there was no difference, right? He tried to calm his nerves brought on from thinking about being allowed to touch the broad shoulders of the Russian man as much as he wanted. Professional, Yuuri. Keep it professional.

Viktor let out a breath, finally able to relax his arms again. He rolled his neck from side to side reliving a bit of tension. “You really know what you're doing, huh?” Viktor asked, not really expecting an answer. “Oh, do you need lotion?” Viktor took his trainer jacket off, still facing away from Yuuri, and exposing the expanse of his back. 

“N-no. No need.” Yuuri stuttered looking at the supple, white skin and toned muscles in front of him. He was about to suggest that Viktor could lay down on the bed but he wasn't sure he could handle that tonight.

The Japanese man sat closer, one leg on one side of the other man, and took a deep calming breath. He brought his hands to Viktor’s broad shoulders, and felt the muscles there. 

Viktor stared at Yuuri’s feet as gentle hands patterned against him. He had never really had the opportunity to closely examine Yuuri’s feet before and now, given that chance, he was able to conclude that they were absolutely divine. Each toe was just a hair longer then to one before it, nails trimmed perfectly. The calluses on his big toes and heels, a testament to his profession, just enhanced their beauty. Yuuri’s feet were perfectly narrow, unlike Viktor’s own wider feet. They wiggled a little with each movement of his hands preventing his attention from breaking. Viktor put his hands in between his thighs squeezing tightly to hold himself back from touching the perfect specimens at his sides. 

Yuuri easily found the right pressure point and his gentle touch became a vigorous grip. The Russian man was quite tense which made it difficult to tell how much was stress versus what was normal. 

“Viktor… relax.” he whispered to the back of his head.

Goosebumps shot up the Russian’s arms at a speed faster than light. Why? Why did he have to whisper to him like that? The hot breath on his neck... the soft tone of his voice when he said his name… Yuuri must be trying to provoke him in some way. Viktor shuddered, trying to maintain control of his suddenly racing heart. He loosened his leg lock on his hands and set them on the floor, a few inches from Yuuri’s legs, and closed his eyes. He made every attempt to not focus on anything but the hands kneading into his shoulders. 

Yuuri definitely felt the goosebumps rise on Viktor's skin in response to his words and he blushed and continued his work on Viktor’s shoulders and upper back.

He knew that people often had strong reactions to messages and seeing how easy it was to tickle Viktor, he didn't want to read much on the situation.

“Oh...  _ Daaa! _ ” Viktor moaned. He really was trying to handle himself like a proper gentleman but Yuuri’s hands worked magic into his muscles. The tension seemed to melt under his touch.

That moan reminded Yuuri way too much of their past phone calls, he really tried hard to tune it out and be professional about it. However, his hands were trembling slightly while he kept kneading the tense muscles and his heart was pounding wildly in his chest. Think of anything else, think of the ice, think of the zamboni clearing the surface, and the nice smooth sensation of skating over fresh ice… relaxing things. 

“Lower,” Viktor hummed, “Please, Yuuri. Feels so good.” 

At that Yuuri's blood rushed dangerously fast to his lower regions. Before he could make a fool out of himself, he jumped away as if the man's skin burned.

“T-that's enough for tonight. It's really late. And… we really need to talk don't we?”

Yuuri’s sudden retreat surprised Viktor. He nearly moaned at the loss of contact. The other skater was right though, they did need to talk. Viktor would certainly have taken Yuuri’s hands on him for hours given the opportunity… best that he ended it now. 

The silver haired man looked down to find another surprising sight. That certainly wasn’t intentional… Yuuri’s effect on his anatomy could not be helped. 

“Yes. Yes, good idea. Let me… Uh…” He stammered, “Excuse me for a moment.” Viktor rose to his feet, careful to face away from the man behind him, and retreated to the toilet. 

Yuuri looked at the man disappearing in the other room and jumped on the bed, laying face down and hiding in the pillow. He really wanted to scream but he didn't want to alarm anyone, especially not Viktor.

“Not thinking, not thinking. Nothing happened, everything is ok,” he mumbled in the pillow. He couldn't help but smirk a little, though, slightly pleased with himself. If only things weren't this complicated between them… it might have been only because of the massage but he felt smug all the same.

  
  


Viktor shut and locked the bathroom door quickly, and rested against it for a moment. He cursed himself, looking down at his palpable enthusiasm. Tonight was supposed to be about making Yuuri feel better and a few minutes of the man’s hands on his bare skin had made his body spring into action, quite literally. 

The Russian shamefully doused his face in cold water from the sink hoping to soften his excitement. That didn’t really work so he decided to perform his nightly routine; brushing his teeth as well as skin and hair care. The tickling had left his hair looking atrocious, but at least it gave him something to do while he waited for other parts of his body to calm down. 

When he finally found himself to be more presentable, he opened the door to find Yuuri face down on the bed. “Damn it, I shouldn’t have left him alone like that,” he thought, fearing the worst. He approached the man and sunk down on the bed beside him, laying a hand on the skater's back, and he asked calmly, “You ok, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri almost jumped at the question but turned around to smile at the Russian man.

“I'm fine. As much as I can be after a horrible day… I would be much worse if it wasn't for you,” he sat up and added, “I'm going to freshen up a bit, I'll be back in a second.”

  
  


The Japanese man went into the toilet and washed his face, then tried to make sense into his mop of hair, unsuccessfully, and found one of the spare travel toothbrushes that the hotel gave to the guests and brushed his teeth. He then looked at the mirror, nodding at himself as an encouragement and went back to the room.

Viktor had seated himself in bed dressed in a white night shirt and underwear. He was tucked in and had drawn the other side of the bed for Yuuri. He smiled fondly at the Japanese man, he looked so pure all ready for bed. 

He was getting slightly nervous about sharing the bed with Viktor but he had to do this. The closeness would help them, he was sure… and he really didn't want to be alone that night. He shuffled a bit on his feet and said, “Should I get the lights?”

“ _ Da. _ Anything to make you more comfortable, Yuuri.” Viktor could sense the other man’s tension and figured doing less was more. He waited patiently for Yuuri to come to him. 

Yuuri switched the lights off and before he could lose all the courage, he got in bed and covered himself, face up, very careful not to touch the other man. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Viktor turned to his side, unable to see Yuuri for his eyes had not adjusted to the darkness. “You wanted to talk, _ da _ ?” 

“I do. I just don't know where to begin…” he answered, keeping his eyes closed. He thought that it was exactly like all the other times they talked on the phone. Nik and the man beside him were the same person, no need to freak out.

“We… we messed up. We both did in different ways. I shouldn't have acted like that but I… it was too much to process.” Yuuri whispered in the dark.

“We did mess up… I mess up a lot at this kind of thing. I should have been more considerate of your feelings.” Viktor’s words came as a surprise to himself. Their fight had broken him, and in the past, he would not have prioritized the other’s feelings when his own were so damaged. But Yuuri was different. Yuuri had made him realign his priorities without much conscious consideration. Viktor didn't understand what it was about Yuuri that made him want to put him first, but he did. 

“And I of yours… I am sorry for leaving you there in Moscow. And not meeting you before in New York. I loved talking with you as Yu and Nik… and today… I don't know if I could've coped without you.” Yuuri really wanted to get closer to Viktor but he didn't know if he had the courage, so he grasped the sheet and said in a small voice “Even if I'm slightly overwhelmed by this… I think I like talking and being close to you as much as I did before I knew who you were.”

Viktor’s intake of breath was audible. He was amazed with how open Yuuri was allowing himself to be. He was vulnerable, and it made the man believe that there was a possibility that Yuuri could be willing to trust in him again. “I forgive you, Yuuri.” 

Viktor reached out, wanting to touch him in an offering of comfort, but changed his mind thinking it may make him more anxious than he already seemed to be. “What… What can I do to help? I am here for you. I'll be who you want… who you need me to be.” 

Yuuri’s heart was wild in his chest and his hands were trembling but he turned on his side anyway, reaching out for one of Viktor's hands and holding it softly between his own. “I want you to stay who you are, Viktor. I've always looked up to you, I reacted like this because I didn't want you to see my shortcomings… but apparently it's too late for that.” he giggled nervously. 

Viktor brought Yuuri’s offered hands to his chest, holding them flat against his chest. He did it to keep Yuuri’s hands from trembling but he found that it grounded him too. “I don’t understand why you keep bringing that up. Shortcomings. I haven't seen any because there is not anything to see.” 

“I'm not… I always fail. For one reason or another. I wasn't able to get a single gold in my international competitions. I promised myself I would go back home the day I could show my parents that all their help and efforts were worth it… and all I managed was to lose my dog without even seeing him again. I wanted to skate on the same ice as you and when I did I embarrassed myself.” Yuuri could feel his eyes swelling up in tears. “I should just quit…”

“Yuuri, no!” Viktor released the man’s hands and curled his arms around him, scooting closer as he drew him into an embrace. “Please stop it. Stop valuing yourself based off of your scores. You are here, you made it to the final! You are in the top six, how can you see that as a failure? Yes, you had a bad day, but you showed bravery, far more than I could have, by still going out there despite what happened.” Viktor stroked the man’s hair, trying to focus on the silky texture under his fingers rather than Yuuri’s muffled cries. 

Yuuri let himself be held while he cried for a while, until he brought his hand around Viktor to grasp the back of Viktor’s shirt. He buried his face on the comforting warmth of his chest, breathing softly into it and calming his tears. The Russian man had a floral scent about him, orchid maybe? And something else that he couldn't name, but it was undeniably Viktor. The smell made him feel calm and centered, even if he hadn't been close to him for that long.

“Please. Please don't quit.” As a Russian figure skater, Viktor had seen far too many skaters rise to fame in a season or two and quit under the immense pressure that came along with the gig. He loved the ice, but the scores and the media and the pressure to conform to certain standards was so draining. He could picture that happening to Yuuri, the pressure becoming too great to bear. He couldn't let that happen. The Japanese skater had too much potential, too much innate talent to let that happen. How could he keep it from happening? The man’s mind wandered. 

“I will try. For you and for me… at least until Worlds.” Yuuri said weakly. “If I still get invited after this…”

Viktor peeled the young man from his chest, taking his face into his hands. He could make out his outline in the dim lighting in the room though it was still hard to make eye contact. “If you get invited? Yuuri, what are you even saying? You know that your performance here has nothing to do with Worlds. Put today behind you. All you have to do is perform well at nationals.” He tightened his grip slightly to emphasise his words, “You are Japan’s best skater! They know it! It would be a damn shame for them not to send you.” 

“I really want to believe that. I want to see you again…” he smiled seeing the blue eyes practically shining, even in the dark.

“Yuuri…” Viktor brought their foreheads together, pausing for a breath before continuing. “The skating doesn't matter. You are skilled, and I know you will make it to Worlds, but that has absolutely nothing to do with seeing me. You want to see me again? Then you will. It's not… what's the word….  _ Logicheskaya oshybka _ in Russian.” He bit his lip, thinking hard for the right translation. He straightened up, parting their foreheads from contact, “Ah! Fallacy! That's the word! It's not a logical fallacy, it's not either or, go to Worlds and see me or don't and not. Skate your best like I know you can, and see me no matter what the result!” Viktor smiled in the darkness, hoping he was getting through to the man in his arms. 

Yuuri saw the smile the Russian man was giving him and he felt his heart swell. Viktor still wanted to see him, no matter what, and he believed him since he was there with him after the worst performance of his life. He smiled back and said “You are right… I want to give my best, for you. I've skated my whole life for you without you knowing it, I want to keep doing it now. Watch me?” 

_ My whole life... _ the words resonated with Viktor as he stroked his thumbs against Yuuri’s cheeks. “Of course I will watch you, Yuuri.” Viktor stretched out his leg, tentatively rubbing his shin against Yuuri’s. He couldn't describe the feeling, but he wanted to be closer. He wanted to wrap himself around the man like a blanket, comforting him, protecting him. 

Yuuri let out a content sigh and, still hugging Viktor, brought one of his legs between the Russian’s ones. “Sleep. I'm tired. And you have to skate again tomorrow…”

Viktor, relived by Yuuri’s movement, tangled himself further in their embrace. “Watch me, too?” He wondered aloud, reminded of his exhibition skate the next day.

“I always do. I can't take my eyes off you.” Yuuri whispered back.

They fell asleep, peacefully, right after and the Japanese man couldn't remember a better sleep in his life.

***

Viktor began to stirr between the sheets, a familiar warmth next to him in bed. He reached forward to pull the warmth closer. His hands traveled up, searching for the brown fluff he was so accustomed to burying his face into. What met his fingertips was far from the brown tufts of fur he had expected but a smooth expanse of skin. He bore his face down into the warmth anyway, taking in a wonderful clean smell. As awareness crept in, the Russian realized that it was Yuuri in his arms, which only made him cuddle the man's body more firmly. 

Yuuri woke up slowly, but he realised almost immediately that what woke him up was a hug. A very warm and comforting hug at that. He hugged back without thinking until he remembered where he fell asleep the night before. He gasped quietly and opened his eyes to find a silver wisp of hair and a blurry face, the image unclear without his glasses. He smiled and decided he enjoyed the morning cuddles, so he let a contented sigh before hiding himself in Viktor's neck to get even closer and enjoy the warmth of his skin.

As the man in his arms shifted, Viktor got a chance to nuzzle into Yuuri’s silky hair. He wished he could capture that moment and be able to relive it over and over again because it was a truly heavenly experience. He could not help himself from planting a small kiss on the onyx locks under his lips. 

The Japanese flushed but didn't pull away. He didn't know what it was about this man but Viktor made him feel like home. Like he really belonged there, in that bed, in those arms. Like they had known each other for all of their lives.He found a small patch of skin just over the clavicle, free of the t-shirt the other man was wearing, and kissed it sweetly. “... morning…” he mumbled sleepily.

The tender kiss to his collar left Viktor’s skin tingling and his heart pounded with joy in response. “With you here, it's a really good morning.” Viktor’s voice was gruff from sleep, and he turned slightly, clearing this throat before continuing, “You slept well, yes?” 

Yuuri nodded and then brought his head on the pillow, eye to eye with Viktor. They were so close that he could clearly see those mesmerising blue eyes even without his glasses. “Best sleep I had in awhile…” he said with a calm smile.

Viktor lost himself, gazing into the brown pools before him. Yuuri was so captivating, the depth to his eyes seemed to have no end. Viktor slowly traced a finger from his temple around his jaw line and rested it on his lips for a moment. “Beautiful. You are so beautiful.” He whispered. 

Yuuri’s heart probably stopped at that point. He felt warmth radiate through him like he was on fire and if they weren't lying down his legs would've given out. He didn't have any doubt, though, this man was all he wanted, and needed, to have in his life.

He slid a hand into the silver locks at the back of Viktor's head and closed the distance between them, kissing those beautiful, sweet, soft lips without any hesitation.

The feeling of Yuuri’s lips against Viktor’s fed light into his soul that had never shone there before. The slick velvet of Yuuri's lips softly kissed as his fingers threaded through Viktor’s hair, enamoring the Russian entirely. Viktor let his hands trail down Yuuri’s back, holding him close, mirroring the touch of Yuuri’s lips with his own. 

Being kissed back made Yuuri melt farther into Viktor's arms. This was a simple, chaste kiss but it meant so much that his brain struggled to keep up. It was like taking the first breath of fresh air in years, making him light headed and breathless. 

The air expelled between them was sultry. Viktor drank it in like a lifeline. He had imagined tying lips with this man for months but physically doing it surpassed every fantasy he had ever had. The way their lips danced together was real, raw. It opened up his heart, the love pouring from him was nearly palpable. It was at that moment he knew that Yuuri had all of him. 

Yuuri could have spent the rest of his life in that kiss, hell he wasn't even sure if he had already died the moment their lips touched... But he would've died a happy man.

Alas, he actually had to breathe properly since his head was spinning and his heart was threatening to fail him once and for all.

He slowly drew himself from Viktor’s lips, suckling on the man's lower lip before parting, bringing their foreheads together and huffing for air like he had run a marathon. His mind pleasantly empty and humming, if not for a strong contentment. 

Yuuri chuckled lightly and opened his eyes to see Viktor’s tongue poking out, licking at his lips. “That was… wow.” He said in a raspy voice.

Viktor slowly opened his eyes. Silver lashes framing his view of the blushed cheeks before him. His mind coming back from the haze of the kiss began to race. He absolutely knew that he needed to do that again. He knew that it was the most fantastic contact he had ever had with another person in his life. He knew that his heart had never felt so full. He knew this feeling was love. 

Viktor could not admit it… not now. He always let himself get too far ahead of himself but the feelings he felt for the man in that moment had never been truer. He loved Yuuri and he had no idea what to do. He inched forward, offering the skater another kiss hoping to express his love through his lips. 

When the Russian man kissed him again he almost let himself be swept away by it, God knew how much he wanted this to continue and go further… but it wasn't the right time. He knew it. Even if this made him feel so good that his mind forgot the pain of the day before, the difficulties they had just gone through, Yuuri knew that they needed to wait. Because this, he thought, his heart skipping a beat, this could be it. He was in for the long run, they needed to take their time and not rush into it.

“Viktor… mmmhhpmf!” he tried to say between kisses. “Viktor, slow down...” he said calmly.

Viktor pulled back immediately, not only with his lips but his embrace too. He brought his hands to his face covering it before muttering, “I’m sorry…” He messed up, kissing too deeply too quickly. Yuuri’s words made him fear that he pushed a bit too far, he couldn't mess this up... he needed Yuuri…. he loved Yuuri. 

“No, no… Viktor! Come back here. Look at me, please.” He said trying to grasp his hand to free his eyes.

Viktor let his hands be pulled away, revealing a sea of emotion in his eyes. Love. Fear. Vulnerability. Lust. Caution. All competing for dominance in the depths of his crystal eyes. 

“There is no need to be sorry. None at all. I loved kissing you. I would kiss you all day, all night.” Yuuri said blushing madly. “I kissed you, I promise it's more than fine… I just need… Our lives have been a bit messy lately. I want to sort things out before we…” he trailed embarrassed. 

“Anything Yuuri, I’ll do anything you need... I loved kissing you, too.” Viktor’s hands felt damp in the other’s grasp. What was Yuuri doing to him? He had never been so nervous in his life. Not once before a competition or an interview had his hands gone clammy, and now here he was with clammy hands when they were being cradled by the one he loved. 

“You don’t have to do anything. We just need to relax and take our time.” Yuuri was trembling slightly but after all the miscommunication between them he needed to be clear, out in the open. “W-where do you want this to go? What do you want from us?” He asked, stammering a bit. 

Viktor diverted his eyes, thinking for a moment on how to approach the question. “Remember, in your fiction, the tags said  _ there's a happy ending I promise...”  _

“Oh... please don't bring that up now!” he whined, blushing and hiding his face.

“No! No. It’s not like that. It is that the story seems so familiar. Men recognize me, say all the right things… Live out their fantasy for the night. There hasn’t ever been a happy ending. At least not for me. But I want it. I want that with you, with us.” Viktor swallowed deeply, hoping that he came across clearly. 

Yuuri was silent for a few seconds, thinking of Viktor's words. “I… I think I want that too. We already had our fair share of angst.” he joked with a small smirk. 

The smile that stretched across Viktor’s face was brighter than the sun itself. He had always been the hopeful romantic type but he was certain he could put his hope in Yuuri. He wrapped his arm around the Japanese skater and nuzzled his head into the man’s chest. 

Yuuri brought his hands into the other man's silver hair and added. “Maybe we are not there yet, but I have a feeling that we will get to it.” he kissed the top of Viktor's head and added “... and even if it's not perfect, it will be what we need.”

Yuuri’s kiss made the Russian giddy. He twisted his toes in the sheets, unsure what to do with the happiness that coursed through his body. “Da, but it sure feels perfect now.” In that instant, the music from Viktor’s short program filled the room. The Russian wined into Yuuri’s chest, “Noooo! Less perfect now. I don’t want cuddles to end.” 

Yuuri laughed lightly. “You will have more after you come back from the banquet, I promise.” 

The silver haired skater peeled himself away from Yuuri, silencing his alarm, then perched himself up on his elbows. “Thank goodness! Something to look forward to.” Viktor lifted his legs behind himself, swinging his ankles back and forth. “The banquets are so dreadfully boring. But, this one won't be so bad, with you there!” 

The Japanese man, suddenly serious, shook his head. “N-no,” he said weakly, “I can't come to that.” he leaned up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and looked guilty to the carpet. “I can't do it. I'm sorry, Viktor.”

Viktor crawled forward and sat behind Yuuri, bringing his legs to either side of the man. “Why? It's the banquet…” Viktor brought his hands to Yuuri’s arms, rubbing them lightly as he rested his head on Yuuri’s solder. “You have to go to those things, Da?”

“I know I do… but… I don't think anybody is going to really care if I'm there. Is not as if I am actually gonna talk to sponsors after what I did yesterday…” he sighed and brought his hands to Viktor's calves. They wouldn't miss the some dime a dozen skater that came in dead last, and he could save some embarrassment.

Yuuri’s words caught Viktor off guard. So much had happened between them since the performance he had not really considered the fact that Yuuri would be less than enthusiastic to make an appearance at the banquet. 

He brought his hand around to Yuuri's chin, turning it to face him, “I would care, Yuuri. I want you to be there. And you are forgetting that you are a part of the top six of all the skaters who competed for these places in the final, I would not sign off on a sponsor’s interest so soon. But the sponsors aren't even the point… I think it would be better to be at a lame party then being here by yourself.” 

“I'll be here, yes. I can watch something on my phone, it's gonna be just a few hours…” he said, quite unconvincing. He didn't really want to part from Viktor but he was the gold medallist and this night was about him, he would be the man of the hour. Well, he always was really, but he just won another gold medal.

Viktor let his fingers slip from Yuuri’s chin, mildly frustrated with the man’s stubbornness. He had to think of a way to motivate him. Viktor lifted his leg and scooted off the bed, heading for his luggage to assemble his exhibition costume. “Well, if you aren't going to the banquet, neither am I.” Viktor said it casually, hoping his nonchalant attitude about it would generate a reaction from the other skater. 

“You can't be serious. You have to be there! Everyone is there to celebrate  _ you. _ Plus, I'm 98% sure Yakov would murder you if you didn't go,” he said shocked.

“Mhmmm… Not everyone. You wouldn't be there,” Viktor said rummaging through a bag in search of the tights he wanted to wear. “No sense in celebrating if you aren't there. We can celebrate here just as well. What are we going to watch on your phone?” 

“I have Netflix!” he pouted. “Viktor please… how can I face everybody?” Yuuri knew that he should go, for himself and for Viktor, but the thought of all those people there seeing how miserable he was, wasn't appealing.

Viktor stopped what he was doing and approached Yuuri, kneeling at his feet, resting his hands on his knees. “We will face them together, Yuuri. How about this, we go, do all the official jargon, then we come back and watch Netflix!"

“I… want to be with you.” he was at least sure of that. “I don't know what to do. I really want to get over it but…” Yuuri sighed.

“Well being here by yourself isn't going to help you get over anything,” Viktor tapped idly on Yuuri’s knees, “Plus, you kind of owe me... with not meeting with me the last two times and that one time at the bar. This could be our first real date!” 

“Not fair, you’re guilt-tripping me!” Yuuri said with an exaggerated pout. 

Viktor looked up at Yuuri with the sappiest, pleading, puppy dog eyes, “Is it working?” 

“... Yes.” Yuuri admitted in a sigh. He was in big trouble. He would do anything for that face. Even if he knew it was made on purpose.

“Yes!” Viktor exclaimed, leaping up from his squatting position throwing a fist in the air. The snoozed alarm began to chime once again, reminding the enthusiastic man that he had an exhibition to skate before he could really get excited about spending more time with Yuuri. After silencing the alarm, he pilfered through his luggage with more vigor searching for those damn pants. 

Yuuri smiled at his enthusiasm. If it made Viktor this happy, maybe he could endure a couple of hours of mingling. At least he would be in good company.

The Japanese man lazily followed him around the room with his eyes , until Viktor bent over to look through one of his bags. In that moment he was reminded of two things:

  * Viktor was in his underwear.
  * His ass was one of the world's wonders.



Yuuri blushed, looked away, and suddenly got up. “I’m… just gonna go get changed to come and see the exhibition. So you can change as well and go to rehearsals. See you in a few?”

“ _ Da, Da _ . Just looking for the pants that go with this costume... I thought they were in my black bag, but… Ughh!” Viktor turned around with an armful of random garments to see Yuuri heading towards the door. Dropping the textiles quickly he hurried to say, “Wait!”

The skater stopped in his tracks and turned back around. “Y-Yes?”

“Could you watch me skate, at the boards? I want to be able to see you from the ice.” Viktor said with a hopeful smile. 

The Japanese skater relaxed and smiled fondly. “Of course. I'll ask Celestino to let me in. I still have my pass as well.”

“Perfect!” He said spinning around back to his search. 

Yuuri decided that if he could make the Russian man that happy every day for the rest of his life, no other purpose in his life would be as important. He knew that he was being silly, but he was falling so hard for that man that he was sure nothing, not even his insecurities, could stand between them like it had in the past months. 

“I'm going to change… I'll see you at the rink, Viktor.” He said opening the door and leaving the room, the soft smile not even once threatening to leave his face.


	8. Chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual i want to thank @ZB_121 for making sure the chapter is at its best before I update!
> 
> To all my readers... just some more sugar before we work to the spice lol thanks for following! <3

Viktor had never regretted packing too much luggage, and he certainly didn't on that occasion either. Yakov always complained that the “excessive” amount of baggage he hauled to every performance was more trouble than what it's worth, but in that moment his coach had never been more wrong. 

His planned exhibition was flashy and light hearted. His vividly colored costume was littered with crystals and poofed lace around his collar. He liked the routine, but after the night he had, there was absolutely no way he was going to use his rink time for that. 

Over the past few weeks, while grieving over the loss of his relationship with Yuuri, he had played with some experimental choreography. Having been in a dark headspace, he meddled with some dismal sequences. He had elements of a routine in mind that he really had not yet pieced together in practice, but the estranged elements seemed to fit perfectly together in his mind after the evening he spent with Yuuri.

Viktor was quite pleased with himself when he retrieved the pants he had been hunting for. He was eternally grateful that he brought an entire suitcase of sample costumes that tailors had sent him in hopes that he would commission them. 

The Russian laid out a loose fitting top that faded between white and cornflower blue, pairing it with tight high waisted black pants. Thankfully he had just the music he needed, he just had to hope that the organizers wouldn’t hate him too much for the sudden changes.

  
  


Viktor took his position on the ice, lights a dim blue hue. His eyes scanned briefly around the rink, easily spotting the Japanese skater at the boards wide eyed and expectant. Viktor met his gaze with a tender longing look before his music began. 

  
  
  


Minutes later, the Russian was on his knees panting heavily from the performance's exertion. He had designed that season’s free when he longed for a love he never knew, but in his weeks of longing for Yuuri, he was able to explore the true feeling of yearning much more thoroughly resulting in this exhibition. The music had begun, reflecting a desolate undertone. His moves were in perfect synchrony with the dark rhythm. But, half way through, the music’s energy shifted. He began spinning threads of hope into his previously disconsolate performance. By the end, he had stripped himself of all his emotional walls leaving him bare and open, ready for the hope and light that had begun to shine in his life. 

He believed that most of the audience would see his performance as a show of his skill without the pressures of scores. Their opinions did not matter, because his true intent had been for Yuuri to be able to see the routine’s deeper meaning. To the champion’s surprise, the audience reaction was a mix of weary cheers and muddled tears. It was truly the most emotional response he had gotten from a crowd and it attested to his success in projecting his feelings out on the ice. He spun, seeking to join eye s with the man he had lay his soul out for. 

Yuuri would never get tired of watching Viktor skate. He started as a kid and now, years later, he was there, on the side of the rink, exchanging glances with the man. He couldn't believe that he was allowed to hold him in his arms, that he had kissed that gorgeous man silly just a few hours ago. He was gliding and dancing gracefully on the ice with such an emotion in him that Yuuri felt like crying. It was different from any other performance and the selfish part of Yuuri's brain was almost certain that it was for him. He looked at the man performing a perfect quad flip and he almost couldn't see anything anymore, his eyes blurred by the tears that forced their way out.

Yuuri wasn't there to see Viktor’s searching eyes, he hid in the entrance to the skater area to calm his tears, some skaters were looking at him worriedly but it didn't matter. He just didn't want to be in full view for the press, and avoid questions or misunderstanding about the reason he was crying.

It was an emotional cry, a happy cry, he could feel his heart almost jumping out of his chest kind of cry. Very different from the one he had yesterday for sure. Well maybe not for Celestino that was looking at him worriedly. 

Viktor turned again scanning the entirety of the rink wall, swearing that Yuuri had just been by the wall nearest the tables the judges sat at… but he was gone. The audience’s enthusiasm had increased as the emotional weight of the performance lifted. Many of his dearest fans held up signs bearing his name while others tossed tokens. He would have normally taken time to bow, at least once but it felt like someone had a vice grip on his chest.

He panicked, thinking that Yuuri interpreted his message incorrectly. He said he would watch! Where was he? He couldn't… he couldn't have left. Right? He raced across the ice throwing himself over the barrier to, ignoring the people around him who were demanding his attention. With a racing heart, he took wide steps towards the door nearest to where he had last seen Yuuri, hoping to get to him before he left for good. 

Yuuri calmed his breath but his tratorious tears were still flowing down his face. He could hear the crowd shouting and cheering loudly for the Russian skater. He didn't even have time to wipe his tears away before he saw Viktor coming through the door, still looking sweaty and exhausted from his skate, but never had he looked more beautiful to the Japanese man.

Yuuri took a few steps towards him and when he was close enough he jumped at him, kissing the other man's lips. His arms circling Viktor’s neck and legs going around his waist, just because he could and because Viktor had surprised him once more, like he always did, and in the best way.

Viktors mind ceased racing when he was suddenly tackled, forcing him to take a few steps back balancing himself on his naked blades. Warmth circled his body, binding tightly at his waist and hanging from his shoulders, a wet heat pressed into his lips, his eyes gone wide, barely registering what was happening. As soon as his mind caught up, he wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man and looked at him with the most endearing smile, before going back for another tender kiss. 

Yuuri was so taken by his emotions and by the kiss that he forgot where they were until he heard someone whistling from somewhere in the room and another person even cheering at them.

He suddenly went rigid and blushed madly, bringing his feet to the floor and trying to put some distance between him and Viktor. Or as much as he could since the other man's arms were still around him.

Viktor sensed the sudden tension in the other man, so he let his embrace relax. He took Yuuri’s hands in his own, kissing at his fingers. “I thought you left.” He whispered, unconcerned with the bystanders. 

“How could I? Viktor that was… incredible. Unbelievable. I've never seen you skate like that… and you are already so amazing.” He said in a low voice, trying to tune out all the chatter going on around them. “I thought you were doing the same piece from last exhibition… Where did this come from? When? How…?” He was so overwhelmed he couldn't even speak full sentences anymore.

Viktor smiled at the flattery, not able to help himself from placing a kiss on the man’s forehead. “I did make some… last minute changes. I kind of had some ideas in the works and with everything that happened-”

“VIKTOR!” And their moment of public intimacy was shattered. Victor visibly winched and deflated a bit as Yakov shouted at him. “You stupid boy! If you don't get these guards on your skates right now, so help me!” he yelled in their mother tongue. 

Yuuri jumped at the sound of the angry coach, not understanding what he was saying but clearly hearing the upset tone.

He had Viktor's skate guards in his hand, waving them at him and then waking him in the head with them. “Hope that knocked some sense into you, you are not a child anymore, don't walk around without your guards.” Yuuri already feared the man and in that moment he looked even scarier.

Viktor dropped Yuuri’s hands and brought his own up to his head to clutch the spot where his coach had bonked him. He whined, “Give me a break, old man! No wonder Yura is turning into a dick, he takes after you!” Viktor grabbed the guards from his coach with a spiteful look before turning his attention back to Yuuri ignoring any further rants his coach may offer. He got his medal, nothing Yakov had to say would be remotely important compared to his limited time with Yuuri. He leaned on the man’s shoulder for a moment, dawning his guards and said, “Come on,  _ malysh _ , let's go!” taking Yuuri’s hand he guided them to where he stowed his bag. 

Yuuri couldn't do anything but follow him to a quiet area of the arena, where they sat down and Viktor started to unlace his skates.

“Are you sure we can just leave? Mr. Feltsman looked quite upset…” Yuuri said, looking back to check if anyone followed them.

He laughed dryly at Yuuri’s  _ Mr. Feltsman  _ remark _.  _ “ _ Da, _ ” still annoyed with his coach at the whole endeavor. “I have no interest in subjecting myself to his lectures, not that I would listen to him even if I did.” The Russian’s voice softened a bit, and he rested his hand on Yuuri’s thigh, “This is our time now, Yuuri, and I have no intentions on wasting it.” 

“I just don't want you to get in trouble for me.” Yuuri said, smiling softly.

“Ah, don't worry. He really is harmless.” The silver haired skater went back to his skates, carefully drying the blades with a poodle patterned towel. “Plus, I would be willing to get it to all kinds of trouble on your account,” Viktor added almost coyly. 

“Mmmhh. He doesn't look harmless to me. But he's your coach, you know him better.” Yuuri chuckled. 

“He may have a spiny exterior but he really is a softie. In his own way, at least.” Viktor finished with his skates and zipped up his bag. “Awe man! I was going to pick up some flowers for you off the ice. But, when you weren't there, I panicked and forgot!” He ran a hand through his bangs, loosening the styling.

The Japanese skater blushed at his words, “It's okay. Thank you for the thought, It is actually my fault for disappearing like that. I don't need flowers, seeing you skate was already the best gift I could get.” He said looking away, embarrassed for his words.

“You liked it that much, huh?” Viktor smiled at the man warmly, “I skated for you. I wanted you to know how I feel.” 

At that moment, a few other men entered the locker room, talking loudly about some album that was just released. “Yuuri,” Viktor purred, “Let's go back to the hotel, we have a banquet to get ready for!” 

Yuuri was speechless, he never thought he would ever hear those words from the man.

Viktor Nikiforov skated for him. He skated for him and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The Japanese man nodded, dumbstruck, and stood up. The other man stepped towards the door but Yuurigrabbed the cuff of his warm up jacket drawing the Russian attention.

“Viktor… I… I want to do better. I want to skate for you too.” He said quietly. “I mean, I always skated for you in a way, but I want to do it knowing that you are watching me and make you proud.”

Viktor’s eyes went wide. He knew that it had taken Yuuri a lot of courage to say that, and it made his heart melt. His eyes glistened, not to the point of tears, but the wave of emotion that had taken him made him want to cry. All the older man could do was take Yuuri into his arms and silently thank whatever God was listening, for bringing him into his life. 

Yuuri silently hugged the Russian back, enjoying the feeling of the other man's body so close to him and memorizing the smell of Viktor's skin, knowing that soon enough they would have to part ways.. It hurt thinking about that, but they needed to. He needed to. Yuuri really wanted to train hard and prove himself worthy of the attention Viktor was giving him. Mostly for himself, he wanted to know he gave his best to deserve to be with Viktor like this.

Viktor drew back and ran his fingers delicately through Yuuri’s raven hair. He was truly touched by the man’s words, not able to recover. He was amazed with his own feelings, never felt love this strong before. It felt surreal. 

Yuuri leaned into the touch and asked with a smile “Should we go get ready?” He really could've been content just staying there for the rest of his life with Viktor, but they had a banquet to attend.

Viktor nodded, chest still too tight with overwhelming emotion to respond. 

The pair made their way out of the locker room and through the exit, a warmth between them that was different than before, and Viktor was thriving in it. 

They boarded the trolly that would take them to the hotel. Viktor was feeling quite fatigued from his exertion at the show, so he tentatively rested his head on the Japanese man’s shoulder on the ride. 

The skaters enjoyed the ride in silence and Yuuri felt brave enough to even hold Viktor's hand between them. They arrived at the hotel all too soon in Yuuri's opinion, and parted to avoid the fans and press that all vied for Viktor's attention.

Yuuri managed to slip away unnoticed and texted Viktor to tell him to meet him, a bit before the banquet started in his room.

When Viktor finally settled himself back in his hotel room, he felt like he was floating. He slipped his costume off and collapsed on his comforter, legs like jello and heart full of high hopes for the evening ahead of him. Feeling a bit drowsy and still having plenty of time to prepare for the banquet, the skater set an alarm on his phone and cuddled up with some pillows to get a bit of rest.

Yuuri found himself walking to his own room, and when the door closed behind him, he was alone.

He got out of his clothes and stood in the middle of the room in his boxers. There was still a couple of hours until he was supposed to go to the banquet with Viktor, and now that he thought of it he didn't know what to do with himself.

He grabbed his phone and sat on the bed. His sister hadn't heard from him since… that phone call. He typed a quick message to let her know that he was fine, that he would call home when he was back in Detroit and stared at the screen after sending it.

He felt awful. 

He hadn't been home in so long and he missed the chance to say goodbye to his puppy. He hadn't deserved any of his love, honestly. He was a horrible owner.

Yuuri got up and went to shower, letting his tears fall again, hidden by the water.

He then got out of the shower and laid on his bed wearing the hotel robe. 

He needed to get dressed soon so he could meet Viktor on time… but his tired eyes closed before he realised that he was falling asleep.

  
  


Viktor’s alarm sounded much too soon for his liking, but his preemptive excitement for seeing Yuuri quickly roused the man from his slumbering state. 

The Russian man scoward his ensemble of luggages looking for the perfect outfit for the night. He retrieved his best suite: a dark coat paired with jet black pants and a navy blue tie with a matching pocket square. The pocket square was probably too much but he could not help himself. 

Viktor had always tried to be organized. He really did. With every outfit he packed the matching accessories in a bag with the outfit so he would not have to worry about matching blues and blacks in a hurry. Unfortunately, on occasion he made mistakes, and this was one of those occasions. 

He opened the bag of accessories to go with the suit for his eyes to behold a pair of dark teal socks instead of the navy ones that matched his other accessories. He envisioned the outfit that those particular socks went with and it was definitely not this one.

Cursing himself he frantically turned back to his luggage. Surely he would have another pair of acceptable socks. Black, gray, anything but teal! The other suit he had packed, a light gray set with purple accessories and purple socks. Purple would be worse. He had several pairs of short cut athletic socks for his warm ups and his sheer socks for skating but no other dress socks. All of these luggages with all of these clothing options and nothing he can wear but these atrociously colored teal socks. 

He wanted to be perfectly dressed for his first planned outing with Yuuri and he was going to be an embarrassment because of this sock situation. He looked at the time and let out another curse under his breath. It is one thing to wear bad socks but it was another to wear bad socks and be late. 

He shoved all of the garments that he had displaced in his search for better socks back into the begs, because he could not leave a mess if Yuuri happened to want to come back after the banquet and hurried to style his hair. Viktor rushed through the rest of his routine and dashed down the hall towards the elevators to go pick up Yuuri at his room.

When Yuuri opened his eyes again he could hear knocking coming from his door.

He sat up confused, hair still damp from his shower, and yawning.

The knocking continued and suddenly he remembered. Viktor! 

The Japanese ran to the door and opened it hastily “Victor I'm so,  _ so,  _ sorry! I fell asleep! I'll be ready in 10 minutes!”

Viktor looked at the beautiful and slightly disheveled man in front of him. First his eyes met the beautiful golden brown ones that gazed up into his own. They were a bit glassy from sleep but shown brightly nonetheless. Then Viktor’s eyes were drawn lower to the white robe draped loosely over his shoulders. The front was open exposing the younger man’s pristine chest. The Russian felt heat in his cheeks, his eyes couldn't help but travel lower and he was more than happy to see that the robe was quite short. Not too short as to expose the skater, but in a way that would still be terribly indecent for the public. Viktor put great effort into tearing his eyes away from the very visible and delicious curves of Yuuri’s thighs. “Oh! It’s-It’s just fine. I can wait out here. If you want.” The silver haired man scratched the back of his neck out of impulse, suddenly not knowing what to do with his hands. 

Seeing the eyes of the other skaters roaming over his body, Yuuri realized how undressed he was. He hugged his chest to cover it with the robe and blushed. “No, come in. I'll go dress in the bathroom…” said almost in a whisper, retreating in his room to grab his clothes and let Victor in.

The way Yuuri had bashfully covered his chest was one of the most precious things Viktor had ever witnessed. When Yuuri turned around with a twirl the short robe lifted just enough for Viktor to get the smallest glimpse of the line where the skater's glorious ass met his thighs. The hand that had been mindlessly occupied with the skin at the base of his neck now clutched his chest for it was suddenly hard to breathe. 

The door that Yuuri had been holding open was beginning to close, and Viktor only had noticed this fact because the thighs that his eyes were glued to suddenly escaped his field of vision. He stumbled forward, awkwardly catching the door with his hand just before it closed. He hoped that the clamor from his clumsy entrance had gone unnoticed. 

The Japanese man was all over the place, running around the room to retrieve his boxers and suit. He found the trousers and a white shirt straight away but his underwear was hidden at the bottom of his luggage.“Sit. I'll be out in a second.” Said hurrying to the bathroom after he found a pair of black boxers. 

Viktor’s heart raced as he watched Yuuri scurry around the room for pieces of his outfit. He surely would have gotten another peek of the lower regions of the skaters behind but he tried to remain gentlemanly and focus his vision anywhere else. He looked down seeing his shoes and tried to focus on his frustrating socks to prevent himself from thinking about what it would be like to be crushed by those towers of muscle. 

Yuuri put on his pants and shirt, leaving the last one unbuttoned. He went back in the room to get his brush and then combed his dump hair back as he usually did in competition, adding a very small amount of gel in them to keep it all in order.

“I'm almost done. College life teaches you to get ready in the smallest amount of time when you over sleep and you are about to be late to class” The Japanese said with a nervous giggle.

Viktor had not stressed about his socks for long because seeing the Japanese man slick back his hair in the reflection of the bathroom mirror was very distracting. Hearing Yuuri’s comment about college reminded him of how smart the man before him was. He shook his head to try and push away his dreamy thoughts so he could properly converse. “What's it like? College life I mean. I have seen a few movies about it.” 

“Hmmm… It’s not much like the movies, at least for me. With my major I am always in lecure, lab, or the rink. Other people have time to party. There are fraternities and all that but it is a rarity for me to participate.” Yuuri says buttoning his shirt and tucking it into his trousers.

He then grabbed a pair of socks and the shoes.

“Lab?” Viktor questioned. Now would have been a perfect time to solve his sock problem, but Viktor could not help but imagine Yuuri in a lab coat, and only in a lab coat. Writing fanfiction about the man had given him too much of an imagination when it came to Yuuri. 

“We have lab time for a lot of our classes. It’s usually fun, the other day we made aspirin in the chemistry lab.” the Japanese wore his suit jacket and belt.

“Wow!” Viktor was yet again taken back by the other skater. So much beauty and brains in one person, how was he so lucky to have met a man like him. 

Yuuri opened the side pocket of his bag to fish a carefully folded baby blue tie. “I just need to put this on and we are ready to go.” He says with a smile.

Viktor’s attention was pulled to the sky blue ribbon of color in Yuuri’s hands. He looked at the fabric and then at Yuuri’s face and then back at the fabric. “That tie?” He asked with an uneasy face. 

Yuuri's hands, already working the tie through his collar, faltered. “Wha-why? It's the only tie I bought with me. Is it that bad?” He looked in the mirror in horror.

Viktor stood and approached Yuuri from behind. “Oh don’t look at me like that. It’s the color. This tie is-” Viktor’s hands found the fabric tucked under the white collar of Yuuri’s shirt. “Oh. Well… Yes it is.”

Yuuri pouted and swatted Viktor's hands away. “I only have this one here. I like the colour. For tonight it will do.” He then said starting the knot again.

Viktor stepped back and put a hand to his hip, vigantly watching Yuuri’s process. “Think that a vibrant color would look better on you than softer pastel colors. The extra tie I have is purple. It is far better in quality but the color would not suit you either. You are just so beautiful I don't want such a tie to distract from your features.”

The Japanese man blushed and fixed his tie as best as he could and turned around “Stop saying things like that.” He mumbled looking at his feet. Would he ever get used to this?

Viktor stepped forward and made some finishing adjustments to Yuuri's tie and collar, fingers lingering near his neck while he gazed into Yuuri’s eyes. He really wanted to kiss the blush lips in front of him but he resisted. They had shared a few kisses before but without a clear definition of what they were, he didn't feel like it was his place. Not yet. But, when the Japanese man’s tongue moisend them at that moment his legs felt weak. 

Yuuri looked up, just in time to see the other man staring at his lips. He bit his own bottom one and smiled softly.

Viktor was surely going to die. How could one man be so beautiful? He couldn’t help himself from grazing a few fingers over the man’s styled hair. The gelled locks beneath his fingertips were incredibly enticing. 

“Aren't we late? I spent a bit too much time on that tie.” Yuuri unconvincingly asked the man. He couldn't care at that moment, since all he really wanted was to kiss the other man silly and ruin that perfect silver hair.

_ Late? Late for what? Oh yah the banquet. _ The party was the last thing on Viktor’s mind. How could he think of anything else with Yuuri’s lips inches from his own. 

“Viktor? Are you still here?” Said Yuuri in a small giggle.

He still had the colour high on his cheeks but the way the Russian man was looking at him made him feel bold.

Yuuri’s soft laugh was heaven in his ears. “ _ Da, _ right. We should get going,” Viktor cleared his suddenly dry throat, “To the banquet.” The Russian slid the hand still lingering around Yuuri’s neck down, over his shoulder to rest on the small of his back. He gestured forward towards the door with the other hand, “Shall we?” 

Yuuri smirked at him and took a step forward, only to go on his tiptoes and leave a soft quick kiss on Viktor's lips.

He didn't give the other man a chance to react to it before he started walking to the door. “Let's go then.” Said the Japanese still grinning to himself.

The hand that was on the smaller man’s back was left suspended in mid air as he walked away. Viktor stood there frozen, brain short circuiting from the small peck Yuuri had gifted him. It was like the other man had read his mind, seen his deepest desires, and decided to give him the smallest taste only leaving him craving more. 

Yuuri’s words, following the kiss, broke the spell after a few seconds and he hurried up behind him, exiting the hotel room. 


	9. Chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiiiitttss banquet timeee!! lol
> 
> Thanks again to my beta @ZB_121 and to all of you following the story!! <3

When they arrived downstairs they could hear muffled music coming from behind the closed door. Yuuri could already feel uneasiness settle in him, remembering how awful his performance had been and thinking what people would say to him, or those judging eyes on him all night…

He couldn't do it. He trembled, frozen in front of the door, not able to open it and step inside.

The tension in the younger man was palpable. “Yuuri,” Viktor said with an empathy in his voice. He ran his hands up the other man’s arms to attempt to offer some comfort. 

“Sorry. I…” he leaned to the touch, it really did help. “I'll be ok. Sorry.” He felt pathetic like that in front of Viktor. But he supposed that Viktor had seen him at his worst already and he was still there with him.

Viktor could tell that Yuuri was in fact not ok, but he didn't feel like he had the right words to be of much help. He hated it when Yuuri apologized for something when he wasn't in the wrong. The touch to his arms seemed to help, so he figured that a hug would be even better. Viktor took hold of Yuuri’s hand and led them down the hall, out of the way of the door. He turned Yuuri in his arms and slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He spoke softly in Yuuri’s ear, “It is ok not to be ok. Don't say you're sorry, you have done nothing wrong.” 

“Sorry.” Said Yuuri without realizing. When he did he huffed a small laugh and pressed his face on Viktor's shoulder. “I feel like if I go in there everyone is going to judge me, that I don't actually belong there.” He slid his arms under the suit jacket, to hug the Russian skater and sighed quietly. “I'll get over it. I always do. Maybe a drink will help.”

“You absolutely belong here,” Viktor said tightening his arms around Yuuri's frame before leaning back, “And the only thing they will judge you for is this hideous tie.” Viktor said with a smirk tugging on the garment a little. 

“Ah-ha. Very funny.” Said Yuuri trying to keep a straight unimpressed face, a smile threatening to break on his lips.

“Well I had considered comedy as a second career,” Viktor said sarcastically as he gave Yuuri’s plush cheek a little pinch. “I am ready for a drink when you are, _solnyshko._ ”

The two men finally entered the room and the pair was quickly greeted by the other guests. Yakov grabbed Viktor’s arm and pulled him from Yuuri, muttering something in Russian with an annoyed tone. Viktor turned to Yuuri with an apologetic pout as his coach dragged him away. 

Yuuri soon found himself gravitating to one of the waiters holding a tray full of champagne glasses. He grabbed two, intending to bring one to Viktor but when he turned towards him he found that Viktor already had one in his hand, probably given to him by one of the sponsors that surrounded him.

He didn't want to go back or leave it on a table full, so he drowned it in one gulp. Viktor’s steel blue eyes met Yuuri’s golden brown ones and the Russian skater winked at him quickly before turning back to a sponsor who was questioning him. 

Viktor hated talking with sponsors, but it was a necessary evil. They gave him money so he told them things they wanted to hear. He didn't feel like he needed more contracts but Yakov insisted that he should get as many sponsors as possible to invest in his retirement or something. Not that he really cared, he had more than enough money in his accounts even with his lavish lifestyle. Making brief eye contact with Yuuri was what he needed to power through the rest of the conversations with the company men that surrounded him. 

The Japanese man was sitting at a table nearby with what was his fourth glass of champagne, a pleasant buzz already going through him.He looked towards Viktor and when their eyes met he smiled at him, his cheeks red, not for embarrassment this time but for the alcohol.

Viktor felt a slight weight added to his right pocket, turning slightly he found his face nearly pressed to a collection of blonde locks and the familiar smell of cologne filled his nose. “For tonight, mon amour. Looks like you need it. I have a surprise planned.”

Viktor bumped hips with Chris before the blond made himself scarce in the crowd again. The Russian skater slipped his hand in his pocket to feel for what Chis had given him, only to feel a tell tale set of foil wrapped circles. He cusped the items in his palm and slipped them out of his pocket for a peek just to be sure and just as he suspected, Chris had left several golden condoms in his pocket. That bastard. Viktor took a moment to fan his face with his free hand to try and cool the heat in his cheeks before talking with the next potential sponsor Yakov had sent his way.

Yuuri looked at the 8 empty glasses on the table in front of him, without even seeing them.

Wasn't it hot in there? He took off his jacket, leaving it on his chair and getting up. The waiter walked again next to him and he grabbed another glass. That would do. All he needed was a fresh glass of… whatever it was he was drinking.

He heard someone talking Russian nearby, _was that Viktor? -_ He turned his head, finding a redheaded girl and a blonde boy talking animatedly.

“You are not Viktor.” He said squinting. Where were his glasses now? He had them on a minute ago.

“What do you want, loser?” Said the small angry kid in a growl. Oh that was Yuri Plisetsky.

“I was looking for Viktor. Have you seen Viktor?” He mumbled scratching his head.

“ _Nyet_.” The young Russian said with a scowl. “Not like his whereabouts are any of your business anyways. He wouldn’t waste his time talking to a loser like you!” 

The redhead woman pushed the blond's shoulder but it didn't break the fierce glare that he had aimed at the Japanese man. 

The Japanese smile faltered slightly at the kid’s words. He was a loser alright. But Viktor was there with him. Viktor kissed him, Viktor wanted him. So he smiled again, a fake, challenging smile.“Shouldn't you be in bed by now? Or did they delay your bedtime for tonight?”

“ _Otva`li, mu`dak!_ ” 

“Whoa there. Easy tiger.” Another waiter passed by and he grabbed another glass, drinking it fast. “You have a problem with me? Why?” He asked in a quick slur.

“Obviously I have a problem with you! I am going to be in seniors next year and there isn't room for two Yuris in the same bracket. You should just get lost!” The little Russian clenched his fists at his sides apparently trying to hold back his wrath. 

“I see your point. We could give you a nickname! You could be… uuhhmm…” he looked at the boy in front of him and decided “Yurio. Yeah. So no more confusion.” Yuuri added with a small giggle.

“Yurio? No way! Thats stupid!” Yuri’s face was beginning to go red with anger. 

“Well I like it. Isn't it great?” He said looking at the redheaded woman next to Yurio.

“Oh don't pull me into this!” The young lady responded, holding her hands up as if to claim innocence, but Yuuri could see she was trying hard not to laugh. 

Viktor finally pulled himself from the fake conversations he was having with the stiff sponsors. His eyes scanned the room looking for his Yuuri. He saw his tiny rink mate talking to (yelling at) Yuuri, across the hall. He quickly made his way over to try and save Yuuri from the little angry kitten before it was too late. When he approached the group, he quickly realized that Yuuri was not in need of saving, 

“Ok then, we'll settle this with a dance battle! The winner keeps rights to Yuri!” The Japanese skater said, pointing his finger at the blonde.

“Cht,” the Russian scoffed, “Sure thing, I could beat you any day!” Yuri loosened his white tie and shoved his phone in Viktor’s hands, having seen his older rink mate approaching from his peripherals before turning on his heel to head towards a clearer area of the hall. 

It was like Yuuri’s brain had no filter. Alcohol tended to do that to him, drunk Yuuri was much more outgoing in comparison with sober Yuuri. That's why, after the 11th glass of champagne, he found himself in the middle of a dance floor, breakdancing next to a tiny angry Russian.

Viktor held the phone in his hands up, opening the camera feature quickly. This, THIS was great! He knew that Yuuri was skilled in dance from his moves on the ice, and he mentioned ballet, but breakdancing? Wow! Little Yura was trying to keep up, but Yuuri… Yuuri was killing it! Viktor laughed and cheered, Yuuri was bringing life to the party and it was incredible! Viktor had his thumb on the capture button taking a constant stream of pictures but he couldn't help but draw closer to the battling pair to join in on the action. 

“Ah!! I won! I totally won!” Yuuri fist bumped the air and then turned around to see Viktor standing near them, phone in hand and Chris next to him. Yuuri took a champagne flute from Chris and gulped that one down like he had the ones before.

“Yuuri wins!” Viktor chimed in with a big goofy smile.

Yuri, now officially dubbed Yurio, angrily snatched His phone back from his teammate and stomped off with a snarl. 

“You better send me those, Yura!” Viktor called after him. 

“ _Viktooorrr!_ Did you watch? I did good?” Yuuri slumped in his arms and smiled at him.

Viktor held the dance battle victor in his arms easily, “You did great, malysh!” The smell of champagne wafted around him. Yuuri had clearly been enjoying the complimentary beverages. “Do you need some water?”

“Noooo~ I need another one of this!” He said snatching another glass of bubbles and drinking it fast enough that Viktor couldn't take it away. He was still in the arms of his Russian prince when a Spanish melody filled the room. “Aaahh..! You know what we should do, ne Viktoru? We should dance! You and me. Don't worry. I'll lead.” He said with a slight slur and suddenly, without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Viktor and pulled him to the dance floor.

Before Viktor knew it, the Japanese man had them twirling around the hall. He easily fell into step with the younger man, their improv choreography seemed like a near polished routine. Viktor’s heart swooned when the tempo sped up and Yuuri dipped him. They smiled broadly at each other when Yuuri’s hand slid down to cup Viktor’s cheek and in turn the young Russian man kicked his leg up into the air with excitement. 

Their hands parted and the pair danced in circles doing solo flamenco moves, each challenging the other with a more complicated step then the last. Beads of sweat collected on the Russian’s forehead, so he quickly shed his coat and vest. Passing them off to Chris who was watching closely, camera in hand. Viktor turned to see the other man looking at him almost fiercely. Not fierce, but intense. Like the man was ready to release fiery passion into the world around him through the movements of his body. Like he was the personification of sexuality and lust. One word came to the skater’s mind immediately: _Eros_. 

Viktor grabbed his coat back from Chis who’s starstruck gaze only proved that the Swiss man had fallen under Yuuri’s spell too. Wielding the coat in front of him. The Russian man thrashed it through the air, emulating the movements of a Matador, in an attempt to reap some of the lascivious energy from Yuuri as if it was the only thing that could satisfy his thirst. The crowd that had gathered around the pair clapped as Yuuri seemed to pick up on Viktors antics, charging for Viktors coat like an untamed bull. 

When the song came to an end Yuuri just slumped on the floor, panting and smiling at the Russian man. “That was fuuun! I'm thirsty now…” and he didn't even finish the sentence when Chris appeared next to him with an entire bottle of champagne for him. “Yes! Chris you are the best!” He says just gulping the sweet fizzy liquid straight from the bottle.

Viktor side eyed his best friend and muttered under panted breaths, “I think water would have been a better choice.”

“Oh mon amie… you will see now why. I have my reasons,” the Swiss man said with a knowing smirk. “Hey Yuuri. I have another challenge for you.”

Yuuri perked up and looked with glassy, drunk, eyes towards the man “Oh. What is it?”

“It's a surprise. You don't want to ruin the surprise for our Victor, right?” Chris helped the Japanese to stand up and dragged him away from the Russian skater.

Viktor watched the man who had his heart and his best friend scurry off to do who knows what and he suddenly realized how parched he was. He headed for the refreshment table hoping that Chris’s surprise would not take too long given that he had stolen away his date. 

The banquet guests suddenly went quiet. 

Viktor, who was examining the less than desirable food options, turned to see what had captured everyone's attention. Viktor’s jaw dropped when he saw 3 men lifting a tall metal pole into the air. _What is Chris doing?_

Viktor abandoned the horderve table, grabbing a champagne flute as he went. When the men lifted the lengthy pole vertically, he knew exactly what Chris’s surprise entailed. Draining his drink quickly, pushed past a few other banquet goers to get the best view of what the Swiss skater was planning. 

“Viktoruuuu!” Yuuri exclaimed, jumping on the Russian man, holding onto him from his neck. “Chrisu challenged me as well! I want to win!” he giggled and slurred drunkenly.

Viktor had not expected his more-than-crush to spontaneously mount him. Yuuri looked absolutely adorable with that damned tie wrapped around his head like a ninja. 

With a smile Viktor wrapped his arms low around the smaller man's waist, “And what did our friend-” Viktor’s hands teased the area that Yuuri’s belt should have been finding only a thin band of elastic. Chris appeared at the pair’s side, missing his shirt. The Russian quickly removed his hands from Yuuri’s near bear ass just before noticing that Chris’s belt buckle was undone. 

_Drunken Yuuri, missing pants…. Shirtless Chris, belt open…._ A moment of alcohol fueled irrational panic stuck the skater leaving him wide eyed, thinking the worst. 

Feeling Viktor's arms releasing him, Yuuri grabbed them, blocking them next to his body and basically grinding into him. He wanted him close. He needed to be near him.

“My parents own an onsen in Japan, you should come stay with me… oh you should always stay with me…!” Said the drunk man, not realizing that he said those words in Japanese. 

The confused Russian glanced over to Chris, looking for answers, only to see the Swiss man looking on with an inquisitive expression. 

“We could skate together at the ice castle and you could teach me all those pretty jumps you can do… oh you could coach me!” He continued, still slurring words in Japanese.

“Oh I know!” He exclaimed in Japanese again to then scrunch his nose at Viktor's confused face. He tried really hard to remember English for him. Drunk Yuuri didn't like English.

“If I win the dance battle, will you come in Japan with me and be my coach?” He looked right into those pretty blue eyes and exclaimed “Be my coach, Viktor!”

Any nonsensical fears the Russian had the moment before melted at the drunken man’s words. His surprised expression softened, being overshadowed by one of unconditional love at Yuuri’s proposition.

_Yes._ The Russian’s eyes glossed over. _Yes!_ Viktor’s chest felt tight with emotion. “Y-“ but before he could verbally respond, Yuuri turned to the shining pole that had been properly fixed to the mounts. 

“Watch me!” Yuuri said in a low voice.

The Russian scoffed, as if he had to be told to watch. He knew that he would not be able to take his eyes off Yuuri even if he tried.

Then the Japanese skater grabbed the pole and started to dance, carelessly but no less sensually, clearly the alcohol gave him the confidence he needed to get half naked and dance in front of a room full of people. 

Viktor’s jaw went slack. The young man twirling around the pole in front of him seemed to have endless talent. The Russian’s knees felt weak as Yuuri struck a pose. Viktor was a talented dancer himself, but he had no idea how Yuuri was able to suspend himself without actually holding the pole as he spun, legs spread wide in the splits. The man’s flexibility was beyond impressive, and he could not help himself from imagining what he would do if this show was private. 

Chris watched the other skater, equally as impressed with his moves as Viktor was. The Swiss man removed his slacks, passing them off to Viktor, seeing that the man clearly needed the extra fabric to cover the effects Yuuri’s dancing had on his lower regions. Viktor absent mindedly folded them over his arms, not daring to take his eyes off Yuuri.

The Japanese man smiled at Chris as he approached the pole to join him. The blond grabbed an open bottle of champagne off of a tray one of the waiters had on his way and took a swig. If Viktor was not so enamored with Yuuri on the pole, he would have found the way Chris’s hips looked swinging around in that thong to be incredibly sexy. 

Yuuri reached for Chris as the Swiss mounted the pole. The pair spun in tandem as if they were performing a well rehearsed routine. Yuuri grabbed the champagne from Chris and climbed high on the pole while having his fill of the bubbly. The Swiss turned upside down, splaying his legs out wide, his thong barely covering his intimate bits. In a bout of trust, Yuuri extended his legs until the sock covered feet rested on Chris’s muscular thighs. The Japanese man allowed those thighs to support his weight, forcing Chris into an over split as he stood tall. Yuuri then turned the bottle upside down, pouring the golden drink all over the man beneath him. 

As they spun low on the pole, Yuuri stepped off momentarily, allowing Chris his moment to shine. The blond took back the bottle and showed off his own impressive moves, spilling the rest of the beverage around him. 

When Chris climbed up towards the ceiling, Yuuri pounced on the pole after him. The Japanese man swung his legs out, holding his body out horizontally and pressed his back up until he was touching the man above him. Chris easily interpreted what Yuuri wanted as he lowered himself down until his ass rested on the shoulders below him, his foot hooking around Yuuri’s thigh for extra support. Viktor quivered. The Russian knew how heavy Chris was and the fact that Yuuri was holding up himself and the other man with only his arms was extremely erotic.

Without missing a beat, Yuuri flipped himself around, facing upward and reached an arm around the Swiss’s toned core. Yuuri wrapped a leg around the pole for balance and lifted the knee of the other. He lowered Chris on his extended knee, dipping the man back. He held the man as he spun down until the foot of his extended leg hit the floor.

At that point Chris looked at Yuuri raising his hands as a sign of defeat. “I give up, I’m not sure how you can keep going that drunk, my beau.” the Swiss said huffing big breaths but in a smile.

Yuuri beamed, turning around to look at Viktor and exclaimed, “I won again!” He giggled and walked over, stumbling around like he wasn't the same person that, moments ago, was hanging upside down gracefully from a pole.

Viktor opened his arms, welcoming his dance champion back with a full hearted hug. 

When Yuuri was in his arms he pressed his whole body flush to Viktor's and grinned looking up to the taller man's face “Are you _that_ happy to see me?” He teased when he felt the other man's erection poking him on his hip, before starting to assault the Russian’s neck with kisses. 

The slick lips on his neck made the Russian’s dick twitch in response, making him suddenly aware of what Yuuri had been referencing with his suggestive comment. Viktor firmly grabbed Yuuri's shoulders and forced him to take a step back, aware that they still had quite the audience. 

Yuuri pouted at that. Didn't Viktor like him? Didn't he want him? Yuuri wanted Viktor, he would do anything for him, he would drop on his knees and take him in his mouth there and then if the other man asked. The Japanese man was so out of it that he didn't even realise that he was saying those things out loud.

Viktor cupped Yuuri’s face with both hands, and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs, “Shh, Yuuri. Calm down.” Viktor had to take a deep breath to prevent himself from taking the drunken man into the nearest closet and taking him up on his offer. “I do want you, please understand. I am absolutely _that_ happy to see you but we can’t, not here,” Viktor tilted his head to the side, gesturing to the room around him. 

“Yes! Right! We can go to my room! I have a room.” Yuuri said, still not moving away but grinding on the other man’s crotch with no shame whatsoever.

The shocked expression on Viktor’s face had softened with the younger man’s antics. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to embrace the feeling of Yuuri rubbing up against him. “ _Da_ , you do,” the Russian purred. 

Yuuri smiled dropily at the implication that VIktor wanted to go back to his room. 

Viktor got a strong whiff of the other skater's breath, tainted with the smell of alcohol. It then dawned on the Russian that they were doing very scandalous things in a very public place, and that Yuuri was very drunk and that it would be hard not to go to a private place and ravish him properly. Which would’ve been _very_ wrong. 

“Hey,” Viktor ran his hand through raven colored hair. “Let's get you back into your trousers.” 

Yuuri fumbled in his clothes, holding to dear life to Viktor. He then slipped on his shoes and went back circling the Russian's neck with his arms, tie still on his forehead. “Are you staying with me?” Asked with his best doe-eyed stare.

Yuuri’s sweet face was enough to make Viktors heart melt. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man. “Yes, yes Yuuri, I will stay with you.” Viktor led Yuuri towards the door, flicking a glance towards Chris who was waving his eyebrows at the pair from across the room. “But let us first get some coffee or something at the bar in the lobby to sober up a bit first. I know I could use some caffeine.” 

“Ooook. Coffee is good. Coffee sounds great.” Said the Japanese slurring a bit and walking unsteadily through the corridors of the hotel.

Viktor pulled the chair out for his intoxicated date when they got to the hotel bar. There were few patrons given the late hour so their coffee was at the table quickly enough.

Yuuri hummed, sipping from the paper cup the waiter handed him. Probably a paper cup had been the best choice, he thought looking at it in his unsteady hands.

“You were _gorgeous_ out there, Malysh.” Viktor couldn't help himself from rubbing his leg against Yuuri’s under the table. 

The man blushed a bit but leaned into him smiling broadly “I'll do it again for you if you want…”

Viktor blushed and smiled genuinely, “Really? I would looove that!” 

“Maybe I might need a few drinks again. Or maybe not as long as it is for your eyes only…” Yuuri winked at that, thoroughly enjoying the blush on the other man's cheeks.

“Wow! A private show from Yuuri Katsuki himself! Japan's Ace dancing just for me!” Viktor raised his arms enthusiastically. 

Yuuri laughed and took another sip of his coffee. “Oh man I'm gonna regret everything in the morning. Why did I drink this much?” Said still giggling drunkenly.

“Everyone needs to let loose every once and awhile,” the Russian said with a wink, savouring the sound of his pure laughter. “If you want, I will stay with you tonight, but I have to get a change of clothing.” 

“Ooorrr you could still sleep naked.” Truly, drunk Yuuri didn't have any filter. He blushed and rubbed his face. “Sorry. I'll stop.” He giggled still half drunk. Thank God he always managed to regain control over himself. Well... most of it.

“Don't apologize, Yuuri. I often do sleep naked, you know.” 

“I still don't understand how you still want to stay after all that happened in the past few days. And especially tonight.” Yuuri said, looking at his cup intently. “It seems like I am hell bent on showing you the worst of me. You even met the drunk side I took after my dad.”

“Tonight? Tonight was wonderful!” Viktor offered Yuuri an encouraging smile. “And if that was your worst, I can't wait to see your best!” 

Yuuri hid his face in his coffee and mumbled, “You can't keep saying things like that…”

He could still feel the rush of the alcohol in his veins but he was definitely more in control of himself.

Viktor leaned forward over the table, “Mhh? Or else what, Yuuri?”

“I might go back on taking things slow…” he said in a low voice leaning as well towards the other skater.

Viktor let his hand connect with Yuuri’s cheek stroking it lightly before running his thumb over the other man's pink lips. “I would like that.” Viktors words came out as if he was winded.   


“Remind me in the morning when I can make sensible choices.” He said blushing prettily and feeling his heartbeat double the pace.

Viktor believed that taking the other man to bed immediately was a perfectly sensible idea but he also knew that many of his _perfectly sensible ideas_ were not so. The Russian man simply nodded at Yuuri with an endearing smile. 

"You… you still ok to sleep in my room?" The japanese said, suddenly shy again, "I know that maybe you were expecting something and I'm being a tease… but I really want to spend more time with you." Some of his exes said that he had to loosen up a bit more and he didn't want to drive Viktor away... But he knew deep down that man in front of him was different.

Viktor reached out to Yuuri’s hand and grasped it reassuringly, “You are being no such thing, Yuuri.” Viktor was flattered that Yuuri expressed a desire to spend more time with him but his heart also stung a little for the fact that Yuuri had to ask. Surely the other man knew that he was in it for more than just a good night, maybe that was just the alcohol speaking on behalf of his insecurities. “There is nothing I would rather do more than spend time with you no matter what we do, _zolotse moyo_.” 

Yuuri smiled and got up, still a bit unsteady, keeping their hands linked so that he could pull Viktor with him. "Let's go! I want to cuddle." He grinned at the other man.

He did want Viktor so much, but what if they screwed up? They just got together. 

_We just got together! Ah! Viktor Nikiforov is my boyfriend. -_ his mind provided and his drunken mouth couldn’t keep for himself.

The fact that the Russian skater was holding Yuuri’s hand, more like supporting him entirely, was the only thing that kept him from jumping up in the air from excitement. B _oyfriend. Boyfriend! “_ Yuuri? Wow! Oh _da_ ! Katsuki Yuuri is my boyfriend! I _looov_ e the sound of that!” 

"Good. 'Coz I don't want to share you with anybody else." Yuuri retorted pouting shyly for his loose mouth and blushing madly. They reached his room so the Japanese pressed Viktor to the door, instead of trying to find the key.

Viktor would have thought of a witty reply but the heavy heat of his new boyfriend pinning him to the hotel room door took the air out his lungs. Viktor’s hands fell to Yuuri's hips easily, splaying his fingers out to be able to touch as much as possible. 

"Hmmm… Why does it have to be this difficult to be a reasonable person? I'm drunk, I shouldn't have half of my brain nagging me that taking you against the door is wrong…" he giggled hiding his head in Viktor's neck, biting it playfully before taking a step back to look for the key for his room.

Viktor’s hands at Yuuri’s hips stiffened. _That's right. We are not supposed to do it… Yuuri didn't want this. He doesn't want this_. - He pressed his hands forward putting an inch of space between their writhing bodies. “How about we start being reasonable by finding your room key.” Viktor’s head was so clouded with desire, he was unsure if he got the words out right, but he was trying so hard to be good for Yuuri. 

"I'm trying… Why does this suit have so many pockets? God!" The Japanese man took his jacket off and found the pocket on the inside of it. He then fished the card out with a triumphant smile.

"Ah! There. Let's go in and drink all the water. I'm thirsty." 

Viktor giggled a little absent mindedly while he tried to recover from the eros whiplash. Drunk Yuuri seemed to have some sort of internal switch that turned between a cutthroat sex god that seductively pushed him up against doors, and a goofball that skipped to the mini fridge and drank literally all of the water. Viktor tried to recover while attempting to discreetly will away his own erection, unsuccessfully. The more he concentrated on calming things down below the belt, the more alluring he found Yuuri’s ass. It didn’t help that it was conveniently on display, since the man was bending over grabbing for the last unopened bottle of water. “I am going to go to the toilet, Yuuri. I'll be right back.”

The water tasted so good in Yuuri’s parched, drunk, mouth. Yuuri toed off his shoes and sat on the bed to try and take his belt off, a very difficult task with his fumbling fingers and clouded brain. He laid down on top of the covers and took it off after a small struggle… _the bed was so comfortable._

In the bathroom, Viktor took off his terribly warm suit, _Blyat. I forgot to stop by my room for some night clothes. -_ He left his briefs and button up shirt on, hoping that he could borrow something from Yuuri to promote modesty. The man washed his face and brushed his teeth with a wrapped complementary toothbrush. Thankfully, he was able to calm down enough that he felt it safe to go back to the main room. 

“Yuuri, do you ha-” Viktor immediately silenced when he saw his _boyfriend_ sleeping adorably, upside down, fully dressed, and sprawled out like a starfish on the bed. The skater could not help himself as he took out his phone to take a picture. He could not leave him like that though, his socks were on the pillows afterall. Viktor carefully untangled him from the sheets and set him the right way, before slowly undressing him. The Russian was sure that he would rouse the man when he accidently knocked the hotel phone off the dresser while trying to pull Yuuri’s shirt off, but the younger man was out like a rock. 

Viktor found the pocket square from his own suit and dabbed up the dribble of drool that had fallen from Yuuri’s mouth. 

Once Yuuri was properly tucked in, he casually looked through Yuuri’s bags for something to wear. He definitely would not mind sleeping naked but it would be embarrassing to wake the other man up with morning wood. 

The garments he found were definitely tight, but suitable. Viktor had gown tiered so he was happy to be finally laying down next to his man. 

He cradled the sleeping Japanese man in his arms until he dozed off.


	10. Chapter ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following and commenting! <3
> 
> @ZB_121 you are a Godsend. Thank you!

When Yuuri woke up the next morning he did so because of an incessant thrumming in his head. He had definitely felt worse before but he clearly had too much to drink last night.

His memories were vague and most of what he could remember was confusing.

The Japanese man groaned, annoyed, and tried to roll off the bed to look for an aspirin but then realized that his arm was being held by someone.

_Someone? Viktor!_

He opened his eyes, alarmed.

Did they end up having sex last night? He knew that alcohol made him much more flirty than usual, and some of the frat parties he went to had ended the same way… he was in the middle of panicking when he realized that Viktor was waking up.

Viktor sensed motion in the bed next to him. For a moment he thought it was Makkachin, but then he remembered, it was his _boyfriend_. The thought in itself made him smile and he reached out for a hug blindly, hoping for morning snuggles. 

With his clouded brain it took some time for Yuuri to realize that they both had some clothes on. He released the breath that he didn't know he was holding and hugged back the other man. "Remind me to never drink again. Ever." He croaked in a whisper.

Viktor’s heart skipped when he was hugged. Laying with Yuuri was the most comfortable he had ever been in his life. He nuzzled his face into Yuuri’s chest and responded sleepily, “Meeh but is so cute, Yuuuuri.” 

"Not so cute now…" he kissed the other's man's head. "I need an aspirin." He grumbled, not even trying to get out of bed. He was too comfortable to move.

Viktor, still half asleep, shifted. He never wanted to leave the comfort of Yuuri’s arms but if his boyfriend needed aspirin, his boyfriend would get it. He lazily swung his legs over the edge of the bed and made his way to the bathroom to get him a glass of water. 

Felling a bit more awake now but still groggy, the Russian skater placed the cup on the night table next to Yuuri. “Where is your medicine?” 

"Thank you, Viktor. I have some in the small pocket of my luggage." He smiled at him and watched the Russian man walk through the room.

Viktor smiled at Yuuri and with a dashing wink said, “Anything for my boyfriend,” before turning to grab the medicine. 

Yuuri's mind screeched to a halt on any thought he was having and he genuinely squeaked, blushing like an apple.

"B-boyfriend?!" He asked with wide eyes and heart hammering in his chest.

Viktor stopped shuffling around in the luggage and looked over his shoulder when Yuuri’s statement sounded more like a question. “ _Da_ , boyfriend.” 

"How… do you… really?" He shook his head and hid his face in his hands. 

After finding the aspirin, Viktor opened it and offered Yuuri two pills. “Mhum. You were the one who suggested it, something like, ‘We are together. Viktor Nikiforov is my boyfriend and I have never been happier!” 

"Oh God! I said that?!" Yuuri hid under the covers. "I'm sorry, you really don't have to go along with my idiot drunk self,” He mumbled, still hiding away.

Viktor sank to the bed. “Does that mean, you don’t want to be my…” The silver haired man looked away, he didn’t think he could say it looking into his favorite brown eyes. “Boyfriend,” he whispered. He should have known not to take a drunken man’s words as fact. 

"No! I mean… yes, I want that! Very much so!" The Japanese exclaimed, suddenly sitting up on the bed, "Only… I don't want you to feel like you have to rush into things because I was drunk and stupid and couldn't keep my mouth shut."

Viktor shook his head with vigor, “No, I don't feel like I am rushing. This has been building for months and I know that I want you. If you want me, then I will happily be your boyfriend, or keep being your boyfriend, I honestly don't know which.” 

Yuuri smiled in spite of the furious blush that was happening on his face. "Oh. Good. I'm your boyfriend too then."

“Boyfriend hugs!” Viktor pounced forward on top of his _super official boyfriend._

Yuuri laughed and hugged Viktor "Should we say the word boyfriend every sentence now?" He joked nuzzling the silver hair.

“Of course we should! _Boyfriend_.” Viktor purred, laying on the Russian accent heavily because he knew how much Yuuri enjoyed hearing it. 

Goosebumps went down Yuuri’s spine. Viktor was playing dirty. He knew how his accent affected him. If he had to go down he wasn't going down alone. 

" _Ai! Kare wa…"_ Yuuri said right in Viktor's ear.

The Japanese words whispered in Viktor’s ear went straight to his dick, thankfully he was covered by the thick bedding so his predicament was not incredibly intrusive. He turned his cheek just so, tenderly touching Yuuri’s with his own. He ran his fingers through the other man’s thick hair while he let his warm breath fan over his neck. “ _Yuuuuuri_ ,” he whispered in response. 

The Japanese man was about to lose it. He didn't know what this morning was, but all his self control was out of the window and Yuuri could swear he was three seconds away from jumping on his Russian boyfriend. _Boyfriend! Boyfriend! Boyfriend!_

The brunette let out a half moan before loud music coming from his nightstand made him jump and almost fall off the bed.

Tones of a foreign song rang through the room. Viktor was dizzy from lust so he was slow to catch onto what was happening. 

" _Kuso…_ " Yuuri swore in Japanese. "T-that's Celestino." He grabbed his phone and declined the call and sent a quick message saying that he was up and getting ready.

"He told me yesterday that he would call me to wake me up before my flight… I'm leaving in an hour." 

Viktor, who had been sitting up in bed, let his body fall back into the pillows with a whine. “But Yuuri! That's not fair. I want to stay with you here in bed!” The Russian turned and opened his arms, hoping for a hug, sporting a dramatic pout. 

Yuuri groaned and rubbed his eyes. 

"I know. Me too… but the flight…" he whined as well, starting to rub his whole face.

Viktor stretched his arms out further towards Yuuri, desperate for boyfriend cuddles. “Forget the flight, Yuuri. Stay with me. I am here another night. _Pleeease_!” 

"I can't… Victor… I need to start getting ready for nationals and worlds. If I miss the flight God knows when I can get another one. I can't afford it." The skater said, hugging the man and bringing his hands to Viktor's silver hair.

Viktor squeezed Yuuri tight and nestled into his chest. “Nooooo!” Viktor whined. “There surely will be another flight, you are in the biggest country in the world! And don't worry about the money, I'll take care of it.” Viktor could not bear the thought of not seeing Yuuri for weeks, one more night would be better than nothing and he would do everything he could to get it. “And if you are worried about skating, we can skate. I could even help you with some things. I have a press interview and lunch with some sponsors but we would still have time, and you could come! And we-”

"... Viktor! Viktor I can't. I'm sorry. It's better this way… I need to go, Celestino is waiting for me. We'll see each other at worlds and I promise I'll stay longer and we can spend some time together. I'm not gonna disappear on you again. I promise." Yuuri said, bringing his hands on the Russian's cheeks to get his attention and make him stop talking. "I know it sucks, I don't want to leave. But I can't just leave everything… I would… I already made a mess in the competition, I don't want Celestino to think I'm trying to slack off." He said and then kissed Viktor's lips sweetly.

Viktor would have continued to protest, but the sweet kiss Yuuri gave him brought him clarity. He had to respect Yuuri’s wishes, even though being apart was the last thing he wanted. The Russian had to bite down the swell of emotion trying to crawl up his throat but he couldn't help his eyes from getting a bit glassy. “I understand, Yuuri…” He ran his hand down Yuuri’s chest, “ _Boyfriend_.” 

"I promise we can text any time we are not on the ice and call each other… it's gonna feel like no time." Yuuri was trying to convince himself as much as he was Viktor, he could feel the tears in his eyes about to spill. He didn’t want that to be the memory he left Viktor with. 

“ _Da,_ we can work on our fiction too… If you want to do that still.” 

"Oh God! I wasn't even thinking about that… wouldn't it be super weird?" He said in a giggle, blushing, embarrassed.

Viktor managed a smile himself, “Probably. But when has weird ever stopped me! Plus, I want to write a really happy ending for… our characters.” 

" _Ai._ We will give them the best of endings." Yuuri smiled and kissed Viktor again.

His phone went off again and this time it was the alarm. "I really need to make my bag and go. I'm sorry." He said with a frown.

“Don't be, _zvezda._ I understand, trust me.” Viktor offered a sad smile, trying to hide the sadness rather unsuccessfully. “Could I, by chance, borrow some pants? I need to get to my room so I can change and then properly see you off.” Viktor only had his suit and would prefer not to wear the wrinkled thing in case he happened to run into fans on his way up to the room. 

"Sure… maybe I have some training clothes that are not extremely short on you and make you look like you had a growth spurt in your sleep." He joked. With an unhappy groan he got up from the bed to start looking in his luggage.

Viktor chuckled this time, “At my age? No one would believe it!” Viktor followed the younger man with his eyes enjoying the healthy amount of skin on display. This time, rather than just gazing at his rear from afar, he crept out of bed and strode across the room, placing his hands lightly on Yuuri’s hips, taking him by surprise. 

" _Viktor!_ " Exclaimed Yuuri jumping forward. Not that he didn't like it, but that wasn't exactly the right time to indulge so it was making himself extra self conscious. He found a bigger training suit and gave it to the man. "Hopefully this will be ok. Do you… do you need some…" he pointed at the clean underwear he had in his bag, blushing.

Viktor just needed the trainers for a short trip to his room, the underpants he had on were perfectly fine since he was going to change and freshen up immediately when he got back but, “Da! Yes, absolutely!” 

Yuuri passed him his newest, comfiest, pair of underwear without looking him in the eyes and went back to packing to hide his burning face.

Though the younger man tried to hide his cherry cheeks, Viktor saw them very clearly and he adored how his antics affected his boyfriend. The Russian happily went to the bathroom to change. A moment later, he returned wearing Yuuri’s fresh garments hugging his hips tightly. 

Yuuri took the opportunity to quickly change into some clean clothes, as well and close the luggage before setting it next to the door.

"Are they ok? It looks a bit tight but not too short."

“Da, I like tight things, Yuuri,” Viktor smirked slyly across the room. 

Yuuri was too preoccupied with the prospect being late to get the double meaning of the sentence. He looked at his phone and found a message from Ciao Ciao saying that he was on his way down.

"Celestino is about to get to the lobby…" he looked at Viktor with sad eyes.

Viktor crossed the room quickly to give Yuuri a kiss, “I will be right back, malysh.” He leaned in for another kiss, “I will meet you in the lobby too.” 

After leaving Yuuri’s room, the Russian quickly made it to his own room to change and comb his hair. He got ready, faster then he ever had in his life, and raced down to see Yuuri off before he left. His hair was a bit greasy, so he wore a hat, and his own olympic training suit. He did, however, leave Yuuri's briefs on. 

Yuuri went to the lobby and met with his coach before stopping at the front desk to check out of his room. He hoped Victor would be back before Celestino got impatient and made them leave.

When Yuuri saw him coming back he smiled in spite of the fact that he was leaving. He was at least glad he could say goodbye properly. "Viktor! Just in time we were about to call a car." How on earth was possible that the older skater looked so good in anything he wore?

“Thank goodness I made it! I know, I look a mess, but I hurried.” He opened his arms wide and took Yuuri into a hug. “It had only been a minute, but I missed you!” 

"You never look a mess, Viktor. I kinda hate you for that. I look like a sack of potatoes." He giggled and squeezed his boyfriend back. "I always really liked your Olympic team jacket. Much prettier than the Japanese one, but don't tell anyone…" he said in a half theatrical whisper to make him laugh.

Viktor smiled broadly at Yuuri's joke, but it really is true. “Remember, Yuuri, I really like potatoes.” Viktor winked cheasily. 

Yuuri couldn't contain a loud snort, "That might have been the worst pick up line I've ever heard." He laughed and added. "We are such dorks."

Viktor laughed genuinely, though he was unsure if he was laughing at himself for the world's corniest line, or Yuuri’s precious snort. 

"I'm gonna miss you… but I think this was for the best,” Yuuri said, bringing his hand on Viktor's face for just a gentle touch.

Viktor’s smile faded a little, until his face resembled the chaste smile he wore many times on the ice, and shrugged slightly. He found so much comfort from Yuuri’s hand on his cheek, but it was a comfort he knew would soon end. The man reached for the zipper of his red and white jacket pulling it down, “I have your track suit, and shirt, and… It's only fair if you keep this.” He pulled his arms from his sleeves and then carefully draped it around Yuuri. 

Yuuri smiled and blushed. "I'll give it back at Worlds… are you sure that Yakov won't get mad at you for giving me your Olympic jacket?" Said smirking.

He honestly didn't care one bit, that jacket had been legendary in Viktor's career and he may or may not have had some fantasies about it… plus it was warm and smelled like his boyfriend. He wasn't sure he would want to give it back when the time came.

“No, No! Keep it Yuuri,” Viktor said with a firm squeeze on the shoulder. Viktor held eye contact with the other man for a moment before reaching forward to kiss him. Their lips met tenderly, near hesitantly, scared that if they kissed too harshly that they would have to part sooner. 

"I'll text you on the way to the airport, ok?" Yuuri whispered on his lips.

All Viktor could do was nod, afraid that if he spoke that it would come out as a croak. A boyfriend of one day leaving for a few weeks would not normally rouse this kind of reaction from him. Yuuri was truly special and he could not control the sadness aching in his heart from Yuuri’s departure. 

The Japanese man smiled again and turned around before he could start crying, since he could already feel the tears gathering in his eyes.

He got into the car and put his headphones on, he really didn't feel like talking to Celestino at that moment.

Viktor solemnly watched his boyfriend exit the hotel and speed away in a taxi with his coach. He felt empty, unsure if they would really make things work at a distance this time. When he returned to his room, he texted Yuuri. 

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_I miss you, already._

Yuuri felt his phone vibrate in his hand five minutes into the car ride and looking at the screen he smiled, seeing a new message from Victor.

**_To Viktor❤:_ **

_I miss you too. Why is this so hard? I hate it already._

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_I don't know. All I know is that it hurts._

_Call me when you land, no matter the time. I want to know if you are safe._

**_To Viktor❤:_ **

_I will. Can we… keep talking? Like this?_

The apprehension in Yuuri’s text was plainly visible. 

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_Of course, malysh._

_Don't ever be afraid to ask for what you want from me._

**_To Viktor❤:_ **

_I won't… I am not sure how to do it in person. Here in chat is much easier._

Viktor’s meeting was not until later that afternoon, so he texted Yuuri from the comfort of his bed. He had shed all his clothing with the exception of Yuuri’s briefs. 

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_That's ok._

_It kind of works given that we will only be able to talk on here till worlds._

_But none of that now, do you want to know what your boyfriend is wearing? ;)_

Yuuri blushed and choked on nothing but air, earning a strange look from Celestino.

**_To Viktor❤:_ **

_Victor._

_I'm in a car._

_WITH MY COACH._

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_Well if that is such a *big* deal then I guess you can go without knowing, da? ¯\\_( ◉ 3 ◉ )_/¯_

**_To Viktor❤:_ **

_Why so mean to me? 。ﾟ(ﾟﾉД｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡_

_I would rather be there and see it..._

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_Well I was giving you my next best offer…_. 

_Haha like that british game show: Take it or leave it_

**_To Viktor❤:_ **

_Lol never seen it, but I will take your word for it._

Yuuri smiled and sighed, how could someone feel so sad and happy at the same time?

He really wanted things between them to work.

_**To Viktor❤:** _

_I didn't tell you this because I didn't know how but… I'm so happy. Even if it sucks being apart I am incredibly happy that everything worked out, somehow._

Viktor cuddled up against the pillows, wishing that he was cuddling with Yuuri instead. Knowing that Yuuri was happy, helped to keep his mood up. 

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_Thank you for saying that. I feel truly grateful to have you, boyfriend._

**_To Viktor❤:_ **

_Will you ever stop repeating the word boyfriend? Lol_

_Not that I don't like it btw._

Viktor thought, _well if I could call you husband I would..._ \- Too soon, too soon. 

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_Maybe one day (*’∀’人)_

**_To Viktor❤:_ **

_Ok, Boyfriend… (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧_

_I really want to kiss you right about now._

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_Oh daa!_

_Now that I know the taste of your lips, I will never be satisfied by anything less (●♡∀♡)_

**_To Viktor❤:_ **

_I also wish we didn't have to stop this morning…_

Yuuri looked around blushing but Celestino was completely engrossed in a phone call and wasn't even acknowledging him.

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_Tell me, Yuuri, what would you have done, if your coach hadn’t called?_

**_To Viktor❤:_ **

_You might have an idea… we did talk about it quite a lot in the past._

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_I have quite the bad memory, love. Care to fillllll me in?_

Yuuri laughed at the pun and locked his screen for a second to take a big breath. He couldn't talk of things like that when he was in such a confined space with his coach.

**_To Viktor❤:_ **

_You are a bad man._

_I can't say it now, I would rather not get hard in a car with my coach._

_… and it's not that far from happening. So. Not Now._

He really didn't wanna be in a car with his coach right now. Why was he there, instead of Viktor's room? Yuuri read the messages again and smiled. He really didn't remember why he left. He said that it was better for them to wait, right?

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_As much as I would loooooove to be punished, I am going to be a good boy for you_. 

Viktor was acutely aware of the underwear tightly bound around his hips. His flirty texts with his boyfriend had definitely affected the girth of his groin. 

Like the good boy he promised to be, he opened up his camera and took a completely clean and appropriate picture of his waist. The shot he sent pictured the lower part of his rippling abs and the trail of the V that went down below the band of the borrowed shorts. He cropped out the most revealing aspects of the photo and sent it. 

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_See? Definitely good. Good for you <3 _

Yuuri looked at the photo and he definitely didn't remember why he left the bed that morning.

What the hell was he doing? 

"Celestino…" he said in a small voice. "Would it be that bad if I really didn't want to go back to Detroit?" He didn't even dare look up.

Celestino quickly put down his phone, with a look of shock upon his face, “What?” 

**_To Viktor❤:_ **

_You are so unfair and so damn beautiful._

Viktor smiled at his boyfriend's praise and adjusted the camera to capture the pose of his calves and feet.

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_TOTALLY appropriate photography, delivered fresh daily. ;)_

He then got up and showered so he could be ready later for his lunch with the sponsor. He then dried himself quickly and went back to the bed, waiting for Yuuri’s messages.

***

"Yeah…" the Japanese said, smiling at his phone. "I… I will be back. But right now I need some time off. To be honest I know that I can't afford it but…" he sighed and looked at his coach seriously. "Lots of things happened this week…"

"I think I noticed." Said Ciao Ciao in a stern look.

Yuuri blushed "Some really good and some really bad. If I leave now, I’ll feel like I’m leaving all the good things here… I won't be able to do my best and I don't… I just need a few days maybe."

Celestino looked at him intently for a few seconds and then seemed to have found the answer he looked for."I was expecting something like that. Be careful, ok?" He said smiling.

"Thank you coach. I definitely will… but I'm in good hands." He smiled looking at his phone.

**_To Viktor❤:_ **

_You are just teasing and you are mean. (ᗒᗩᗕ)՞_

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_Teasing? Mean? I have done no such thing darling (๛ ˘ ³˘)۶_

_YUURI!_

_LOOK!_

_It’s us!!!!!!!_

_(-⊡⌔⊡)*´ ෆ⁾⁾⁾)♡_

Five minutes after talking to his coach Yuuri was in another taxi on his way back to the hotel. He was shaking, he had never done something so spontaneous in his life, but this was different.

He knew that Viktor was special, he always knew.

**_To Viktor❤:_ **

_What…? Lol_

_They are cute though…_

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_Do you not see it?_

_Your glasses? My bangs? That's TOTALLY us!_

**_To Viktor❤:_ **

_I do see it. It was just very random. Lol were you on a kaomoji website?_

Yuuri really wanted to surprise Viktor, so he didn't want to tell him that he was on his way back. He only hoped that he would be glad to see him… he didn't even have a room so he was kind of inviting himself to stay in Viktor's.

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_How do you think I have been coming up with all these cute emoticon things all this time?_

_I would like to think that I am a creative person, but I am not that creative when it comes to texting faces (；◔ิ з◔ิ)_

**_To Viktor❤:_ **

_I have a keyboard for that. ੧| ‾́︶ ‾́ |੭_

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_Wow! I want one! Going to the webpage takes a while_

_How long is you flight?_

_Your^_

**_To Viktor❤:_ **

_The flight is going to be 15 hours but there are a few layovers…_

_I really REALLY want to kiss you though._

Viktor smiled broadly. Yuuri over text is so brave, and he loved it! Viktor wanted to test and see just how far Yuuri would go over text, knowing that he was more or less in public. 

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_Is that all you want to do to me, Yuuri?_

**_To Viktor❤:_ **

_You very well know it's not…_

Yuuri was paying the driver that just stopped at the entrance of the hotel. His hands were shaking but he couldn't stop smiling.

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_Maybe I know, but maybe I don’t. You would have to tell me so I can be sure ;)_

Yuuri rushed through the lobby and went straight to the elevator, getting in and fidgeting on his feet while texting.

**_To Viktor❤:_ **

_You'll have to live with the mystery for a little bit more…_

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_YUUUURI! Not fair! Even if we video right when you get home, 15 hours is much too long!_

**_To Viktor❤:_ **

_The whole waiting idea was a really bad idea._

Yuuri sent it as he walked down the corridor that led to Viktor's room. More running than walking, to be honest.

**_To Yuuri❤:_ **

_It’s ok, probably for the best._

Viktor wanted to support Yuuri and not move things too fast or push him out of his comfort zone because the skater had been through a lot this weekend. Viktor wanted to be understanding, Yuuri had to get home to prepare for worlds. The Russian man felt that their relationship had gained some stability through their time together at the final, but all in all they were skating on thin ice, so he did not want to overstep. 

Yuuri was now standing on the other side of the door. Viktor was there, a few metres away from him and now he was hesitating.The last message from the other skater had him really doubt this was a good idea, what if he didn't want him there? He didn't really know if he was more excited or scared but he already made his decision, he couldn't back out now.

The Japanese man took a step forward and gave a shy knock on the door.

Viktor heard a modest tapping at the door, and turned over in bed facing away from it, focusing his attention to his phone waiting for Yuuri’s reply. The knock on the door was a non concern to him given that Yakov always calls and Yura beats on the door like he means to break it down. It was probably some fan who had gotten a hold of his room number, again. 

Yuuri stood there for a minute or two, no answer from the other man. He worried that maybe while they were texting he left his room to get some breakfast, or he simply fell asleep and didn't hear him. It took him all the guts he had to lift his arm and knock again, this time loudly.

_A persistent fan_ , - the Russian thought. He turned over and spoke loudly enough that the person on the other side of the door would surely hear, “ _Pozhaluysta, uhodite! Eto lichnaya komnata!_ ” 

Yuuri heard Viktor's voice say something in Russian. He sounded annoyed so he flinched.

Well at least now he was sure he was inside.

He took a big breath and knocked again, this time three sure knocks.

Viktor was extremely agitated by this. He had been forced to call security before on fans who would not leave him alone, but he hated doing it. He made a point to interact with his fans as much as possible in controlled settings so everyone had the opportunity to meet him. Fans that came to his doorstep were just so disrespectful. He, grudgingly, left the comfort of his warm bed to put on a robe from the bathroom. 

He had to put his game face on, hoping that the person on the other side of the door wasn't some big brute and he could intimidate them. He pocketed his phone in the robe he just wore to open the door, so he could quickly call Yakov just in case the person on the other side had ill intent. He channelled his inner Yura and started talking, firmly and loudly, before opening the door, _“_ _Govuryu po-horoshemu, uhodite! Ya ne zhdu posetiteley, a vy ne uvazhayete moyu chastnuyu zhizn'!_ _”_

He opened the door hastily, trying to resolve the situation as quickly as possible, “ _Ukhod-_ ” and he froze, jaw dropping the moment he laid eyes on his beautiful boyfriend. 

Yuuri took a step back from the anger with which Viktor opened the door and spoke those words, but he knew that they weren't for him so he tried to stay calm and didn't let his anxiety take over him.

His fierce facial expression and fiery posture softened immediately when he saw the other skater step back and his voice reverted back at its normal soft tone and pitch, “Yuuri?!” 

"Do you… do you really think that? What you wrote in your last message?" He asked shyly, looking at Viktor in the eyes but gripping his suitcase for dear life. "I… I really meant…"

Viktor felt taken aback and confused by his boyfriend’s last words and thought for a moment about what he said in his last text. His concerns about an unwelcome visitor had distracted him. 

"You said it was for the best… that we waited." Yuuri let out a nervous chuckle and relaxed his posture a bit, "because I think I’ve missed my flight at this point and…" he dropped his eyes to the floor for a moment and fidgeted a bit but he took another big breath and spoke again "... I was hoping I could stay with you for a little while."

“Yes! Yes, Yuuri please!” Viktor shook his head, “Yes for staying, I want you to stay. I didn’t mean the text like that.” His brain was thinking faster than he could translate his thoughts in to the right words and he sounded like an idiot in his own ears, “I meant that to agree with what you said before, and not to push it too fast, and that if we waited that would make you come back later, because if we didn’t you might not.” Viktor shook his head again, “Yuuri, please just hug me!” Viktor reached his arms out pleadingly. 

The Japanese man couldn't resist such a request from his boyfriend, he hurried into his arms and hugged him so hard he almost hurt. He relaxed completely in the hug, why did he doubt that this was the right thing to do? He felt like home in those strong arms.

The warmth Viktor felt from the hug was salvation. It had been just barely an hour since they had parted ways, but it felt like ages. Yuuri’s sweet smell filled his nose when he pressed his face into Yuuri’s hair. “You… you came back. I can’t believe it. I am so happy!” 

"I couldn't go back to Detroit. Viktor… I'm so happy too. I am done doubting and waiting. Not with you." He said, smiling into the other man's neck. His heart was beating furiously but it wasn't for fear or anxiety this time. He loved Viktor so much. He did, for real this time not some stupid fantasy he had. He loved the real, goofy, forgetful, surprising, beautiful man that was in front of him. 

“I don’t really know what made you change your mind, but I am so glad you did.” Viktor squeezed his arms around Yuuri a bit tighter, “This is the best surprise!” 

"I'm glad you are happy. I was so scared for a moment but I really wanted to be with you awhile longer." Said Yuuri moving his head just enough to look at Viktor.

Viktor pulled back from the hug and brought his hands to Yuuri's cheeks, “I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Sometimes fans come and bother me, if they know where I am staying!” 

"I hope they don't this time…" Yuuri said in a small smirk, teasing the man. He didn't know what got into him but right in that moment something shifted "I think I told you that I really wanted something, though… so can I have my kiss, _Vitya?"_

Hearing Yuuri call him _Vitya_ sent a chill up his spine. His hands already on Yuuri’s cheeks, he pulled the other man’s face closer and drew him into a deep kiss, fully delivering on Yuuri’s request. The Japanese man tasted so _delicious_ , he had no intention of pulling away from the kiss, so he brought his hands around Yuuri’s neck and dug his fingers into his dark locks. 

Yuuri let himself be kissed thoroughly, and kissed him back with enthusiasm. His hands roamed on the muscles of his boyfriend back, feeling them over the robe and moaned happily on his lips.

Viktor’s mind went hazy from the sounds of Yuuri’s moans. He needed more sounds, more touches, more skin… he needed more Yuuri. He moved his hands quickly from Yuuri’s neck, wrapping both arms low around the other’s back. He lifted his boyfriend easily, and Yuuri’s legs naturally circled around his waist. 

Yuuri squeaked when he felt himself lifted up but didn't really want to protest. He attached himself to Viktor's body, legs on his hips and arms around his neck while he kept kissing him without a care in the world.

Viktor stepped to the side, letting the door he was holding open with his foot close as he carried his man into the room. “You are… So sexy,” he muttered in between kisses. 

Yuuri almost forgot they were standing in a very public place for a moment there, he let himself be carried inside and pressed to the wall, whimpering at the contact and touching every part of Viktor he could reach with his hands.

He was so out of his mind that he almost forgot that he had his luggage with him. If his skates and costumes weren’t in there he wouldn't even have cared.

"Wait!" He said, trying to break the kiss, "Wait a second, Vitya…"

Viktor’s kisses halted, and looked at Yuuri, and concern flashed behind his eyes. 

"It's just… my bags are out there. My skates… and… just let me grab them quickly." He said, smiling and kissing the concerned frown that appeared on Viktor's face.

_Thank god,_ Viktor thought. He would stop on a dime if Yuuri changed his mind, but heaven knows he didn't want to. In an attempt to show off his strength, he supported Yuuri with one arm, and opened the door with another. 

"Let me down, Viktor!" Yuuri laughed, trying to bring his feet on the floor, "I won't go anywhere. I'm just getting my stuff in the room."

Viktor lowered Yuuri to the ground with a dramatic pout, “I could have gotten it!” 

"I know…" he said smirking at him while dragging everything inside and dropping next to the door before closing it. "... but then I couldn't do this." 

Without any chance of protest from the other man he stepped in front of him before dropping down on his knees and starting working on the already loosened knot that kept the robe closed, keeping his eyes on Viktor's face.

Viktor’s eyes were wide with surprise and desire. He took in Yuuri’s beauty, and thought that he could definitely get used to seeing his lover at this angle. He ran his hand over Yuuri’s hair lovingly as the robe slid from his frame. 

Yuuri paused a second, in awe and then slid one hand on Viktor's toned abs, like worshipping him, to then sliding teasingly on the hem of the boxers. His own boxers. "You are so gorgeous, Vitya…" he whispered. "I love seeing you in my pants." 

Vikor hummed in appreciation of Yuuri’s praise, “And I love wearing them, Yuuri.” Viktor nuged his hips forward instinctively, the urge for friction against his hardening cock already growing strong.

The Japanese skater smiled at him and dropped his eyes to take in the sight of Viktor's erection. He was so tempted to just slide the boxers away and have his way, but he wanted to enjoy it. Make the man desperate for it. He brought his mouth on his still covered cock and started mouthing it and licking to make the thin layer of fabric wet.

Viktor keened at the indirect touch of Yuuri's mouth. It felt like so much and not near enough at the same time. “Ah-Yuuri…” Viktor moaned, “You know these are a little on the tight side normally.” Viktor slid his fingers beneath the band of the briefs, coaxing them down his hips. 

"Really?" Yuuri said teasingly before nuzzling around the erection. He loved how it smelled like Viktor and a little sweat and more… just like sex. "I was right in my story, by the way." He added. 

“Hum?” Viktor moaned in question. 

"Victor Nikiforov is indeed well endowed..." said smirking, before taking him into his mouth without any kind of warning, almost to the hilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the tease, the chapter was too long... >.< You are in for a treat next chapter. prepare ice cream and cold drinks for Friday! <3 lol


	11. Chapter eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to our smut festival ya'll. It's the reward you get for sticking with us until the end. <3  
> Yes, sadly this is the last full chapter! *cries* but I have a short Epilogue after this to wrap the story up.
> 
> Many thanks as usual to my amazing beta @ZB_121 and to all of you, reading and commenting! <3
> 
> Enjoy the porn now lol

Vikor would have laughed at Yuuri’s comment, but what Yuuri did with his mouth took his breath away. The wet heat going around so much of him, so quickly, made his legs feel weak. He reached for the nearest wall for support. 

Yuuri knew they had all the time in the world, and he wanted to enjoy this, but as soon as he tasted Viktor’s precum already leaking from his cock he couldn't resist. He wanted to make his boyfriend come so hard and fast that he would be ruined for the rest of the world.

He gave it his all, sucking, playing with his tongue around the head and taking him down until his nose was in the silver hair at the base of the other man's erection. He knew he was good with his mouth and he loved giving head, so he wanted to show off. Even if it meant neglecting his own erection that was now straining almost painfully inside his pants. He probably wasn’t going to last long anyway, this was like his ultimate teenage wet dream.

He hummed happily on the hard cock in his mouth and looked up at Viktor's face.

Viktor was fighting a losing battle of keeping his eyes open because the stimulation was so intense. Just a glimpse at his sexy boyfriend swallowing his cock to the hilt was enough to make him want to cum embarrassingly early into their fun. One hand was braced against the wall in an attempt to hold himself up and the other clutched his chest to ground himself. Never had someone sucked him off so eagerly before, this was living. 

Yuuri's hands were working with his mouth but he realized that it was not what he wanted. He needed to get off so he could focus his full attention on taking his gorgeous boyfriend apart.

With one hand he started to unbutton his jeans while the other went up to grab Viktor's hand to bring it to the back of his hair. He wanted Viktor to use him.

Viktor quickly tangled his fingers into those silky black locks. The new position made him want to thrust in deep while pulling Yuuri’s head closer in turn. While holding Yuuri’s head by his hair, he gently guided his hips forward, afraid that he may go too deep. He peeked out of hooded eyes to see if Yuuri was okay, and the sight of the Japanese man below him with his own cock in hand made him melt. 

Yuuri could feel that he wasn't going to last long, even with only his own hand. He moaned and sped up his pace, spit mixed with precum now dribbling out of his mouth and eyes stinging with tears. This was too good to be real.

The moans sent vibrations up his cock that made the Russian cum instantly. He did not even have the chance to warn the other man properly before his hot seed was flowing heavily down Yuuri’s throat. He instinctively thrusted forward, rutting himself into Yuuri’s willing mouth, riding out the waves of his orgasm with far more pleasure than he could have imagined. 

Yuuri coughed, choking a little but still swallowing as much as he could, and moaned again, happily. He lapped enthusiastically to clean his lover's softening erection and, without even caring of the seed now dripping from his mouth, gave himself two firm strokes, coming all over his hand, in a blissed whimper.

Viktor felt Yuuri tense below him from his orgasm, and he opened his eyes just in time to see thick ropes spraying from his cock, some even landing on his own feet. Viktor reached down to cup Yuuri’s face with his other hand and rubbed his cheek lovingly. His own cum dribbling down Yuuri’s chin was a picture he wanted to remember forever. 

Yuuri looked up at the touch and smiled at the Russian man.

He wasn't even near being done with him but he was glad that they took the edge off.

The smile on Yuuri’s face was endearing. Viktor offered a hand to help the other man to his feet. Viktor could not help himself from passionately kissing Yuuri’s used mouth, being sure to lick his own cum from his lover's chin. As they kissed, Viktor wound his arms around Yuuri snugly. 

The Japanese man leaned on Victor, his legs still weak, and wrapped his arms around him as well. When they parted from the kiss Yuuri pressed his forehead to the other man's and he was almost certain that if he could he would be purring like a cat. 

"Hi…" he said dumbly in a croaking voice.

Viktor smiled, “Hello,” he traced Yuuri’s lips with his thumb, “Your mouth…” Viktor kissed those lips again, “... Felt so good.” 

"You taste good…" Yuuri said without any filter. He looked Viktor in the eyes and brought a hand up to move the hair that was covering his face. "But I'm not done with you yet." He added in a wicked grin. 

Viktor’s eyes went wide with surprise, truly expecting that they would cuddle, maybe nap, but certainly not continuing their activities. The fiery look in Yuuri’s eyes said otherwise and Viktor was more than happy to comply. He let Yuuri guide him to the bed, hands never leaving each other's skin. 

Yuuri pushed Viktor back on the bed, the Russian man eagerly scooted back, making room for his lover to continue his advance. Yuuri tried to take off his clothes a bit too eagerly, and jammed his toe into the solid bed frame. 

"Fuuu…! Ow!" Yuuri shouted, almost falling face first on the bed. "Goddamn furniture."

“Yuuri!” Viktor squealed. 

He sat on the bed and grabbed his foot. "I fall all day on the ice but furniture is what defeats me." He said, chuckling in pain.

Viktor curled up against Yuuri’s side, “Let me see it! Is it bleeding?”  _ Please don't be bleeding _ , Viktor thought. 

"No, don't worry. It's just sore." He said with a strained smile.

Viktor pushed Yuuri’s hand away, uncovering the throbbing toe just to be sure it wasn't before offering, “I could kiss it better, if you want.” 

"Mmmm, just… My feet are all bruised and blistered. Not really the best thing to kiss," Yuuri chuckled embarrassed.

Viktor smirked and pushed himself to his knees. The Russian scooped Yuuri up into his arms and scooted him more towards the middle of the bed. “They may have a few bruises, a blister here and there,” Viktor said as he slid down Yuuri's pants that were already at his knees, “But that certainly does not mean that they are not kissable.” Viktor carefully pulled Yuuri's bottoms over his red toe, he held his boyfriend's foot gingerly, “Infact, I think it is one of the best places to kiss.” Viktor leaned in and gave the sore appendage a small peck, testing for Yuuri’s reaction. 

Never in Yuuri’s life had someone given any attention to his feet, at least not this way. He didn't know why or how this felt so incredibly intimate and sexy. He was a bit unsure but the way Viktor was looking at him and the tender kiss made him relax. He simply smiled shyly at his boyfriend and left him free to do whatever he wanted. In the end if Viktor liked it, there was a strong chance he was going to like it as well.

Yuuri’s expression was far more promising than Viktor had dared to even hope for. Not completely repulsed would have been a good reaction in Viktors eyes, but Yuuri looked like he even wanted this. Viktor kissed Yuuri’s foot again, moving down a little bit, laying his lips at the ball of his lover's foot. “Is… is this okay?” the Russian asked tentatively. 

Yuuri looked at him and wondered why Viktor was suddenly so self conscious. 

"Is it something you want, Vitya?" He asked, brought his hand up to gently caress his boyfriend's hair.

Viktor leaned into Yuuri's hand nodding as he tightened his grip around Yuuri’s foot. He let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in. “Yes, Yuuri. So much.” Viktor’s hand began to stroke up and down the inner curve of Yuuri’s arch. “But if you hate it… think it’s gross… that I’m gross… I’ll stop.”

"I would never think that, Vitya. I wasn't sure just because no one has ever wanted it… I always thought that being a skater ruined my feet forever." He said in a small laugh. 

“Ruined? Never!” Viktor leaned up on his elbows, “Your feet are some of the most beautiful feet I have ever seen.” He traced his finger around Yuuri’s heel. “But it's not like I…” Viktor swallowed thickly, “I…” Viktors cheeks grew pink and he hunkered down, poorly hiding himself behind Yuuri’s foot. 

"Viktor… Vitya. Look at me." He asked gently, bending his knees to move closer.

Viktor tilted his head to the right letting his bangs fall slightly in the way of his eye, barely qualifying it as ‘looking at’ Yuuri. 

"It's not like what, Vitya?" He asked calmly, stroking his hair away from his face again.

Viktor tuned his face down into the sheets, face reddening further. He spoke but the words were muffled by the bedding. 

"Viiiiktorrr." He giggled a bit "Don't go shy on me, that's my job." He bent to kiss his cheek somehow, because despite everything, seeing a shy Viktor was an endearing novelty. "I didn't get that…"

Viktor knew he was acting a fool, but time and time again when he had brought this up he had been shot down. He certainly didn't mean to bring this up now and risk ruining their first time, but Yuuri’s toe did need to be kissed better. 

Viktor lifted his head a little enabling him to speak properly, “It’s not like I have gotten to look at many so closely… My-my past partners all said that I was disgusting, before, when I told them how much feet… turn me on.” Viktor pressed his face back into the sheets embarrassed that he had brought up his exes  _ now _ of all times. 

“I'm sorry!” Viktor said into the sheets, “I shouldn’t talk about my exes in the bedroom.”

Yuuri was so mad at them to have said something like that to Viktor. He had a foot fetish, so what?  _ God! people are assholes, -  _ he thought to himself.

"I once said your name during sex, instead of the guy I was sleeping with,” He blurted out, blushing madly. 

Viktor looked up at Yuuri with wide eyes, “Really?” 

Yuuri nodded, “We ended up fighting for hours and  _ I _ broke up with  _ him  _ because he ripped one of your posters from my wall." 

“Wow!” Viktor said, leaning up. He was amazed that Yuuri had been picturing  _ him _ when having sex with someone he was dating at the time. He also felt the tiniest bit empathetic for the guy having to look at his poster while loving on Yuuri… He shook his head, not the time to be thinking about that. 

"It was a limited edition one, I never found it again…" he mumbled pouting.

“Which one?” Viktor asked before trying to kiss that adorable pout off Yuuri’s face. 

"It was the one from the Paris Olympics… but not the point!" He said chasing the kiss and giving him one as well. "The point is that we both like things that the others might think are weird. And you know what… screw them."

Yuuri kissed Viktor again, much more passionately, "Their loss, you are with me now, and if you get turned on by my feet you can bet everything you have that it will turn me on too. I want you to be happy and enjoy our time in the bedroom. I would never find you liking my feet disgusting."

Viktor’s heart swelled with joy. Yuuri is just so  _ so _ perfect. “Well if that is the case, may I?” 

"Please do." Yuuri said smiling, laying down on the bed and wiggling his toes playfully.

He thought it was not possible for Yuuri’s feet to be more enticing, but Viktor was wrong. The Russian captured Yuuri's right foot with both hands, and cradled it to his face. “These very feet create such beauty on the ice. Yuuri, they… God they’re perfect.” 

"I might be a little ticklish, please don't tickle them, I don't wanna kick you in the face." Yuuri said chuckling. 

Vikor smiled, “You know, that wouldn't be the worst thing.” Viktor felt comfortable with Yuuri laid out before him and he let his tongue begin to explore. He licked a stripe up the center of his sole and then blew on it, cooling the area experimentally. 

The Japanese man wasn't expecting that to feel as good as it did. He sighed and relaxed more into the pillows closing his eyes, letting the other man explore his feet and enjoying the new feeling.

Viktor’s cock began to swell. He knew for a long time that he considered feet to be a big turn on, but never had he expected that actually having them would make his spent dick come back to life so quickly. Viktor ran his thumbs across the slick expanse that he had just licked and massaged it lovingly while he took the big toe into his mouth. He hummed in appreciation for the opportunity and swirled his tongue around gently, knowing that it still may hurt from its close encounter with the bed frame just a moment ago. 

Feeling the wet heat around his toe wasn't something Yuuri had ever experienced and he would be lying if he said that he didn't feel his cock twitch a little. He didn't know if it was the impossibly intimate act per se or knowing that Viktor enjoyed it so much, but he was damn sure that the situation was gonna work out well in his favour too.

Viktor opened up his mouth and slid his tongue in between Yuuri’s first two toes. Essentially fucking the space between them with his tongue while more firmly massaging the lower part of the foot. It was so sexy his mouth was dripping. Viktor looked up at Yuuri to assess his expression, making sure he wasn't taking it too far. 

Yuuri was so blissed out that he didn't even open his eyes to see him looking. The combination of the massage and the hot tongue of his boyfriend was working way too much on him. Without realizing he was already half hard and breathing hard for the administration.

What Viktor saw was interpreted as overwhelming approval so he continued tonguing that space reverently. He grabbed the other foot and held it close to the other one then licked across until he ended latching on to the big toe of the left foot. 

Yuuri was so turned on that he surprised himself when a small whimper left his mouth.

"V-Viktor…" he whispered absentmindedly.

“ _ Daaa _ , Yuuri,” Viktor responded in between sloppy kisses. 

The skater opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend before saying "We can safely say that I'm enjoying this plenty…" he joked in a low whisper looking to see his erection that came back to life.

Viktor smiled, ear to ear, with such joy his eyes squinted together. He couldn't remember a time with a partner in bed when he had been this genuinely happy. Seeing Yuuri’s thick cock twitch made him acutely aware of his own hips passively grinding against the bed. 

"Can I try something?" Yuuri asked breathlessly.

“Anything, beautiful.” and Viktor meant it. If Yuuri asked him to jump he would ask how high after he was already in the air. 

"Kneel there. At the end of the bed." Yuuri said as he moved his feet away.

Viktor did as instructed, not really hiding his questioning look. 

The Japanese smiled and, once Viktor was settled, brought his spit-sleek feet around the other's man erection, trying to grasp it as well as he could with them, without hurting him.

An odd strained sound rattled from the Russian as his boyfriend’s feet pressed together over his pulsing groin. His hands circled the feet over his dick almost as if he had to feel them to make sure this was really happening. 

"Is this good? Might need to work on it…" he said in a strained voice, half for the position, half for the arousal. He started moving them slightly, effectively giving Victor a foot job.

“Aghh!” Viktor moaned, shaking his head from side to side thinking it was crazy that Yuuri thought that  _ this _ needed work.

Yuuri stopped and looked at him worriedly. "Am I hurting you?" He asked.

“ _ Nyeet _ , is perrrfect,” Viktor mumbled out, so taken by pleasure that it was hard to put together a coherent thought. He held tight to Yuuri’s feet and fucked into the space rather uncoordinatedly. 

"Mmmm… that's so hot Vitya. God…" he watched his boyfriend enthusiastically fucking between his feet and blushed down to his chest for the arousal. 

Admittedly, it would be nice if there was more fluid or lube of some kind there, but Viktor didn't have the time to worry about finding it. 

Quite unceremoniously, Viktor leaned over and spit, letting a healthy amount of saliva fall from his mouth onto the head of his dick where it popped out from between Yuuri’s feet. He ground his hips to spread it around before thrusting in and out of the space in earnest. 

Viktors face looked strained, "Don't cum. I want you to cum on my cock…" Yuuri said, any filter he ever had had disappeared.

It took everything the Russian had to heed his boyfriend's words because  _ damn _ he already wanted to cum. Viktor released his hold on Yuuri’s feet and tightly gripped himself on the base of his cock, trying to get a handle on himself. Viktor always thought he had decent stamina in bed, but apparently he had only ever had mediocre partners. 

"You ok, Vitya?" Asked Yuuri watching the strained face his boyfriend was making and sitting up on the bed to get closer.

Viktor nodded and then took a deep breath, “I have never been better,” He said quietly. He reached out to offer a comforting touch Yuuri with his other hand, not trusting himself to let go of his cock quite yet. 

Yuuri kissed him with passion, bringing one hand on the back of his silver hair.

When they parted he looked at him in the eyes and said "Next time I'll let you use them as long you want to… but right now I really need you to sit on my face, Vitya. I want to taste you some more..."

Viktor brought the hand that he had wrapped around himself to his own mouth that had definitely just fallen open. How, just  _ how, _ could he had he gotten so lucky? 

“Really?” Viktor asked, for like the fifth time that hour, but Yuuri just kept surprising him and he didn’t know how he was going to survive. 

"Really. If you want to…" Yuuri answered. He couldn't handle how cute and sexy Viktor looked in that moment.

Viktor looked at Yuuri with a sultry look while he scooted himself closer to the Japanese man, “I think you already  _ know _ that I want to,  _ Yuuri _ ,” he purred. “Kiss me?” he asked out of consideration for the other man knowing very well where his mouth just was. 

Yuuri smiled and kissed him without hesitation. "Still good to hear it…" he said after the kiss.

Viktor smiled playfully when they pulled back, “Then Yuuri Katsuki, please let me sit on your face.” 

The Japanese skater laughed at that, bringing his face into the nook of his neck to hide his red cheeks.

Viktor laughed too, “I know, I know that was silly, but I am serious!” 

Yuuri scooted over and laid on the bed again, a smile still on his face. "You are such a dork. I will never stop saying it…" he said trying to go back to a more serious mood.

Viktor laid down on his side next to Yuuri on the bed, he let his hand lazily circle around Yuuri’s cest. His goofy comments may had distracted from the spirit of the previously heated atmosphere slightly, but his pulsing cock was an easy reminder. He pressed his length into Yuuri’s hip. He was not used to edging himself like he did and his cock needed the friction. 

"Before we get to it… do you have lube and condoms?" Yuuri asked, turning on his side and bringing one hand to the other man back, exploring it and feeling every bit of skin he could.

When Yuuri turned, his erection shamelessly rubbed against Viktor’s, causing the Russian to completely miss the other man’s question. “What?” the skater asked, clearly distracted by what was going down below. 

Yuuri chuckled and repeated slowly "Lube? Condoms?"

Viktor visibly snapped back to reality and looked up towards the ceiling, contemplating hard. “Uh…  _ Da _ ?” He lifted a finger to his chin, “Maybe?” 

"Get them? So we don't need to interrupt later?" He asked, giving the Russian's ass a cheeky squeeze.

Viktor’s mind was racing through the mental images of what he packed he barely registered the hand on his ass. He quickly stood up, his painfully hard erection freely bobbing up and down with his movements. He went to his largest luggage and looked in the outside pocket. 

“ _ Blyat! _ ” he exclaimed with a frustrated tone. 

"You don't have them?" He said pouting a bit. They could still do stuff without lube but that ruined his plans a bit.

Viktor was more frantic now, looking at the outer pockets of his skate bag muttering to himself, “ _ Dubiina! Dubiina! Dubiina! _ ” The Rusian quickly gave up looking in his skate bag, not expecting to find anything in there anyways. “ _ Chyort! _ ” He said more loudly, putting his hands to his head looking at Yuuri with a distressed face. 

"Vitya… relax. Calm down." He sat up on the bed, crossing his legs. “Have you checked every bag?"

“ _ Nyet _ ...But there would be no way for them to be in these! I always keep lube in  _ this _ bag and it's not there! And the condoms… I threw them out after… WAIT!” He yelled and ran towards the bathroom. 

He returned in just a moment with a small tube of lube in his hand like it was a trophy, “I found this!” 

"Soooo… no condoms?" Yuuri asked, tilting his head. He never had unprotected sex before but he would be fine with it since it was Viktor and he trusted him. He didn't know about if the latter would agree to it.

Viktor sank to the bed looking rather defeated, “No. The last time… The last time I got them was when we went on that weird date, and then looking at them made me sad.” 

"It's ok. Don't worry, Vitya." Yuuri said, crawling towards the man and hugging him from behind.

Viktor lifted his hand and held on to Yuuri’s arm that encircled him. “But… I really want you. I want you inside me… I want to be inside you.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s arm. “I can go right now and get some. Chris surely has some. Whatever it takes, Yuuri, if you want this, I will do anything.” 

"No I mean, we can… maybe… do without?" He said shyly. "I never did before, and I also got tested a few months ago. I'm sure you did too, we have to sometimes. Plus I trust you and I have no intention of having sex with anyone else at the moment, possibly ever, and…" Yuuri rambled before Viktor interrupted him. 

“That is truly flattering, Yuuri, but you don't have to at all on my account. I should have had some and I could easily get them. I-” 

"It's not on your account." Yuuri interrupted as well. "I would actually like that. I would like to feel you without anything between us and… well still, I understand if you don't. You can get some, or I can. No problem whatever you want to do."

“You would like it? Prefer it? So If we had them now, you would still want to go without? ” Viktor asked, still unsure that Yuuri was genuinely okay with barebacking him because he was the one who brought it up to begin with. 

"Yes…? I would've maybe asked you sooner or later. I don't know exactly how it works because I never trusted a partner enough… or cared enough… to want to have this kind of intimacy but… you are not just anyone." He said interlacing their fingers together.

Viktor’s nose went a little pink at Yuuri's words. “Just so you know, I am okay as of last week. The whole team gets tested every three months. Yakov is kinda paranoid because once one of his skaters… never mind. Just know you don't have to base anything on trust. I am sure he could email me the paperwork faster than we could go buy condoms anyways.”

"Like you said, though. You don't have to on  _ my _ account. I don't need any paper, honestly I know that you would've said something otherwise… but if you want to-” 

“I want to. Yes. I want you,  _ completely _ .” Viktor turned in Yuuri’s arms and kissed the other man. He tried to ignore the thought in the back of his mind about how extraordinary it was that this was the first time this way for Yuuri, but that it wasn't the first time this way for him. He would have preferred that it had been, it would have been more special if it was. 

"Good… now let me get you ready then." Said Yuuri sweetly with a smile. He went back down in the bed "come here and hold on to the headboard…" he added in a grin.

Viktor happily complied, and crawled over Yuuri’s body, stopping to kiss different places as he went. His cock had softened over the kerfuffle about the condoms, but he was sure that he would spring back to life when he felt Yuuri’s hot breath on his taint as he took position. 

"Just so you know, I will never get tired of having my mouth on you… so I hope you can deal with that." He joked while holding Viktor's hips to help him get comfortable.

“Absolutely.” Viktor said as he felt Yuuri guiding his hips even closer. He knew he was clean for he showered earlier, but as he waited to feel Yuuri, he could not help but hope that he tasted good. 

"Perfect… Itadakimasu…" Yuuri mumbled before starting with some playful licks on Viktor's balls, while grabbing his perfect ass. 

Viktor’s grip on the headboard tightened. “Ahh,” He moaned, “Yuuri, I like that.” 

"Mmmm…" he moaned, "And this?" He moved slightly to kiss the soft skin of his perineum.

“ _ Daaa! _ ” Viktor exclaimed. He was pretty sensitive there, and Yuuri’s lips were almost tickling him in the best way. As he expected, his cock rose in response. 

Yuuri huffed a small laugh and said "Then I imagine you will like what comes next…" 

He grabbed his ass to spread his cheeks and dive in with a firm stroke of his tongue over his pretty pink puckered hole.

Viktor sputtered out a moan, his legs suddenly felt weak and he sunk down on Yuuri’s face more than he had intended. He could feel his sack resting on Yuuri’s nose so he focused on pulling himself up on the headboard again. “Sorry,” he muttered, hoping that his little slip had not deterred his boyfriend. 

Yuuri loved feeling how much Viktor was already enjoying this, he repositioned himself and started lapping eagerly over his entrance, making sure that the man was plenty relaxed and wet with his spit, even before using the lube.

The tongue on his hole was so warm and slick Viktor could not help himself from crying out with pleasure. He tentatively wiggled his hips back and forth, silently wishing that Yuuri’s tongue would push through his wreathing entrance. 

He took his time with it, enjoying the feeling of the soft skin on his lips and tongue, until he knew that Viktor was not too far away from begging.

Suddenly he gave a last lick and still with his tongue he started pushing through the ring of muscle. Viktor, as he imagined, didn't give him much resistance, letting the tip of his tongue in and moving around slowly to stretch him.

The feeling of Yuuri using his tongue to stretch him out was phenomenal.“Fuuck! Yuuri, deeper.  _ Please _ .” Viktor begged, because once he felt the tip of that slick muscle slide into his hole, he needed more. He began to rock his hips up and down this time in an attempt to fulfill his own wish. 

Yuuri couldn't do anything but comply with his request. He licked, sucked and fucked Viktor's hole with his tongue until his jaw was aching and spit was covering his face. In that moment he reached blindly for the lube, to start using his fingers instead.

Viktor was lost in the moment, practically bouncing on Yuuri’s face, so it took him by surprise when slik fingers joined the tongue working magic inside him. “ _ Yuuuuuri _ ,” he moaned desperately as those fingers plunged right in, nearly hitting his most sensitive spot. 

The Japanese man started scissoring his fingers and working the man open enough for his cock. He didn't want to wait much longer, he really wanted to feel that hot, slick, tightness around him.

Viktor’s cock had been rhythmically tapping Yuuri’s forehead with each of Viktor’s movements, so the Japanese man was  _ very _ aware of the exact moment when it stopped. Viktor could not help it and had latched onto himself, pumping his length viverantly. 

When Yuuri realized he suddenly stopped and withdrew his fingers.

Viktor whined at the sudden loss of fullness. “Yuuuuuri! More!” he begged as he tried to lower himself until he was met with a firm hand stopping his descent. 

"Aren't you a spoiled minx? I said not to cum until you are on my cock, Vitya." Yuuri said sternly but with a hint of playfulness.

Viktor’s hand on his length slowed, “Yeah, that's right. You did say that,” Viktor’s words came out sounding as hazy as his brain felt. The nature of Viktor’s desire was far beyond want, he needed to feel Yuuri inside of him. Immediately.

In a swift motion the Russian slid across his partner's body, not giving him any time to react. He aligned himself over Yuuri's throbbing erection and lifted his hips, just enough to feel the tip rub against his entrance. Viktor reached behind himself to grasp Yuuri’s shaft to hold it steady while he lowered himself on it in a single movement. He felt the slightest burn in his descent but the pain was easy to ignore for the expression on Yuuri’s face was unforgettable. 

Yuuri felt like all the air was punched out of him, his cock was suddenly engulfed in a _very_ _tight,_ slick sensation and his brain crashed for a few seconds. _This is how I die._ He thought to himself while letting out what he could only describe as a wounded animal noise from the surprise.

For the briefest of moments, Viktor sat on Yuuri’s hips as he adjusted to the full feeling inside of him. Everything about this experience was perfect. The way Yuuri’s thick cock was stretching his hole, perfect. The way his heart fluttered looking down at the man beneath him, perfect. The cute surprised noises that were coming from Yuuri’s throat, perfect. 

Viktor smiled as he lifted himself up before slamming back down over Yuuri’s hips and began to ride that thick cock in earnest. 

The Japanese man was speechless, he couldn't believe how gorgeous Viktor looked and how good he felt. He loved to see how he was taking what he wanted so, as much as he wanted to just take his own pleasure, he decided to just let the other man have his way with him. 

"Vitya… yes, that's it. You are so beautiful." He whispered as encouragement between moans.

After several minutes of zealous bouncing, Viktor’s face and chest had become flushed with exertion. Sweat began to bead on his forehead and thighs began to burn. The Russian leaned forward and put his hands on either side of Yuuri’s body for support. The change in angle allowed Yuuri’s dick to land precisely on his prostate and he cried out in pleasure at the stimulation. 

Viktor was enamored with the feeling. Every lift of his hips became more shallow because he didn’t want to go without Yuuri’s head rubbing that place inside him for even a second. When Yuuri’s arms lifted circled around the small of his back, he arched his spine forward causing his length to rub against Yuuri’s abdomen. 

“Yuuuuri!” Viktor moaned. The Russian felt so connected with Yuuri in this moment, he felt like his heart could burst. Viktor had never felt so bound to a partner before. Through the haze of intimacy, a thought flooded through his brain, _ I think this is what making love feels like. _

The brunette caressed his boyfriend back lovingly, feeling the strained muscles and sweat. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, just enjoying the feeling of the body all around him.

He loved this man, he loved him so much he wanted to shout it to the world, Yuuri was so overwhelmed that he felt his heart stop and his throat constricted, so he couldn't say a word. He would tell him. Now wasn't the right moment but he would tell him soon.

Viktor leaned all the way forward pressing his own slick chest against Yuuri’s, intraping his cock in between their feverish bodies. He hooked his arms around Yuuri’s neck into a tight hug, not caring how wet with sweat he was for the need for closeness was too strong. His hips barely lifted in this position, but Yuuri’s length was so deep inside of him the slightest movement sent waves of pleasure coursing through his system. 

Yuuri opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful face lost in pleasure on top of him.

He slowly brought his hands down on Viktor's hips, guiding his shallow grind.

"You are perfect... And you are mine." Said Yuuri in a low growl, feeling possessiveness growing in him. He wanted to break him, to make him cum so hard and so many times that he would think about it for the rest of his life. Nobody else would be enough for him.

The man grabbed the Russian's ass with both hands and spread him apart, starting to thrust upwards and follow his movements.

Yuuri’s grip on his ass made Viktor feel more open then he has ever felt, and he reeled in it. “ _ Ya... ves' tvoy, _ ” Viktor said with an unsteady voice as he felt his soul being fucked out of his body. 

The Russian came in a gush as pleasure completely overtook him. His own thick seed did not go far, because his length still pressed tightly between their bodies. The wetness from his cum encircling his cock and the merciless thrusts of Yuuri's deep inside him made him start to shake. 

Yuuri moaned loudly as he felt Viktor hole constrict his hard erection, almost making him want to just get lost in it and chase after his own orgasm... But he wasn't ready to let this finish yet. He stopped for the moment, to let Viktor take a breath and come down from his high a bit. He let his hold loosen and brought a hand to the man's face, moving away the strands of hair that were now plastered on his forehead from the sweat.

It took a little time for Viktor to come back to reality after the man beneath him had literally fucked him insane. When Yuuri tenderly caressed his face, he felt the other man’s rock hard erection still buried deep inside. 

“You… Didn’t cum?” Viktor asked with concern. It would truly be devastating if the best sexual experience of his life wasn't good for his partner too. He admittedly had been a selfish lover, but had he really been so out of tune with Yuuri’s needs for him not to get off? 

Yuuri huffed a small laugh and kissed Viktor sweetly before saying, "Believe me, I used every ounce of self control I had in me to not cum." He caressed his face again, to then go down to his neck, to his shoulders and to his back, never stopping his exploration he added "That was unbelievable. Perfect. So hot… but I don't think I'm done with you yet."

With that said, Yuuri flipped them over with a moment of his hips, without even separating their connection. He then moved languidly while kissing all over Viktor's neck and chest, alternating with some small bites.

Victor's mind was literally blown. Every touch of Yuuri’s lips was making him see stars but nothing could distract from the overwhelming sensation of Yuuri’s cock deep inside him in such an oversensitive state. His hands fisted into the sheets as he tried to ground himself as broken moans escaped from his lips. 

"If… if this is too much… tell me. Do you want me to stop?" He asked before he would take Viktor as rough as he wanted.

“Nooo...gnhh,” Viktor's response came out in a moan as he shook his head, “I want you… Please cum inside me, Yuuri.” The Russian man’s eyes shined as they looked up at Yuuri pleadingly. 

"Oh…" Yuuri shuddered at the words that sent chills down his body and his cock twitched inside the man. He looked back at his boyfriend and smiled coyly. "I've been told that I'm a bit much sometimes."

Most of his previous partners didn't really like to keep going after they came because of the overstimulation. He had as monstrous a stamina in bed as he did on the ice.

Viktor was indeed tiered, as orgasms always made him, but he had just gotten a taste of overstimulated sex and he found it to be the ultimate pleasure. Not only was he at the epitome of physical bliss he had never felt more emotionally satisfied. To be so open and vulnerable in Yuuri’s hands was getting him off in more ways than one. 

Viktor shook his head again, “More Yuuri is never too much.” Viktor loosened his grip on the sheets and raised a hand to touch Yuuri’s stomach where it was still slick with his cum.  _ Gorgeous _ , he thought. 

"Be careful of what you say, Vitya. You haven't seen half of it." He said, smirking.

Seeing Yuuri, over him with that sexy grin on his face, gave Viktor renewed energy. If the other man had more to give, he was going to take it all. The skater went as far as to taunt Yuuri with a little Russian to tease him, “Let me see then,  _ zvezda moya, pozhaluysta. Day eto mne. _ ” 

Yuuri huffed a laugh and slowly backed away from Viktor's body, leaving him empty for a moment, which caused the other man to whine at the unexpected movement.

"On your hands and knees then, my beauty." He says firmly, but with gentle touches to Viktor's skin.

The command in Yuuri’s voice gave Viktor goosebumps. He felt desperately empty when Yuuri pulled out but he turned over as instructed as fast as he could, even if his muscles were a bit unsteady and fatigued. 

"You really like this, don't you?" Yuuri said while positioning himself behind the other man and teasing his entrance with is cock. He bent down, grazing the skin of his lover's back with his teeth and lips.

Viktor’s back arched to the touch of Yuuri’s cock. “ _ Daaaaa! _ ” he moaned. It felt like Yuuri was touching him everywhere at once and it was the best feeling. His hole quivered in anticipation as Yuuri rubbed it with his head. 

"Oh. It feels like you want to suck me back inside." He teased, moving around a bit and giving a stronger bite on the skin for good measure. 

"Can I leave marks, Vitya?"

“Please, Yuuri. Anything, Yuuri,” he said easily. Viktor could hardly take the emptiness and the taunt anymore so he tried to move his hips back a bit to feel more of Yuuri against his hole.

Yuuri sighed at the feeling of the tip of his cock sinking inside that sinful heat, and as much as he liked the feeling, he was also enjoying teasing Viktor, so he pouted.

Without too much gentleness he pressed himself all the way inside and bit the skin of the other man's shoulder more forcefully than before, as a punishment that he knew the other man would like.

The sharp bite on his shoulder made Viktor hiss. Yuuri’s teeth on him almost distracted him from the fact that his boyfriend had just buried himself into his ass. When the Russian became aware, his body suddenly felt too heavy to hold up. His arms buckled in pleasure and he buried his face into the sheets below. 

When the Russian buckled forward Yuuri stood on his knees, grabbing his ass while basically fucking him through the mattress. 

"Look at you… you like this, don't you? Being used like this." He growled. He didn't know what came over him but he was definitely enjoying it, and so was Viktor.

Yuuri’s hands were spreading Viktor wide open in the most perfect way. The Japanese man was talking to him, Viktor thought, but he was moaning so loudly with each thrust it was hard to hear him clearly. All Viktor could do was hold on for dear life.

When Yuuri didn't get an answer to his question he lifted one of his hands from Viktor's ass to then slam it down in a loud smack.

"Answer my question, Vitya, it's rude not to." He then grasped the Russian's hips to guide him even harder (if that was even possible) on his cock.

As Yuuri’s hand came down hard on his ass, Viktor arched up off the bed and let out a loud scream. It was the loudest by far he had ever screamed in bed. The sting on his cheek radiated with pleasure.  _ Question _ , Viktor thought,  _ what question? _ It would be hard to blame the man for not being able to focus for the royal pounding his backside was receiving. “Yuuri!” He forced out in a whine, his mind not allowing him any other words then the sole focus of his desires. 

"I'll ask again… do you like being used like this by me, my Vitya?" He asked slowing down the speed of his thrusts but not the intensity of them.

“Yes-ahh,” Viktor moaned. He couldn't imagine anything better than to be all used up by the perfect man behind him. “Only by you, for you,” Viktor said after a breath. 

With the change in pace, the Russian was able to focus more on the glorious feeling of Yuuri’s balls hitting onto his own from behind with every forward motion. He reached between his legs to try to touch them. 

Yuuri moaned loudly at the feeling of Viktor's hand sneaking behind to touch his balls. It was barely a gentle stroke but it felt amazing.

"You feel so good… mine. Perfect." He moaned, losing a bit the previous pace.

With Yuuri moving much slower now, Viktor could get a better hand on Yuuri’s testes. On a particularly deep thrust, Viktor was able to cusp Yuuri’s and his own in his hand at the same time. Having their most sensitive parts so close together was mind blowing. He wanted to rub them together, but his fatigued hand made for uncoordinated movements but it still felt wonderful in his oversensitive state. 

"Fuck… Viktor! Yes…!" He buckled forward with all of his weight on Viktor causing him to be pressed fully into the bed, "Sorry! Sorry." He moved away pulling out for a second and grabbed one of pillows from the top of the bed. 

Viktor was confused as to why Yuuri was apologizing but when the younger man pulled from his hole he whined. "Lay with your hips on this… you'll be much more comfortable." Yuuri said gently.

Viktor lifted his hips so Yuuri could position the pillow. The feeling of his body trying to close around the length that wasn't there was near uncomfortable. “Yuuri, I need your cock!” Viktor begged, hoping that he would be filled again. 

"Yes, my beauty. Spread your legs for me…" Yuuri said, smiling and positioning himself between them. He took a moment to look at the man laying on the bed, waiting for his cock and he felt a wave of awe for how lucky he was to have this gorgeous man all to himself.

He slipped his erection back inside with ease and started moving again, hands on either side of Viktor's body for leverage.

Viktor’s breath left his lungs again at the feeling of his ass being filled again, just as he had asked. Yuuri was taking him to new heights of physical ecstasy beyond his wildest dreams. The persistent blows to his prostate were near overwhelming, causing his closed eyes to water. 

Yuuri found himself lost completely in his pleasure. "Viktor… Vitya… I'm so close. I'm gonna cum inside you, mark you. Mine." He whispered while his rhythm started to falter a bit but continued to fuck his boyfriend with passion. 

Yuuri’s whispers in his ear made Viktor think about the fact that he was about to be dripping with cum. The thought in combination with the luscious love Yuuri was making to him made an oddly familiar but entirely different feeling swell in his lower abdomen. 

Viktor felt like he was going to cum, but there was no possible way that he could. His dick had been spent long ago in their romp. As Yuuri climbed closer to his own climax, Viktor felt fire take over his body and his core tightened. The Russian’s body shook violently as he was completely overtaken with the unusual feeling. A few drops of fluid was expelled from his soft center and he clenched his teeth together and orgasm raddled his bones.

Yuuri had no idea what happened, too lost in chasing his own pleasure to realise straight away that Viktor was coming again, but as soon as he felt Viktor's hole squeezing and milking him he was completely gone.

With a final thrust he came with a shout, deep inside Viktor, trembling slightly and collapsing on top of his still shaking boyfriend. The Japanese felt breathless and utterly boneless from the orgasm, and didn't even have the strength to move or pull out. He’d never cum so hard in his life.

When warm cum filled Viktor from the inside, his hole instinctively twitched as if his body wanted to hold Yuuri and all his seed there. The slick feeling was as perfect as he had let himself imagine that it would be. As the man fell on top of him in exhaustion, Viktor began to feel an astounding sense of connection. 

After a moment to catch his breath, Viktor reached for one Yuuri’s relaxed hands and brought it to his face and kissed it tenderly. 

When Yuuri started to come back to reality he smiled feeling the sweet kisses Viktor was peppering on his hand. He then rolled over, wincing slightly when he pulled out from oversensitivity, before settling flush on Viktor's side, no intention of moving from that bed ever again.

Viktor whimpered when Yuuri left his body. He truly would have been content with him being inside for much longer but he was grateful for the feeling of the cum between his legs. 

He turned his head towards the man who just took him apart with his cock and smiled at him through watery eyes. 

Yuuri felt his heart stop seeing those blue eyes full of tears.  _ Oh God I hurt him, I knew it I ruined everything _ . - He thought to himself in panic. "Oh my God, Vitya! I'm so sorry!" He whined and sat up on the bed to check if the man was alright. The other skater had bruises, bite marks, and a bright red mark left by his hand on one ass cheek... he did all this to him and he couldn't even see if he hurt him with how rough he had been while fucking him.

"Why didn't you stop me? I'm so sorry, I'll take care of you, I've never wanted to make you cry…" Yuuri said with a voice full of panic.

“No, no, no!” Viktor said in quick succession. Viktor moved to sit up but his body was still shaken from his orgasm; he wasn’t very successful. He ended up just turning to his side but Yuuri certainly didn't miss his struggle to sit up. 

Yuuri's eyes were quickly filling with tears himself. "I fucked up. I'm sorry. I told you to stop me… why didn't you tell me I was hurting you like this?"

Viktor reached forward and pulled Yuuri towards him and into his arms. “Yuuri,” he said firmly, “You didn't hurt me,” kissed Yuuri’s hair before saying, “I… This was just so perfect.” One little crystal tear spilled from the Russian’s eye as he tried to think of what to say to help Yuuri understand where he was coming from.

“These aren't hurt tears. These are very happy tears." He put just enough space between himself and Yuuri to look at him in the eyes and continued, "I've never felt so close, so connected, with anyone in my life… Yuuri, how can you have hurt me when you made me feel so cared for, so understood?" Viktor smiled in a way that he hoped was reassuring, “And I didnt stop you because there was no need to. I liked it when you were rough with me,  _ malysh _ , especially when you-”

"Viktor, I love you." Yuuri blurted out, not being able to keep it to himself anymore. "I love you so much it doesn't even make sense. We have been together for so little time, or maybe it was even from before, when I didn't know that it was you but… I love you." He closed his eyes and brought his forehead to Viktor's shoulder. "You don't have to answer that I just wanted you to know."

Viktor curled his arms around Yuuri tightly, he felt his heart flutter at Yuuri’s words.  _ He loves me, -  _ He thought to himself with relief. “I love you,  _ too _ . I love you! Yuuri, I love you!” Viktors legs were kicking with excitement because he could finally say what he felt in his head out loud. 

Yuuri laughed wetly on Viktor's shoulder for Viktor's enthusiasm. 

The pair grew quiet just enjoying the comfort of each other’s arms. Yuuri began to rub Viktor’s back, casually making senseless patterns with his hand. Viktor snuggled in closer to expose more of his back for Yuuri to touch. 

Viktor had gotten many massages in his life but none were as sweet as getting one from the man he loved. Yuuri’s warm body beneath his, and the lazy figure eights being tranced on his back made him feel like he was floating. 

Yuuri never felt so at peace like that moment. Any trace of his anxiety was gone and he was perfectly content staying there for the rest of the day. Maybe forever.

After a few minutes he remembered that Viktor had some press to do so he asked softly, "What time do you have to get ready, Vitya?"

Only the silence of the room answered Yuuri’s question.

The Japanese watched the man laying on him, his breathing shallow and rhythmic, body completely relaxed. He smiled and held him tightly, he maybe would make him sleep a while, before they had to go on with their day.

Yuuri sighed with contentment and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace of their own little world for a while.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached the epilogue.... and I'm so sad :'(  
> Honestly posting this has been the highlight of the past month. I was looking forward yo each Monday and Friday!
> 
> Super mega thank you to my amazing beta @ZB_121 because without her I would have posted a mess of a story lol <3
> 
> and thank you guys for sticking with me till the end! you rock!

Some time later in the day, they couldn’t be sure how long had passed since they had fallen asleep, a loud banging woke the Japanese man. 

"VITYA! YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED YOUR PHONE FOR THE PAST TWELVE HOURS! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY I'M GOING TO BEAT IT DOWN!” 

Yuuri was shocked that his boyfriend didn't even budge at the yelling of his distressed coach.

"V-Viktor! You need to wake up, Vitya." He tried to wake him up before they were both killed by a very angry coach.

“Gnmmgh,” Viktor moaned, “No.” Viktor held tightly to Yuuri, trying to hold him tighter still. 

“VIKTOR I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!” Yakov yelled as he continued to beat on the door. 

"Viktor, I love you but I don't want to die by the hands of Yakov Feltsman!" Yuuri said trying to be stern, not succeeding since he did find the whole situation slightly funnier than it should be.

Viktor turned his head towards the door, still not making an effort to get up, “Don’t wanna!” he spat back in a sleepy voice. 

_ I'm in a relationship with a child… _ thought Yuuri letting out a little snort.

"If you get up and go do your press conference I'm going to reward you tonight…" he tried in a sultry voice, right in his boyfriend's ear.

As much as the Russian hated the idea of parting from Yuuri’s warmth, the promise of reward made him stir. 

After kissing Yuuri’s chest, he got up, slowly, and grabbed the closest thing on the floor, which happened to be Yuuri’s shirt, before crossing the room. He could feel how thoroughly he’d been fucked , but he tried to hide it in his stride. After poorly covering his neatherregoins with the shirt he cracked open the door. 

"Finally, you stupid child! I don't want to know what happened in there, but you missed lunch with sponsors already. If you don't get ready and come downstairs in 30 minutes I'm gonna drag you there, stark naked!" Yakov growled angrily.

Viktor withheld a snarky comment, trying to be moderately mature in front of Yuuri so he just closed the door without a word. 

"AND COVER THOSE DAMN HICKIES!” the coach shouted to the door. "HALF AN HOUR VITYA!"

Viktor dropped the shirt and walked to the coffee maker. He made a displeased grunt when he found that all the complimentary coffee mixes were gone. 

Yuuri, until that moment, had been silently sitting on the bed watching Viktor got up and hugged him from behind.

"I'll clean myself up quickly and while you shower and get ready I'll order some coffee… ok?" He said before kissing some scratches on the other man's back that he didn't realise he had made.

Viktor relaxed into the tender hug and smiled, “You're perfect.” The Russian brought one of Yuuri’s hands to his lips and kissed it softly. “Will you come to the press meeting with me?” 

"If you want me there I'll be with you…" he said, smiling.

Viktor nodded, “I want you to be with me always.” 

The two then went on with getting ready and trying to look decent for the press.

Yuuri helped with covering up the visible marks he left on Viktor's body, blending the makeup with a slightly proud smirk.

They then quickly drank their coffees and headed downstairs to meet Yakov.

Yakov went on about how annoying Viktor was for some time before they were escorted into the full press room. He said something like, “How are you my oldest skater but my least responsible?” and something else about losing one of his contracts because he had not attended lunch but Viktor wasn’t really listening. Yuuri was by his side and nothing, not even his coach’s berating , could dampen his mood. 

Yuuri settled in a corner of the room just before the press conference started. He had kissed Viktor before leaving his side and he was almost certain that someone had taken pictures of that, but he couldn't be bothered. Viktor was his so all the rest of the world could do was watch in envy.

Viktor sat at the press table along with the other winners of the competition, Chris, who winked at him, and JJ who naturally scowled at him. The reigning champion adjusted his clothing and waited for the commentator to calm the crowd. Lights flashed brightly before his eyes, sadly obstructing his view of Yuuri. 

Yuuri looked at his boyfriend sitting at the centre of the table, relaxed like he could be only after doing this kind of thing for years. However, that smile was very different from the ones they shared until now, it didn’t reach his eyes and only one corner of his mouth stretched up.

Viktor waited patiently for the other two skaters to finish with their questions. The questions and answers were all very bland and boring. Wanting to add more quads to the line up, cleaning up the foot work, ect. Viktor was flat out bored by the time they called his name. Viktor snapped out of his daydreaming about Yuuri only after his name was called a second time. 

The commentator chuckled when he finally had gotten the Russian’s attention. “We seem to have lost you there for a moment, Mr. Nikiforov.” Viktor smiled with some well executed fake embarrassment in response. 

The commentator continued, “With your fifth GPF gold where do you see your career going from here?” 

Now that some of the camera flashes had calmed down, he could vaguely see who he thought was Yuuri in the far corner. He couldn't help but smile much more sincerely. 

“A few months ago, I would have answered the question very differently.” Viktor started. What he was about to say had crossed his mind earlier, but he had not had time to bring it up to Yuuri.

“I wasn't sure if I would be inspired to continue but now something… someone has changed me." He smiled softly, much more openly than he ever let himself in front of the cameras. "Which is why I can honestly say that whatever I do, I'll make sure to hold on to that someone." 

The commentator looked a bit confused, but it was unclear if he was confused from the vague answer or the visible change in Viktor’s demeanor. The interviewer cleared his throat before continuing, “I am sure we all would like to know who has had such an impact in your life… and maybe what that means for your career as a figure skater.” 

Viktor smiled a smile that only showed when he was thinking about Yuuri, “It’s Yuuri.”

“Your rink mate, Yuri Plizetsky?” the commentator asked. 

“No no. Let me clarify, I have decided that after Worlds I am leaving the competitive circuit and will be officially retiring as a skater. Thank you all for your support throughout my career.” The crowd went silent with an uncomfortable surprise. Viktor scooted back from his chair, and stood. 

Viktor, now not in range of the microphone spoke loudly, “Next season I will make my debut as a coach for Japan's best figure skater,” He pointed at the corner he knew that Yuuri was in and continued, “Next year, I will be your coach, Katsuki Yuuri.” 

Every reporter in the room tuned at once to look at Yuuri in question, who looked like he was about to have a stroke.

The Japanese skater gulped feeling the attention of the room (and probably the whole figure skating community) on him and was unable to form any words, not until his brain actually processed what Viktor had just said.

_ "EEEEHHH…?!" _


End file.
